Demento: The novelization
by Sinnera
Summary: Fiona Belli wakes up alone in a freakish castle. With no escape and insane, demented people chasing after her, Fiona must put her trust in a white german sherpard named Hewie...The novelization of Capcom's game Haunting Ground! Please R & R, thanks!
1. Prologue

**Author's note-** _The prologue always comes first! Hello everyone! This is Sinnera welcoming you. This is the first chapter for Demento/Haunting Ground, a novel for Capcom's awesome game! _

_Characters belong to Capcom of course! Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was still only evening, but everything was already getting dark, and cold. The forest was quiet; the only noise was the silent chirping of common crickets and the occasional hoot of an owl.

The shadowed man felt a great force of success upon him as he stared out into the evening night. _Yes, this is it, I can feel him. He's close. _He sat in his car, fingertips drumming the steering wheel thoughtfully. He was waiting for someone, someone with a precious gift.

A gift that should have been his.

He'd arranged a meeting with this person; him and his family would be heading to one of the towns around this area for what they thought was a quiet, afternoon tea.

A pity they wouldn't make it there.

He waited for them to drive by, wanting to give them the element of surprise...they'd never expect it.

It'd been far too long. That someone had abandoned him and the others, left them to rot in the god forsaken old castle, taking the precious gift with them._ Damn him! _He felt anger boil up inside him, and then a small voice in his head told him to calm down. It was way too early to get mad yet. Feeling a little better, he glanced into his rear view mirror.

He could sense them, drawing closer... _There! _A small red car speeding along the dark highway. He started up his car, letting them pass before following them at a steady pace. Yes, he could feel the gift very clearly now.

This was it.

He drove his car alongside theirs, before heavily ramming into them, hearing the passengers shriek out in shock, seeing their car spin wildly out of control, heading straight for a wall. He drove out of view, but could hear the loud crash, the shattering of glass loud in his ears. He stopped his car, and got out, curious to see the damage.

The small red car was totaled, unfixable. The shadowed man walked over to it calmly, pulling the smashed door open roughly, the driver's body lurched backwards from the steering wheel, his eyes rolling to focus on him, wide, in disbelief. The woman that sat in the passenger seat was already dead, her neck broken and hanging out of the smashed front window, her face frozen in a mask of horror. The shadowed man paid her no attention, looking directly into the driver's eyes.

"You left us" he said quietly "Now you'll pay for it"

He stared at him for a little while, just thinking to himself, before unsheathing a long scarlet-coloured sword, with twin blades whirling, forming together, uniting as one. With a simple quick movement, the sword plunged into the driver's stomach, the shadowed man pushing it further and further into his weak body, watching the driver's expression, his eyes widening even mouth, his mouth dropping open. The man was too weak to scream, only a bloody gurgle erupting from his lips.

Then it was over. The Shadowed man roughly pulled the sword away, the driver's body limp, yet still bleeding out. Finished with what he had to do, he lightly brushed the dead man's head, longing to take it from him-

-but he didn't have it. The shadowed man sniffed. Yes it was strong here..._but where?_

Then, there was a groan. Surprised, he looked down into the back seat...there was a young woman there. He stared at her, wondering if he should finish her off too. But no...She was the one radiating it, the thing he needed most.

She groaned again, her unfocused eyes resting on him for a briefest second before she fell unconscious. So he'd had a daughter with that wretch. This changed things. The shadowed man began to laugh, his laughter increasing hysterically, even as he pulled the girl's limp body from the crash, taking her away with him.

It was time to go home.

* * *

_This is just a little of the start. It's short, but I promise you the next few chapters are longer. Please review! I am working very hard to make sure this is finished since I don't think anyone has completed a HG novelization yet! (Actually, I've already written most of it! Pray that I finish it!)_

_Thanks! See you all next time. _


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note- hmmmm...start not too good? Damn. Oh well, try to enjoy this part.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Fiona Belli had never felt so bad in her entire life, until now.

She was cold, and her head was hurting so much, that it was almost unbearable. Dark shadows formed through her mind, images surfacing for a few seconds and then were gone in the blink of an eye. A black car, sleek and expensive-looking, trying to overtake them... her dad slowing down a little so they could just pass...and then-

-WHAM! Her dad's smaller car was being pushed off the road, speeding past the dark trees, still going fast; very fast; out of control, heading straight for-

-and Fiona sprang awake, still screaming as she had done then. She sat upright, confused, and unsure of her whereabouts. _The car crash_..._I was in it_..._but where am I now? _She gasped, reaching out to hold thick iron bars. She was in an animal cage of some sort, with barely any room to move around. A cold breeze ruffled through the room, and she shivered, realizing she was completely naked, huddling underneath a thin sheet. She wrapped it around her like a towel, as her eyes took in her surroundings.

A dark cell of some kind, maybe even a slaughter house by the looks of it. Large pieces of meat were strung up by rusty hooks, watery blood still dripping from the carcasses. The smell of something sour wafted over her. She turned towards the cage door...and her eyes widened, unable to believe her luck. The oaf responsible for caging her hadn't properly sealed the lock, the padlock was hanging limply, unhinged. She grasped it, her fingers clumsily jiggling with metal as she warily watched out for her captor.

_There!_ She pushed the door open, carefully stepping out, feeling a new fresh pain in her kneecaps. _Cramps_..._how long was I unconscious for?_ Grimacing, she stretched her limps, and moved toward the room's centre. Now that she had a clearer view, it was more of an underground kitchen, there was something bubbling on the stove nearby, and the remains of what looked like a rabbit's carcass was laid out on a cutting board. The cleaver next to that sickening scene was stained with fresh blood. Feeling a little light headed, she backed away, trying not to inhale those sickly fumes.

_Grrrrrr_. A low growl. She spun around instinctively, looking for the source. There was something under the table. Something standing, hidden in the shadows. She squinted at it, wondering if it was just her imagination-

-and a pair of bright eyes flashed at her, followed by a quick, flurry of movement, making her duck to the side in fear-

-and it was gone, the quick patter of feet fading away. "Huh?" she started to follow it, but her toe had nudged against something hard, and thick. She tensed up, and then relaxed as she crouched down, picking up a thick strap of leather.

A dog's collar.

She grasped it in slender fingers, her eyes adjusted enough in the dark to make out the bold black letters.

"Hewie" she said out aloud, tightening her hold on the collar. _Must belong to the owner of this place or something_...

Straightening up, she spotted a dark spiraling staircase, where that dog must have gone. A way out. She hurried up them, her feet cold from the cold stone. At the top was an old courtyard, it looked like it hadn't been tended to for years. The paved path was no more, only a few broken bricks scattered in the dirt. Weeds of numerous kinds, twisted and twirled their way around the old weathered pillars. Blinking, she tore her eyes way from the ancient garden-

-and her mouth dropped open in surprise. A huge castle rose up above her. Not a mansion, an actual castle, like the ones that were found in children's storybooks. _What in the world? Where am I?! _She pinched herself hard to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, this was all real. Stunned, she stood there, wondering what to do next. _I should go have a look, maybe I'll find the owner as well as mum and dad_..._or maybe that's not a good idea since they decided to lock me up in a cage_... She debated her options, before finally deciding to investigate, rather then hang around here, not knowing anything and just clinging to a sheet. As she started moving, her legs were a little shaky at first, but they warmed up quickly. She passed an old gnarled tree, and then stopped beside some kind of fountain display, gazing up at more stone steps that undoubtly led to the entrance. She passed the second landing, heading up to the balcony of the third, there was light shining in from the windows there and she knew there had to be people there...

She reached the top and gave the door a light push, stepping into an elegant bedroom. Warmth washed over her, the sound of a merrily crackling fire reaching her ears. She gasped, looking all around her. After she'd been in the garden, she expected the castle to be unkept as well...but everything was clean, not a speck of dust shone anywhere as far as she could see. She moved in further, examining the furniture made from polished oak, the beautifully craved ordainments littered about on tables and shelves and the magnificent oil paintings. There was an expensive-looking grandfather clock ticking away next to the fireplace, it's hands reading six in the evening. _Just_..._wow_..._that's all I can really say_...An ancient television was closest to her, and she headed towards it, poking the various knobs. It turned on, screaming with static. _Too loud_. She turned it off quickly, and headed towards the only other door visible in the room then the one she'd just come through. Another quick look and she couldn't see any wardrobes at all, that was the only thing missing. _There must be a few more bedrooms around here_...

She paused in her tracks next to the fire place, looking up at the portrait of an elderly man. It was just like all the others, although this guy projected something else, authority, nobility...it seemed the painter had tried his very best to put as much detail into the picture as possible. She stared at it, not only admiring it, but thinking, hard. There was something familiar about that man-

-and then she got the impression she was being watched. She turned around slowly, wondering if it was her captor-

-but no, it was a young woman, standing perfectly still, watching her, her head cocked a little to one side in interest. _How did she get there?! _Fiona stepped backwards, studying her. She was extremely beautiful, with pale skin and finely chiseled features. Her silvery hair and eyes seemed to glow in the firelight. Judging from the clothes, she looked like one of the maids working here. Not a ordinary maid you find in most households, her clothes were more elegant, bearing some kind of crest. _And not only that_..._she looks like an antique doll_... Fiona thought to herself.

The maid simply gestured at the bed "I've gathered some clothes for you, Miss" Her tone was flat, emotionless.

_My name_..._how does she know it?_ Fiona's eyes followed her point, resting on a neat bundle of folded clothes. A step. Fiona's gaze snapped back to the maid, who was stepping slowly towards her. She took a few steps backward until her back touched the wall, but the maid was only moving past her, heading for the exit. Even while walking, she had some kind of elegant, haughty aura radiating off her.

"Umm...wait!" Fiona finally spoke out "Don't go...please.."

The maid stopped, her dull gaze resting on her. Fiona shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry but..." she took a shuddering breath "Excuse me...but...where are we? And...how did I get here?"

Silence. The maid's gaze rested on something behind her. "Yes...master, we shall keep Miss Fiona here for a while...I will make sure she stays comfortable"

_What?_ Fiona spun around, her eyes resting on that elderly man once more. As she gazed deeply into his painted eyes, her vision suddenly blurred and a loud buzzing filled her ears...then, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes and there was a dark hulking figure obscuring her mind, a wide-rimmed hat framing his face, so she couldn't see a thing-

-and then her vision was returning to normal, that buzz in her ears fading away. She blinked, finding herself on the hard floor, she must have collapsed. _What was all that about? Just looking at that painting?_ She got up shakily, glancing at it in confusion. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it.

That maid had disappeared; Fiona wondered where she went but thought better of it. That maid was a little too creepy.

She turned her attention to the small pile of clothes, a shirt, skirt, stockings and boots. She picked up a long sleeved shirt, examining it closely. It looked semi-medieval, beautifully made. Slowly, she began to dress, feeling a little strange when she finished. Like she was cosplaying. She examined herself in the reflection of the windows. Although it was weird, she had to admit, it fit so well over the curves of her body...like it'd been tailor-made just to fit her. _Though a little tight in the chest area, but its better then wearing nothing at all._

She stepped away from the bed, wondering what to do now. _Stay here or explore? _Right now, she just wanted to find out why she was here. She glanced at the portrait of the elderly man again, a sudden thought piercing her mind. _Where is mum and dad? Did they survive the crash? Are they here in the castle as well? _

A sudden strong feeling of concern washed over her. Maybe they were here, resting in one of the other bedrooms. Maybe she'd find them if she looked...

Her mind was made up. She took a deep breath and headed out the other door, stepping into a large room, a long staircase heading downstairs. She peered down it, wondering where it would lead. _I'll check this floor first before I go downstairs_, she thought, moving past it. There was only one other door, and that led into another room, a grand hallway complete with a third story view into one of the castle's courtyards.

As she headed down the hall, she took in more of the surroundings; the place was obviously ancient, but well kept. Stone pillars widely spaced apart ran along it, a few vines from the courtyard had winded their way around some, and all of it, Fiona had admit, was quite pretty. Humming lightly, she wondered what it was like to live here..._I even wonder where this place is_..._is it near town? _It was her break from the university, and her family thought it would be nice to take a tour in Europe during her holidays...a family trip...her dad rented a car and everything. _Yet_..._I still don't know exactly what happened or why I'm here_...

Something bright caught her eye. She veered towards it, squinting a little-

-and let out a high-pitched yelp, stepping back several paces. Blood, wet and crimson stained one of the beautifully carved pillars. She held her hands to her mouth, feeling sick in her stomach. _What is that doing here?! _She thought about those old horror movies she used to watch with her parents when she was a child, a mysterious castle, seemingly abandoned, but ruled by some bloodthirsty monster... She shuddered at that thought. _No monsters_..._that's make-believe kid stuff_..._there's no such things as monsters_...

She moved away, not wanting to hang around. A door just to the right of that disturbing scene was locked fast, so she continued down the hallway, feeling a new fear fill her system, her heart beating a little faster then normal. Trying to ease her mind, she looked upwards at the high ceiling, noting those images etched into the dull stone. _So beautiful_...Fiona had to admit it, she loved artwork, and just appreciating all that hard effort put into a piece, whether it was either a stone carving or painting. Another door to the right…. and this one was unlocked.

She pushed the wooden door open, peering into a dimly lit study. Lit candles were laced in various areas, their flames flickering brightly. She moved inside, looking all around her. Like the guest room suite, the furniture was antique, and the books littering the room appeared ancient. She scanned a few titles on the shelves, most of them appeared to be concerned with alchemy.

One heavy book, too heavy so she probably couldn't even lift it herself, lay open on one of the desks. She stared at it for a moment, looking at all the complicated symbols. Greek, it looked like greek...and she looked away. She wasn't too great on that kind of stuff. Mostly, it gave her a big migraine. A white board sat in the far corner, a few notes scribbled onto it. She took a quick look, not recognizing some words. _What are luminessants? And Azoth? _She shook her head, wondering if the writer was a little cuckoo in the head. _Probably, being stuck here with that creepy maid in a big old castle, anyone would go mad_...

There was one lamp in the room, sitting on another smaller desk. She turned it on, and gave the drawer a little pull. It didn't bulge. She took a closer look, and saw a small keyhole. Either way, it was no concern to her. She had to find her parents.

She left the study room and looked around the long hallway, wondering where to go now. There was another door on the opposite wall just to her right, and just a little to her left, was another hall, forming a rough L-shape. _Maybe I should find a map first, this place is so big, I might get lost_...

She decided to check out that hall first and as she stepped forward, there was a sudden uneasiness in her stomach, the kind of feeling you get when something bad is about to happen. Fiona stopped in her tracks, listening carefully. There was a noise in the other adjoining hallway, like quick, heavy breathing, something like that. She held her breath, wondering if the maid was cleaning down there, craning her neck to see down it.

No, she couldn't see a thing unless she stepped out into full view. She moved a little closer, and could make out the large shadow of someone standing there, quivering a little as they held something up high in the air. She swallowed, wondering if she should head back-

-and something small flung out towards her, making her stumble back, and fall heavily onto the ground. _What?! _The object landed with a heavy thump, raising dust. She just stared at it, trying to see what it was. A doll. An old, ragged doll that was now incredibly filthy, caked with dirt, it's dress was torn roughly in places and it's limbs stuck out at odd angles. She wondered why in the world would someone keep such an old broken thing-

-and there were heavy footfalls, slow and steady. She listened, staring at the edge of the hall as something big, abnormally big, lumbered towards it, picking it up in one giant fist. Her eyes took in the hunched back, the barrel-shaped body and powerfully built arms. Then, as large black eyes gazed hungrily into her own, only one word formed in her mind to describe it.

_Monster_.

* * *

Most of this story is in Fiona's point of view, but you get a few glimpses of the other characters POV when it's their time to stalk. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try hard. Please? D 

Then I will post up the next chapter quickly! Promise!


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note- Hello people. Me again. Heres another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

His dolly was gone, broken to bits. A little sadness fell over him for a little while, but then, he turned and saw something else. Another dolly.

A little more bigger then his, but another dolly none the less. One he wanted to play with very much. As he headed towards it, wanting to pick it up to play with, it moved, getting up and running away.

He felt a little sad again. Why didn't the dolly want to play with him? Why was the dolly running away from him?

A new excitement filled his small mind, it did want to play chase, and he did want to play chase too. He followed it, grunting excitedly. He could easily keep up, but once it vanished into another room, he almost lost it. He peered around the giant staircase room, slowly wondering where it had gone. A door slammed.

His large eyes found the closed door and he hurried towards it, pounding on it with his large fists. The door broke open easy, and he hurried into the room, searching for his dolly. No sign of his precious dolly.

He grunted and searched around the big room for a while, wondering if the dolly was playing hide. He was the seeker. Lots and lots of fun. He looked and looked but the dolly was gone. Ran away from him.

His dolly had gone.

Angrily, he stomped his feet, wanting his dolly. He picked up the ticking clock and smashed it on the floor in frustration. He stood there for a while.

_Hungry_. His small mind told him. Now he was hungry.

He slowly loped out into the garden, wanting to eat his dinner first, already smelling it. Yummy. After he finished eating, he will look for his dolly.

Then, he will play.

* * *

_Oh god_..._what was that thing?_ Fiona thought, shaking uncontrollably, her heartbeat erratic. It took all her will just to get up and run like hell as it had focused it's attention on her, its large arms reaching out to grab her, to break her like that doll...

She shuddered, wondering what would have happened if she didn't move at all. _Stop thinking like that! _Her mind screamed at her. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She'd run back to the suite, and without thinking, just rolled underneath the bed, keeping quiet as that thing, that _monster_ blundered around, looking for her. By the looks of it, it had given up for now, but she couldn't be too sure that it would come back. Silently, she counted to twenty and then crawled out from under the bed, getting up quickly.

She jogged back to the hall with the pillars, looking behind her every once in a while, unsure where it had gone, and hoping it was well away so it couldn't hear the clunking echo made from her boots. She hurried past the study room and stood at the intersection, looking at the adjoining hallway where that monster had been...there was a door right at the end, and another right next to her.

She quickly chose the nearest door, revealing some kind of stone lab. _Creepy_...she thought, eying a strange mixture bubbling over a fire. She stepped into the warm room, studying the cluttered table and pots, and one stone figure in the shape of a humanoid. She stopped in front of it, examining it closely. It looked ancient and weathered...even when she touched it, dust and rock crumbled away beneath her fingers. Something was sticking out of it, a metal-plate of some kind...and she pulled it out, reading the words 'Emeth'.

"What is that meant to mean?" she asked herself. Shrugging, she looked up at the stone golem "I guess it's your name..." Sighing, she stuck it back in the slot-

-and it was sucked in with a loud snapping sound. "Whoa!" she stepped back as the golem crumbled and shook-

-then it moved, one heavy step at a time, turning, walking slowly away from it's position. Behind it, was a door...

"Unreal" she said, as it stopped at the door's side, standing as still as it had been before. _Someone obviously went through alot of trouble concealing that door to construct a robot golem_. She pushed the door open, shaking her head in disbelief, stepping outside into the cool night air. She blinked, she had stepped onto a rooftop. _Where am I now?! _

She walked up to the roof's edge and peered down. She was quite high up. There was a destroyed staircase nearby...no use using that...but there was also a ladder. She carefully scaled down it, reaching a small cluttered garden. The nearby door was locked; she gave up rattling the knob, moving over to the sealed well, leaning on it.

She had no idea where she was going or any idea how she was going to get home for that matter._ I'm stuck in a big castle without a map too_..._with a big monster man chasing after me_. Things couldn't get much worse. She sighed, straightening up, glancing around some more. There was another door nearby; she could see it from where she was standing. She walked over to it quickly, her hand grasping the door handle. _It's unlocked_. She pulled it open and stepped into an outside courtyard. She headed down some steps, spotting a huge castle gate... and hurried over to it. No...it didn't look like the exit. She stood in front of it, unsure how to make it open. She glanced through the thick iron bars...it looked like an extension of the courtyard beyond it. There was a lever on the other side, but she couldn't reach it from here...then something moved in the distance.

_The monster!_ She watched it lope by and out of sight, disappearing down a dark hall. It didn't see her thankfully. She backed away, sitting down on one of the stone steps. _I'm so lost_..._where am I supposed to go? _Then, she heard something, music, piano music playing somewhere. She stood up, trying to locate the source. Her eyes fell on a single door, she must have run past it just before. Warily, she stepped up to it, carefully pushing it open.

The room was well lit, and elegant, cream-coloured wallpaper and patterned tiles, a few bookshelves and lounge...the music was still being played and she looked around for a music box, speaker or anything. _No_..._unless it's coming from_...she glanced upwards, frowning at an upper platform in the room. She couldn't see up there properly, but she assumed there was a stereo there at least. Her eyes fell on something sparkling on the table near a lit candle...a gold key...perhaps the key to open the locked door. She walked over to it, reaching over to pick it up, glancing sideways at something sitting on one of the couches, covered in a thin white sheet...a pair of legs visible...

Ignoring it, she scooped the key off the desk. And as she did, the piano music came to a sudden stop, making her jump in fright.

"Ahh...you're up" she heard a masculine voice say. She looked upwards, but couldn't see anything. _Where is he?_

"Fiona" he suddenly said, making a chill go up her spine._ How does he know my name?! _

"There's something I want to show you for quite some time" he continued "Pull away that sheet behind you"

Her stomach twisted as she glanced at the covered thing again. _What is it? _Her hesitation made him chuckle.

"What's the matter Fiona?" he asked. "It won't hurt you"

She stepped closer to it swallowing, her hand shakily grasping the sheet. _Quickly or you'll never pull it off_. She gave it a quick yank, and saw it was just a wooden carving...she would have been somewhat relieved but the thing was disturbing...a young woman sitting down, her face bowed, her hands clutching her swollen belly. Fiona stepped back a few paces, hearing that mysterious man laugh out loud.

"That, my dear, is what you'll become in the future" he said simply.

_That?! _She looked upwards again, and saw a shadowy figure move slowly across the upper balcony...watching him vanish out of sight, the sound of a door opening, then closing with a _clink_, making the room oddly empty...still of life. She shuddered, her gaze avoiding the carving. _Was that a threat? _She swiftly exited the room, jogging back towards the door, shaking her head in confusion.

_Just_..._what in the world is going on around here? _

* * *

On a roll. Or not. Anyways, I'm not to sure if I want to continue. 


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note- Thank you **Kairisoul09, **you've given me the confedience to go on...so I mean it, thank you. So I put up chapter 3 for you! Thanks again! And enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

The key had unlocked the locked door in the garden, opening up into a curved hallway.

Fiona was now standing in a nicely decorated rest room, washing her face in the clean sink. She didn't realize how sweaty she'd become...most of it was from fear. Mostly.

She stared at her reflection, still a little unnerved about what was going on, but feeling a little better. The small tiled bathroom smelled distinctly of lavender, the scent giving her a relaxed, relieved feeling. She stepped out of the bathroom, scurrying up the small set of stairs, stopping in front of the nearest door. This hallway consisted of only four...the entrance door to the garden, the bathroom, this one, and a locked one that didn't have a keyhole but a strange series of hooks. There was a puppet with strings design on it too, but she had no idea what that meant.

She gave the door a little kick open, the scent of raw meat coming to her nostrils once she stepped inside. It was a kitchen; the meat was strung up all around the kitchen units...flies were buzzing around them, making Fiona feel sick inside. _Not going to be eating here_..._that's for sure_...

She headed over to the farthest door on her right, pushing it open, and peering outside. It looked like a beautifully decorated dining room...the table was so long, it could seat fifty people. Candle flames flickered all over the place. _Looks like they're preparing for a party_. She walked over to the table, brushing at the red dining cloth. _So clean! No dust at all. The maid must be a perfectionist_. Even as she thought that, the furthest door opened, that maid appearing at the doorway. She carried a laundry basket, white sheets carelessly stuffed into it.

"Miss Fiona" she said, giving Fiona a slight nod of her head, before disappearing into the kitchen. Fiona stared after her, then moved to the door she'd come through, peering outside. She instantly recognised it. The room with the long staircase! She'd gone in a circle...and back to where she started! She moved back into the dining room, heading quickly for the kitchen. She intended to ask the maid what was going on here...but the maid had vanished yet again. Running after her would be a pain...She sighed, and took another quick look around the kitchen. _Wait!_ There was another hall...almost concealed against the stony grey walls.

_Where does this lead? _She peered down it...there was a staircase leading down...and a sealed doorway at the bottom.

Fiona moved downstairs toward it, examining several planks of wood nailed all over the entrance. She touched it, hearing it creak underneath her fingers. _Not very strong, I can probably break it_…

She considered breaking things here rude...it certainly wasn't her place, and she had no right...but then again, she didn't ask for a disturbing freak to chase her either...

She stepped away, listening carefully for that monster, before she gave the barred doorway a rough push. It collapsed instantly, making a heavy _clunk _sound. She paused again to make sure no one had heard her and then stepped down wooden stairs, each step creaking at her weight as she moved down them.

It was some kind of cellar, there were canned goods on some of the shelves, and a number of wooden boxes, probably containing food as well. Cobwebs and dust covered pretty much everything, and she held her breath, trying not to breath too deeply. The last thing she needed was a sneezing fit in some creepy castle with a big monster on her tracks.

A small table caught her attention, several pieces of ancient parchment lay there and she picked one up to have a good look at it. Her heart skipped a beat. _A map! _She peered at it, and then picked up the others, each was a detailed layout of the castle she was in…three floor plans in all. _Wonder what it was doing down here when it could have been in a safe or something_..._oh well_.

She studied them each in turn carefully…noting she hadn't explored too much of the castle. There was an exit though; and her heart skipped another beat; and that was very close to the guestroom, she just needed to go outside onto to the second balcony and onto a bridge…

Feeling a new warmth in her chest, she hurried up the stairs, rolling the plans up as she ran and sticking them in the waistband of her skirt…she didn't have a bag to carry things in, so it would have to do for now-

-and a heavy thump made her stop in her tracks. She stood, listening, hoping she'd just imagined it… Another thump. Fiona felt her blood go cold. It was coming from the kitchen.

She took another step, stooping down low so she could just peer around the corner. She couldn't see or hear anything...maybe it was nothing but ….She took another few steps into the kitchen, expecting something to lash out at her any second. Everything looked normal, it didn't look like it had been disturbed. She glanced at the single window, wondering if the noise had come from outside-

-and an owl appeared, it's wings flapping wildly, making her stumble back in surprise until her back hit the counter. It hooted at her, sitting idly on the sill, and she stared at it, feeling a great sense of relief overcome her. She sighed, stepping away from the counter-

-and then, there was a heavy slapping sound right behind her, She spun around, finding herself face to face with the monster, his face so close to hers that she could count every pore on his hideous face-

-and if it wasn't for her stumble-backwards fall, he probably would had caught her, his arms swiping the air she'd been moments earlier, grunting at her angrily from behind the counter. She crawled out of his reach before getting to her feet, dashing for the exit. _Was he hiding there the whole time?! _She wondered as she slammed the door shut behind her, and heading to her right up the curving staircase-

-and her leg suddenly gave way, and she was falling again, her mouth hitting the next stair so hard that she winced, tasting blood on her tongue. She sat up quickly, feeling her leg, it looked like she stretched a muscle from all that running. She bit her lip, ignoring that pain, and tried to stand up, glancing towards the kitchen door in fear.

It swung open, the sound of heavy footsteps making her freeze on the spot, watching in silence as he emerged, looking slowly around the hall. _It's going to find me...please make sure it doesn't see me! _He paused for a moment, his mouth falling open stupidly as he turned to face her, and then giggled, the sound low in his throat, raising his hands up in the air. Forcing herself to get up, she limped up the stairs looking for a place to hide, she couldn't run from him like this-

-and as he appeared behind her, raising his hands higher above his head, she cringed back, feeling only despair.

"Exire Debilitas!" A familiar-sounding voice snapped.

Fiona gasped, and looked towards the monster. He had stopped, his hands frozen in the air looking around. Reluctantly, he stepped back, the expression on his face in likeness to a child being told off. He looked back slowly before lumbering back down the stairs, the sound of his footsteps fading within seconds.

"Please excuse me, Miss"

Fiona spun around as a figure stepped out of the shadows, hooded, so she couldn't see his face. She stared at him, before realizing why his voice was so familiar. That man in the piano room….with that strange wooden carving. Her stomach twisted at that thought.

"I am Riccardo, keeper of the castle" he spoke loudly, clearly. She stepped back slowly, unsure if he was a threat.

His voice seemed to softened. "So sorry to hear about your accident, your parents…."

"My parents?" She asked. "Where are they? Are they…" she trailed off feeling a new shock over come her. ..._they can't be dead_…_that's not right_… She could imagine their sweet, smiling faces gazing at her lovingly, her mum chatting to her happily as she held her husband's hand…._No_.

Riccardo continued as though she hadn't talked at all "As Mr Ugo and Mistress Ayla have been deceased, you Fiona are the sole surviving heir of Belli castle"

"What?" _Belli castle? I didn't know this was my parent's castle! It has to be all a dream! _The mountain of thoughts added to the growing mound in her head, making it spin. She felt sick and dizzy, her eyesight blurring, her head becoming all fuzzy just like before…

"Miss, will you be alright? You've had a long day….." Riccardo was saying, his voice becoming loud then soft and loud again "Perhaps you should go upstairs and rest….your bed has been prepared…." And then, she couldn't hear him anymore, and she felt herself hit the floor hard, the last thing she saw was a tanned sandal stepping up beside her before her vision went totally black.

* * *

Images swirled around her head, first pretty ones, her fifth birthday where her parents sat beside her, helping her cut the cake…then there was her fist day of school, feeling nervous, yet confident as she clung to her mother's hand tightly. Then there was when she got her letter, accepting her to the university, and her parents were happy, crying as they hugged her in their warm arms-

-the scene blackened, her parents screaming, her own scream joining theirs as their car careened towards the blockage, then shattered glass flying through the air-

"NOOOO!" she screamed out aloud, jerking awake from that nightmare. Gasping, she looked around, realising she was still in it, she was still in the castle back where she first started. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, she got off the bed, and stood there, glancing out one of the large glass windows. It was night now, the sun had set leaving only darkness in its wake. She stepped closer to the windows, lightly brushing the cool glass as she looked up into the dark, starless sky. _What do I do now? I'm stuck here, and if that man was right, my parents are dead_...

Sighing, she glanced down into the garden. Directly below the window was that old dead tree and underneath it was...

She blinked a few times, then squinted a little, wondering if she was seeing things. No, there was a white form curled beneath it, from the shape of it, it looked like a dog...

"A dog?" she said to herself, folding her arms and frowning. Yes, she'd found a collar...She stared at it for a little while, wondering if it was dead or sleeping, but it wasn't moving at all. _Maybe I should check, maybe it's still alive but hurt_... She moved away from the window and headed outside, jogging slowly down the stairs, her boots crunching the dry leaves once she reached the yard, and she briskly hurried towards the animal's limp form, her hands clasping her mouth once she saw it.

_How_..._how could anybody be so cruel?!_ The poor creature had be tied up with barbed wire at the neck...and she could see fresh blood stained into its white fur as the wire cut into the skin. She kneeled down beside it, feeling sorry for the dog, one hand reaching out to stroke it's head-

-and it jerked, struggling wildly at the wire, snarling. Relieved that it was still alive, yet fearful it might hurt itself even more, Fiona pinned down it's thrashing body "It'll be alright! It'll be okay! I'm not going to hurt you..." Something in her voice soothed the creature. It stopped thrashing, one large brown eye fixed in her direction, whimpering. She stroked it contently, whispering gentle words as her hands found the wire, lightly unwinding it from a tight knot. Then, once she freed it, she gently pushed it upwards into a sitting position. Despite the way it'd been tied up, Fiona noticed it was in good shape...maybe it belonged to someone in town...

"Go now...don't get caught again...alright?" she said quietly. The dog looked around before trotting away, stopping after a few paces, it's head swerved around to look at her.

She nodded "Just...go" she said. She watched it trot out of sight before gazing back at the sharp wire, feeling a cold shudder pass over her._ If people here are cruel to animals_..._what will they do to me?_ She stood there for a while, staring absently in the direction where the dog disappeared...it would be nice if she had it by her side, but it had gotten hurt here, maybe it was best it went free.

She slowly made her way up to the suite room, feeling a strange sense of loneliness over come her._ So what do I do now? _The answer to that was a deep giggle.

She looked up and saw that monster perched on her bed, looking excited once she gasped, stumbling backwards. _How_..._how did he get in here?! _Her back touched the wall, and she kept watching it, unsure what to do, where to run. _The garden's a dead end for sure_..._and I won't be able to run the other way_, she thought, her eyes snapping towards the only other exit. But where would she run? Her eyes found the monster again, and he was now on all fours, attempting to grab her leg. Just like if she was a doll. She shrunk away, closing her eyes, just praying, praying for someone to help her-

-a bark. She opened them, and saw the monster growling at something, his face turned into an ugly scowl. That white dog was standing at the doorway, it's face snarling, ears pulled back. "Help!" she screamed out instinctively and immediately, it bounded forwards, it's jaws latching onto the monster huge, flat hand. The monster screamed and pulled away, clamping his other hand over the bleeding one. He hurried clumsily to the exit, smashing the door open as he ran and Fiona followed, slamming the door behind him, leaning against it heavily. _Too close_. She slid to the floor, allowing herself to calm down before focusing attention on her rescuer.

"Thank you...you saved me" she said breathlessly. The dog cocked it's head at her, before stepping forward hesitantly. It was a beautiful pure white german sherpard, absolutely gorgeous. She extended one hand, smiling "Come here...come on boy" It moved towards her slowly, cautiously at first, and then it seemed to decide she was no threat, trotting directly into her arms, one warm tongue licking her cheek. She laughed, despite the circumstances.

"Your name..." she said softly. "What's your name boy?" She gently stroked it, just thinking in silence. Then it came back to her.

"You must be Hewie..." she said out aloud "Is that your name? Well... hi Hewie!"

Hewie barked in response, and Fiona couldn't help but smile.

* * *

His dolly was now playing with something else, the doggie that that man had found.

The doggie had hurt him, bit him hard on his hand, and he tried not to cry from the pain it brought. He bandaged it carefully in his hut, feeling better once it stopped bleeding.

He sat on his bed, knowing he was going to be punished for trying to play with the dolly again. The hooded man already told him off before but the hooded man had gone somewhere secret, and was not here for the moment.

So Delibiltas could play again.

He played with his dolly collection for a little while, then got bored. With a grunt he stood up, wanting to chase the big dolly again. It was a fun game and now there was now something else to play with too.

He grunted excitedly, wanting to play quickly before the hooded man came back. And if the little doggie tried to hurt him again, he would hurt him too.

It was time to play again.

* * *

Poor Fiona and Hewie. I think Debi is more childish, and doesn't really know what he's doing...so I tried to make him that way. He was so annoying to flee from in the game though...lol. 

Love Demento/Haunting Ground. Took me ages to actually get the bloody game and play it but it was well worth it. Thanks for those who review and I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note- **Hello, I'm back again. And again, a big thanks to those who review! It really inspires me to keep going. This one took longer because I made a mistake of forgetting to put something in the last chapter so I had to rewrite this one. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"NO! NOO!" Fiona screamed, pounding her fists uselessly against the castle gates. She banged her head on the heavy wood, feeling defeated.

Locked. The only thing standing between her and freedom was a small key, bound to be lying anywhere. Fiona sighed, one hand knocking against the door. _Okay calm down_. _This is a castle_. _There's bound to be other exits somewhere_..._why would they just build one? _

She sighed again, and stepped away from the door, leaning over the bridge's railing to look at the darkness below. She didn't really want to jump to escape...she'll only succeed in breaking her neck if she did.

She headed back toward the castle. The entrance hall was locked so she had to go back to the suite to get in properly. As she walked, her eyes found a pile of broken rubble set against a corner of the castle's walls. She stepped in front of it, curious why they would leave that there. _Too much to clean? Maybe they didn't know it was here_...

"Hewie!' she called once she spotted the dog at the top, something hanging awkwardly from his mouth. The dog dashed toward her, holding a mangy-looking marionette.

"What are you doing you silly boy?" she asked, exasperated. Fiona pried it from his jaws, planning just to toss it aside-

-then she noticed its string handle had a pair of sharp hooks..._the door with no keyhole_.

She stared at it, unsure what to believe. _Why would it be lying around here anyway? _Shrugging, she studied it further. _Well, couldn't hurt to try_... "Come on Hewie" she said, jogging back towards the castle.

When she reached the kitchen again, she smelt something strange, an unrecognizable scent.

The first thing her eyes saw was that maid again; she stood in front of the large kitchen stove, stirring a heavy-looking pot. Fiona watched her curiously as she held up the ladle, reddish-coloured liquid pouring from it, followed by-

-Fiona's stomach lurched. _Wait a minute, was that hair? _She blinked a few times, still watching the maid stir, then decided it was some kind of pasta. She cautiously edged around the strange maid, not wanting to disturb her during her duties.

She stepped back into that hall with the bathroom, hurrying up the small set of curving stairs, and skidded to a halt at the locked door with the strange set of hooks.

Slowly, she reached up and set the broken marionette in the door. After a moment, the weight pulled the doll down, the door unlocking with a soft _click_. It swung open slowly, as if beckoning her to enter. So she'd been right, it was a key. She stepped inside, blinking in the dark. This room was a lot more darker then the others, the only light coming from the hallway outside. She stared at a few hanging objects, waiting for her eyes to adjust a little more before she could see what they were. _Dolls_. Old antique puppets strung up around the room, their dark eyes staring blindly at her. She felt a little uneasy as she moved into the room a few more paces while gazing up at the ceiling, the walls, all covered with their tiny figures. _It's like collector's room_…._a freaky collector's room_….

The room stunk as well and Fiona had to sniff a few times before she realized what the smell was. The irony scent of blood. Feeling disgusted, she wondered if she could find another room and bypass this one, there was danger written all over it-

-and there was a deep giggle followed by heavy footsteps-

-Fiona ducked down behind the open door, trying to hold her breath. _This thing won't quit_…._oh god_…It was going to find her and if it just came in, it'd see her in plain sight. She heard it stop outside the door, peering inside, sniffing loudly, trying to smell her-

-and it must have been the blood stench, either that or the thing was afraid of the dark. It grunted and stumbled away, the sound of a distant door opening and closing made her relax a little. _Now, what's so dangerous about this room_, she wondered, straightening up once she was sure the thing was gone. She moved forward, peering around a corner, the first thing she noticed was the image of giant eye in a wide section of the floor, and two walls on either side of it, one with a number of strange looking rounded objects, the opposite wall-

-Fiona felt sickened by what she saw. More dolls, a greater number of them all clustered together, but unlike the other ones that had been put up with great care, these ones were nailed roughly to that wall and she noted, that was where the blood stench was strongest. _And what happens if I walk through there?_ She wondered. _Will the roof collapse on me? Or will something nail me to the wall like those rag dolls?_ She looked past the giant eye, seeing a single, simple door and a switch of some kind set next to it. _If this really is a trap_…_maybe that will turn it off_…_but_… She stared down that small hall, her mind trying to think of her solution. She really didn't want to risk her life just to pass...but that door was the only place she hadn't been yet...maybe there was even a way out beyond it. She pressed her lips together, trying to think harder. _What if I_... She pressed one foot carefully onto the carpet floor-

-then there was a loud snapping sound making her draw back her leg quickly, eyes darting around to see what just happened. It took her a few moments to realize nothing had changed. Everything was still the same. _There was definately a reaction though, probably a sensor in the floor_...she frowned, looking at the red carpet, flicking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

_Maybe if I look around more_...she stepped away, moving back towards the exit. She was at the door when a heavy clanking sound suddenly filled the air. She froze, slowly turning her head. A section of the wall, no, a gate was being lifted, revealing a way around the trap...right past the carpet section. _What_..._how?_ She stared at it for a second before hesitanty stepping forward. Nothing happened. She took another step. _Crash! _It suddenly slammed shut, making her heart almost leap from her chest. _What in the world?! Was I standing on a switch of some kind? _She stepped back. No, it didn't open again...maybe she activated something earlier... She stepped outside, hearing a soft bark.

"Hewie?" She turned to her left, watching the white dog pace around in a circle, then look toward something she couldn't see. He barked again, his tail wagging.

"Have you found something boy?" she asked, moving forward so she stood beside him. He barked again, his proud head pointed towards a shallow alcove. He looked up at her curiously. Fiona examined it. Nothing unusual...so what had got Hewie so interested? She reached over and touched it, feeling for something in the curved stone. As she stepped forward, she felt her boot sink. "Whoa!" she said in shock, hearing the heavy clanking sound of machinery. As she lifted her leg off, there was a heavy thump. Like a gate closing. Excited, she stared at the block of floor. So this was the switch for the gate...but how could she keep it down while she accessed the gate? She attempted to pry the chair that sat in the other alcove, but for some reason, it was nailed firmly to the floor. _So what do I do now? _At that moment, Hewie barked. He cocked his head, and a sudden idea sprung in her mind.

"Come here boy" she whistled and Hewie moved towards her, his tail sweeping the air. "Sit" she commanded once he reached the section. He did so, a little reluctantly though, still looking up at her curiously. Her only hope now was that he was heavy enough to keep the gate open…She moved off the block. He started to follow.

"No! please….sit" she gestured with her hands, although she was sure it wouldn't help. Hewie sat down again. The gate opened, with a rusty squeal she was afraid that would attract that huge man…and she dashed through it quickly, her hands reaching the control switch-

-and then Hewie barked-

-the gate came crashing down and then she could hear heavy breathing. The thing appeared at the doorway, sighting her behind the gate, his eyes wide with glee. He grunted and hurried towards her and onto the giant eye-

-ant the circular objects on the wall opposite to the doll-nailed wall seemed to spring to life and Fiona saw they were actually hundreds of miniature eyes that sighted the intruder, small but sharp shards of metal shot out from their pupils, shooting directly into the monster's flesh. He screamed, spraying blood everywhere, backing away, collapsing against the rear wall and Fiona disarmed the trap as Hewie bounded into view, past the monster and the trap safely.

Fiona pulled the door open, ran through it and slammed it shut once the dog shot past her, leaning against it, her breaths deep, uneven. _Too close_... Hopefully when thing recovered, it would confused enough to wander away to another part of the castle, and away from her.

She stood at the door's side listening carefully, holding her breath, as she heard it stumble to its feet, mumble something followed by slow heavy steps out of the room. _Good_…_luckily its not too smart_….Once she was certain it was gone, she moved as quietly as she could down the small set of stairs, gazing all around her. This room was carpeted unlike the other rooms, which was good so her footsteps were muffled as well as nicely lit and comfortable. She paused for a moment to look at what looked like an old fashioned telephone, the ones you see in the old black and white movies and after a moment's thought, she picked it up, holding it to her ear.

Nothing. Sighing, she dropped the receiver back onto it's cradle and almost at once, it rang, making her jump in surprise. She picked it up quickly before she attracted any attention. "He-hello?" she stuttered into the mouthpiece, hearing nothing but static. "Hello?" she repeated again, unsure what else to say.

There was a heavy breathing noise, like someone struggling to breathe, then "Fiona?" The voice was ancient, wavering, and almost hard to hear through the white noise. She swallowed hard, her throat dry before answering "Who…who is this?"

The breathing seemed to get louder, unless if she imagined it. "Listen to me Fiona….be wary of Riccardo…" the voice rasped, being lost in a haze of static "…your azoth" Then the line was cut off. Fiona stood there, holding the phone to her ear, confused, wondering what he'd meant.

"My azoth?" she said uncertainly. _What in the world was azoth?_

* * *

That stupid old man. He'd tried to contact her, but no, he wouldn't let him, he won't have her…

Riccardo paced the balcony restlessly, stopping for a brief few seconds, his hand on his chin, deep in thought. He'd cut the line just before the old man could say anything important, which was good because everything had to be in his control, everything was his to take care of.

He stared down at the courtyard below that surrounded the castle interior, watching the wind ruffle through the trees, the balcony creaking a little. It was old, and could give way any moment. But Riccardo was careful, he knew where the most dangerous part was, and was happy enough to stay out of its range. The castle, he had to admit, was magnificent, with so many twists and turns, designed to be a playground of many sorts, with puzzles to complete it.

Then, behind it was the smaller but no-less grand mansion that acted as the entrance to his labs, where he spent most of his time researching, testing anything he could find.

Not too bad, a couple of humans, however they were all failures. He was referring to those abominations, those things were once human, but due to intense testing, they were now soulless, mindless creatures, mumbling gibberish as they stood on the spot, not moving at all, until they starved to death…. The smell was so bad, that he'd gotten that Debilitas to remove them, dispose of them.

Then there were the animals, but they weren't as responsive to the testing as humans had been, he'd brought that stupid mutt in to test, but the stupid thing just escaped, and ran all around the castle until he'd caught it again, and left it to die underneath that dead tree for good measure. After all, it deserved it. The thought almost made him laugh.

Then, he felt someone watching him and turned his head slightly. Indeed it was Daniella, the old man's original creation, designed to be the perfect woman…. But she lacked the one thing that completed the package. _The azoth_. He stroked his chin, wondering if the old man had sent her to watch him again, he did that a lot lately, maybe because he thought Riccardo was too untrusting. _And I am, I'm not following your orders now old man_. He smiled a little, it felt good to be free, to do whatever he'd pleased for once in his life.

Riccardo looked down at the courtyard again just in time to see a pulsing blue orb of light slowly pass by, the luminescents he called them, the small creatures attracted to heavy amounts of azoth. Once an azoth-human had contacted with them, they would be shocked, sound-waves radiating from them were meant to attract others to the spot. Needless to say, he hated them, he'd been shocked too many times to count and was clearly, sick of it. _Stupid shits keep multiplying too; luckily they don't survive for too long_….

He watched it move out of sight and sighed, thinking about Fiona.

His first meeting with her was well planned, she understood his intentions, her fear was incredibly delicious… almost addictive. He licked his lips, it wasn't long until he could meet her in person, they could get to know each other a little more…. But for now, she was stuck in a maze in which she couldn't escape, every one of her turns would be under his control, only his...

Riccardo's smile, turned into a grin, then a chuckle as he watched Daniella in the corner of his eye melt back into the shadows, his chuckle turning into laughter that echoed into the dark, dark night.

* * *

The nursery room was coloured red, various dolls and toys scattered messily about the place. Although it was a place for kids, there was something oddly sinister about it. Maybe it was the fact there was a doll stuck in the cage. Or the rocking chair, that was still rocking, with the doll seated in it…Fiona just stared at it, unsure what to think. _Don't think about it! It's not important_.

A quick check around the nursery room held promise. She found a small carry bag in the wardrobe, which could loop around her shoulders so it rested on her hip. _Better then having to stick things in my pockets,_ She thought glumly.

She stepped away and walked out the next door, wondering which part of the castle she was in now. She pulled out the map, as she stepped in the next room, eyes scanning the old paper. _Entrance hall_…_nursery, just been there, I'm now in the Grand hall, second floor_…. She looked up, a gasp caught in her throat.

This had to be the biggest room in the castle yet, there were no hallways, just a staircase in one corner, leading to the ground floor. Her footsteps echoed loudly as she walked through it, pausing to examine some kind of medieval diorama Knight armor and weapons shone dimly in the light, frozen in several impressive positions.

She headed towards the staircase, and after a second's thought went through the door next to it, leading outside, revealing an ancient balcony. She took in a few deep breaths of fresh air, so wonderfully sweet in her lungs. She studied the map again as she stepped near the balcony edge, hearing it groan a little but not caring. _Lets see_…_there's a ladder here too leading up to the third floor_…_and the room there_….she frowned a little. There was a door leading out of the third-story room but there was no more to the map after that. _Maybe it's a way out! _She looked upwards, towards the ladder-

-and as she did, the floor beneath her suddenly gave way, and she felt herself falling, screaming all the way down, as bits of stone and concrete hit her from all over-

-Then there was silence. She groaned and sat up, her heart beating at a mile a minute. _What just happened? _She stared up, feeling dizzy. Half of the balcony had collapsed, dust still being raised from the impact, mainly her fault. She stood up, and looked herself up and down. Nothing but a few cuts and bruises, nothing serious. Luckily for her, the drop wasn't so high, and she was also lucky enough not to be squashed by one of the massive blocks of stone-

-but not lucky enough as _he_ appeared, grunting, peering down at her from the balcony's edge. She began running to her left even as he leapt from the balcony, landing clumsily on the ground, pushing himself to his feet. _Quick! Run faster! _She run past a lamp post, a fenced off area and down a narrow twisting road that went past a ladder and led to some kind of shed. She pushed herself to keep running as she heard his footsteps behind her, and she burst into the shed, her eyes quickly scanning the area. _No, no! _It was just a dead end, and it seemed it was also the home of that thing. She searched wildly for a place to hide, feeling her spirits sink when she realized she was totally trapped and that thing was going to come in any minute-

-"FI-O-NA!" Fiona froze as it called her name, stepping away from the door as it came in, it's hands manically brushing at it's own scalp. Fiona stepped back, her hands feeling for anything to throw. Her hand found something raggy, and she winced, picking it up, realizing it was a doll, and a filthy one at that. She tossed it at him, the doll bouncing off his head, and onto the floor. For a moment, he looked stunned before looking at the doll, then he stiffened, as if resisting some primal urge…..before he fell to his knees, picking the doll up in his huge hands and began playing with it.

Fiona took this chance and carefully moved past him, and out the door before she started to run, feeling incredibly lucky.

* * *

Ha ha. Apparently in the doll/puppet trap room, you can lure Debi into the trap. That's what someone said in a walkthrough when I was playing the game. So I stood there for hours (I even fell asleep waiting for him to come), but nothing happened. Damn! Time wasted.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. When I wrote this fic, I wrote the start, then, I wrote the ending, and I finished off Daniella now, so I'm on to Riccardo. If you want me to keep posting, please review! Then I will put up the next chap. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note- Hello. Its me again. Another big thanks to those who reviewed! I posted up the next chapter for you. Happy reading!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She must have lost the map when the balcony collapsed. "That's just great" she said out aloud, lightly slapping her head.

Fiona stood in a small hall, resting a little after her close encounter with the monster. She glanced around quickly, then began to walk back towards the collapsed balcony. One noticeable aspect about this particular place were dozens of square-shaped holes...it was a little unnerving to her, especially one section where the holes appeared so deep that she couldn't see properly into the darkness...

"Fi-ona"

She froze as some wavering voice whispered her name, and stared at the hole-filled wall in fear. No, she didn't really believe in ghosts but then again, she didn't really believe in monsters either...

She moved a little closer, crouching down to examine one particular hole. There was something there, glinting there in the dark, and she stretched out one hand to grab it-

-and a frail hand shot out of the hole, firmly clasping on her own. She screamed in shock, and pulled back, watching it withdraw into the darkness, unsure what just happened. She stood up, backing away from the wall as fast as she could. She peered down at her hand, and saw what she was holding...a small silver key and a torn folded-up piece of paper. A note. She quickly opened it, eyes scanning the fine print;

**"Damn that Riccardo! He has sealed off the main gate. But not to worry... there is another less-known way out of the castle. **

**An old mansion lies beyond Belli castle. Freedom to that lies through that mansion. I am writing down directions for getting to the mansion below."**

Fiona gasped, intridged, and kept reading;

**"There is a room (indicated by the map you have found) that has three stories near the suspension bridge. On the first floor of that room are two contraptions. These are known as ****Lunar Refractors****. Use these to reflect light onto the**** marked wall ****at the back. Doing so will open the way to the chapel, where I have kept the secret Goddess Key out of Riccardo's grasp. **

**The last Lunar refractor lies in the top floor of the ****music room****. Make sure you adjust each one carefully so it should work. **

**Fiona, please understand that my only desire is to free you from the wretched tomb of a castle.**

**Lorenzo"**

Fiona finished reading and stuffed the note in her bag, unsure what to think. _Lorenzo, huh? Is he trying to help me? But why?_

She continued walking down the pathway, studying the silver key in her open hand. It looked too small to fit in one of the doors, and there was an etched design of a book on it's handle...She stopped to screw up her eyes, thinking hard. _Where_..._where?_... She opened them again and frowned a little. _Why can't I think properly? Is it because I'm stressed? _She shrugged and continued walking

It was dark and silent the only light sources were a few lamps, spread widely apart, and the castle itself. Fiona shivered a little in the cold. She jogged back towards the balcony, wondering where Hewie was. _Did he get caught in the collapse as well? I hope not_... Fiona reached the crumbling mass, peering upwards at the ruined structure. "Hewie?" she whispered uncertainly. By the looks of it, she couldn't climb up unless she wanted to break her back...but there were a few doors leading back into the castle. She stepped forward to the nearest one, reaching out to touch the knob. _Hey! _The door was a fake, it was just a wall painted to look like a door. _Bizarre_, she thought, shaking her head. She turned away to check out the others...and something flashed.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes finding something floating, a blue orb of light hovering above the ground. She eyed it warily, unsure exactly what it was. _A- A bug? _Fiona decided it was best to stay away from it. She spun around to head in a different direction-

-and ran directly into the path of another one, feeling it smack into her face. Something strange radiated throughout her body from the impact, her body was going numb and there was a quick, fresh jolt of pain. She yelped in surprise. _I was shocked! _She stepped away from the other orb, not wanting that to happen again.

She edged around it carefully and pulled one of the doors open, closing in gently behind her. _Hopefully those things can't pass through walls_...

She paused to quickly scan her surroundings. _Pool table, stuffed animal heads, display cases_...she moved through it quickly, unlocking the next door and pulling it open-

-Then there was a loud bark and Fiona felt something hit her body, knocking her to the ground.

"You missed me, huh?" she said smiling as the canine licked her face. "Bad breath Hewie"

She stood up, Hewie circling her, clearly excited. _Where to now?_ She moved back into that grand hall room, slowly moving around the strange lit table display, and past one other door. _Maybe I should check out that balcony again. Be extra careful this time_. She quickened her pace and hurried up the staircase, taking two steps at a time. Once she was outside, she moved carefully around the now gaping hole and was soon at the ladder's base.

Hewie whimpered at her knee. She bent down, stroking his head. "I'll be right back, okay?" she said lightly. "I won't leave you here all alone" Although she was pretty sure he didn't know what she was talking about, she thought she spotted some sort of understanding look in his eyes. She gave him a quick pat before she began to climb.

The ladder groaned and squealed at her weight but didn't give way. She reached the top, brushing her clothes absently before moving a little closer. _Hmmm_..._a draw bridge?_ It was already set down, leading to the next part of the building...that big third-story room, and that mysterious door. She walked along it, reaching the door and giving it a slight push. It opened with no trouble and she glanced inside quickly before stepping in.

_Wow, this room is big_..._this must be the room Lorenzo was talking about_... The third story was a simple railing that lead all around just above the second floor, more of a catwalk actually. She peered downwards, frowning a bit. The map had shown there were three floors, not just two..._so where's the first? Could I be in the wrong place?_ She looked up and saw it, that door that lead to nothing off the map..._a way out?_ She hurried toward it, and grabbed the handle. _Locked!_ She felt disappointment wash over her, trying to resist the urge to scream out in frustration. She didn't need to be chased by that monster right now...

She moved down the stairs, her eyes taking in a simple scene, a giant crest picture carpet located in the room's centre, surrounded by large coloured blocks, fitting neatly together. All were colour-coded relevant to its wall, green, red, grey and yellow. She walked to the centre, taking in this bizarre scene. Lorenzo said there was something called a Lunar refractor here...but it looks like the first floor doesn't even exist! She stopped, kneeling down to examine the crest. It wasn't carpet...some sort of grate...she took a closer look, seeing underneath there was something spiraling, metal...

_A hidden staircase!_

She stood up, tapping the rusty metal with her boot._ How am I supposed to get this open? _She took another look around the room again, searching for a lever, or a button at least. _There's nothing except those coloured blocks, I wonder_...

She noted several blocks were pulled out of their positions and wondered why. She walked over to one, inspecting it closely. The blocks had two metal plates on each side...maybe a magnet or something like that. She pushed it easily back into it's position. A loud _click_ sounded out. She paused, looking towards the hidden staircase. _Maybe one's not enough_.

Slowly, she carefully moved the blocks back to their walls, each making a loud click once set into their openings. As the last one was moved back into it's spot, a loud humming noise filled the room. The metal-grate shell was pulling back, revealing the hidden stairs. She hurried down it, praising herself as she moved onto the first floor, a really dusty, crumbly room. There was only one door here, locked from the inside leading back out into the courtyard...and two odd, metallic statues sat on either side of the room. _The lunar refractors_...

She stepped towards the nearest one, touching the surface. A mirror-like piece of glass shone dimly at her. It was pointed towards the rear wall, where a large painted red spot indicated something hidden... _Lorenzo mentioned something about matching them up_..._three lunar refractors in all_..._opens up to a chapel_... There were only two here. Shrugging, she moved over to the next one, her mouth dropping open in shock. The reflecting glass was missing. _No_.

She sagged against the wall sighing. _How am I supposed to get out of here when bits and pieces are stuck all over the place? _She dug through her bag and read Lorenzo's note a few more times, and found nothing about the whereabouts of the missing glass. As she scrunched it up, stuffing it into her bag, her hand nudged something. She withdrew the silver key, staring at it in wonder. Then it all clicked. Before she met that monster, there was a locked drawer in that study room..._and there could be a possibility the glass was there! Maybe that's why Lorenzo left me the key_...

She exited out into the courtyard through the one door, feeling her hopes getting high.

In the distance, the monster wailed angrily.

* * *

He was getting annoyed. And angry.

Riccardo stood in one of the castle's rooms, one that used to be a spare bedroom but was moved. A broken chandelier dominated the scene, cob webs and dust covering the useless thing. He paced the room, unable to think, just lost in his thoughts of anger.

_That stupid old man, how dare he_...

He was getting tired, trying to find the old man had been harder work then he expected. Only the old man, and Daniella knew all the secret passage ways throughout the castle's structure. Riccardo had never been too trustworthy to have that information..._And he keeps trying to contact my Fiona, try and help her escape me_...

He stopped suddenly, picking up an ancient key-plate writer and tossing it onto the floor in rage. It smashed to bits, giving him little pleasure and doing very little to quench that anger. Daniella watched him silently, emotionlessly. She sat gracefully on a chair next to the chandelier, her eyes following his movements. He stepped up to her, his eyes narrowed, his tone trembling on the edge of his anger.

"I'm tired of playing games" he said out aloud. "I want to know!"

She didn't answer him, her penetrating gaze focused on him. He stared back at her, his anger building up to uncontrollable levels. _No, the stupid woman won't answer you_..._only responds to that old man_...

He slapped her, her head snapping with a sickening crunch to the left. Anyone normal slapped like that would cry out in pain, but Daniella did not, her face betraying nothing, no flicker of emotion. Nothing.

"Where's the old man?!" he screamed in her face. "Where the hell is he?! I'll-"

He slapped her again. Her head snapped to the right, then rolled back into place, her eyes finding him again. Frustrated, he continued slapping her for what seemed forever-

-and it did no good. He finally stopped, watching Daniella look up at him, the corners of her mouth bleeding, her pale face heavily bruised and swelling-

-yet she still looked at him, her mouth curling in a sneer, one hand touching the bloody trail from her mouth. The damn woman was just a doll; she couldn't feel anything, not even emotions, not even pain. He was cursed with similar afflictions, he could feel emotions alright, but something inside him screamed something was missing.

No, he wasn't a true creation. His own azoth was a dud, a failure. He silently cursed his brother who was blessed with that true gift-

-_That's why I want her azoth. It will make me whole, complete. _

"The Azoth is mine old man" he said through clenched teeth.

* * *

The main POV is focused on Fiona. The stalkers generally have only short little snippets (Daniella gets a long part somewhere, I think), but it shows what the hell they are doing when they're not around. Ha ha. I put up this random character profile for Debi below;

_Name- Debilitas_

_Age- ???_

_Hair colour- If he has hair! I think the bristles on top of his head are reddish-brown in colour._

_Eye colour- brown/black_

_Status- retard_

_Welcome Stalker no 1. Debi is a handyman/gardener of Belli Castle. Obviously he hasn't been doing a good job, (all the weeds everywhere, lol) and he's a big man whith the mind of a child. Its says in the game manel that he sees Fiona and is "compelled to chase after her", but we all know that because he is an ass and he really thinks that shes a doll. Only says phrases like "My dolly" or "Where is you?!" or "Fi-on-a!". I personally think he is the most annoying stalker of all, I couldn't get away from this guy! He kept killing me!_

Okay. Please review and I'll post up next chapter! Debi is about to be kicked in the balls. Literally.


	7. Chapter 6

Authors note- I only have two words: Boss fight. Ha ha! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Fiona hurried down the secret staircase, skidding to a stop near the statue.

She held the reflecting glass up to eye-level, examining it carefully. She was right, the silver key she'd found had opened the drawer and revealed the mirror-glass...and she had taken it, silently cheering her efforts. Then the monster came back. She'd hid in the shadows behind the study door, praying it wouldn't see her as it stumbled aimlessly around the room. She managed to sneak away when it went to look for her elsewhere, and dashed back to the second-floor piano room (Where she discovered the first lunar refractor), and then scaled down the ladder near that monster's shed. She'd run all the way back to the secret staircase room without being caught. She sighed, feeling relieved and gently pressed the glass into it's crater.

It fit in perfectly, and Fiona smiled, rotating the statue so it faced the other. She stepped away once it clicked into place, and saw a light beam hit the glass from the first lunar refractor that she positioned to face the moon, then bouncing onto the next statue-

-whose beam hit the sealed doorway, the heavy door sliding open instantly. _Now what's here_... She went through it, into another hall, one that was completely drenched, so water dripped onto the tiled floor from the ceiling. She stepped inside, careful not to slip, and moved down it, following a long, curving staircase leading downwards, that lead into-

-another hallway, but this one was so dark, she couldn't even see a the floor. She moved forward a few steps and stopped in front of the shadowed floor, looking at it cautiously. She extended one leg, lightly stepping onto it-

-but no, there was nothing there, her leg fell and she could feel herself falling with it. Losing balance. As she fell, she grasped at the air wildly with her hands, trying to catch hold of anything-

-then her fingers found something hard, a stone ledge in which she clung on for dear life. _Oh god_. She hung there, feeling her fingers beginning to slip. _Concentrate_. She slowly hoisted herself up shakily, one leg over the ledge so she sat there, balancing. She was in the dark area now, and she could see three lit platforms, the one she'd been on near the entrance, one towards the middle, closest to her and the other near the end. _This better be worth it_. She felt weird; she still couldn't see was she was sitting on... _I can't sit here forever_..._I need to move_. Slowly, she began using one hand to feel and follow the path her ledge went to. _It's like I'm blind-folded_, she thought, crawling down the area her hand confirmed was safe. She made it to the middle-lit platform, feeling more relief. Then it quickly went away.

"I'm stuck now" she said to herself. A bark. Hewie appeared at the doorway, prancing towards her.

"No! Hewie stay!" she cried out, afraid the dog would fall-

-but he didn't, he moved casually across the darkness without a stumble. "How did you..." she said weakly as he reached her side. "You amaze me" she said, scratching his head. Using Hewie was a lot more easier...she stuck close to him, memorizing the path as he walked ahead of her, and calling him back if she was unsure. A few times she almost crawled on nothing. Once tile broke lose and clattered to the bottom of the pits. Fiona listened, feeling her stomach twist. It sounded like a long drop. Trying to ignore it, she continued following Hewie's white tail, finally reaching the other side. She got to her feet, giving Hewie a quick rub behind the ears for his efforts before slowly moving towards the only door. As she pushed it open, she coughed from thick clouds of dust. She stood still, waiting a few seconds for it to settle.

_The chapel?_

It looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. Thick layers of dust caked the pews leading up the the altar. The coloured glass-windows shone with some mysterious light. Fiona walked straight towards the altar, awed, dust rising with her every step. She stopped and stared at it. The altar consisted several dead flower bouquets, an ancient bible resting in the centre and behind it, a marble statue in the form of a beautiful woman-

-and hanging from her, was a shiny metallic object. Fiona squinted, and moved closer. A key. Her heart skipped a beat. _The key Lorenzo told me about! _She carefully stepped up onto an engraved square block, extending her arms. It took all her height, including standing on her toes, to reach it. She yanked it from it's holder and jumped off the crate, examining it thoughtfully. It was etched with a strange symbol...but it didn't look like the key to the castle gates, it was too small but-

-_creaaaakkkk_. _Oh no_. Fiona looked down at Hewie. The dog was growling, his face pointed towards the chapel's entrance, and Fiona followed his gaze as she slipped the key in her pocket, feeling that the worst was about to come-

-and that monster, the one that feverishly pursued her when she first got here was standing behind the door, eying her longfully. He slowly closed the door before raising his arms up, clapping them together in glee and giggling loudly, like some demented child. With him blocking the door, she couldn't possibly get out, and even if there was that chance, she had to be slow and careful while crossing the dark room again...

_I'm trapped_.

Fiona stepped back, watching him warily as he lumbered towards her, looking excited. Her keen eyes tried searching for a way out...then she saw it. The massive chandelier of the chapel, made from beautiful glass, looking expensive and heavy. Attached to it were two pulleys...if she broke one and get him to stand underneath the chandelier, it could knock him out, long enough for herself and Hewie to escape. It was worth a try. _Either try something or I'm dead anyway_.

She waited for him to get close, then ducked to the right, his hand hitting the air. "Hewie!" she screamed out. As she ran for the left pulley, she heard an anguished scream of pain and spared a moment to look. Hewie had clamped his jaws around the monster's fat neck, biting down as hard as he could. Fiona glanced at the pulley, trying to find a way to release the lock. No, it was too stiff and rusted to unlock normally._ I have to break it_. She began kicking out at with her leg, feeling it hurt as it collided with the metal, but ignoring it. She bit her lip and focused, trying to ignore the monster's screams and Hewie's yelps. _Nearly! Hold on Hewie! _She gave it a final kick. It gave way, the chain sliding a little as the pulley came loose.

She shot a glance at the chandelier. It still hung, now swaying slightly. _Eh? Why won't it come down?! _She looked towards the other pulley. _Maybe I have to break that one too! _She dashed toward it and something furry flew past her face. Hewie hit the far wall and shank into a heap, whimpering.

"No! Hewie!" she screamed. She spun around to see the monster right next to her, close enough for her to smell him, an unpleasant, sweaty smell. He laughed, arms outstretched to give her a bear hug. It was too late to dodge. Fiona felt herself being lifted up in the air, pressed tightly to his chest, and also being squeezed in his arms. _He'll break me at this point! _She squirmed, kicking out in random directions, trying to remove herself from his grasp-

-and one of her kicks must have hit him in the groin. He let her go, doubling over in pain. And she scrabbled to her feet, and began kicking at the right pulley, looking behind in fear as the monster staggered up, his face no longer happy and excited...but angry. He charged at her with some kind of inhuman roar-

-and she leapt to the side, as he plummeted into the pulley. It smashed instantly. Fiona glanced up again. _Why isn't that chandelier falling?!_ She looked towards the monster, fresh out of ideas. "Hewie!" she said weakly. The dog lay still, unmoving. She backed away towards the altar, the monster following, his eyes narrowed towards her. _Cracckkk_. Fiona glanced up, her heart skipping a beat. _The chandelier_..._it's falling_...Without another thought, Fiona charged at him, thrusting her arms out, cringing a little as her hands touched the damp material of his ragged shirt. Stunned from her push, he stepped back a few paces, then looked up-

-and the chandelier fell, smashing right on top of him. With a wailing scream, he fell too, and then after that, there was only silence.

* * *

It hurt, it hurt all over.

He felt the world go black, and only knew one thing, that he was hurting so much like he'd never been hurted before...that dolly had hurt him bad, and he was angry because it wouldn't let him play with it...all he wanted to do was play-

-and when the world came back, he could see a white light, and his dolly was standing there too, its hands held together. He stared in awe, watching the light behind it go brighter and brighter so he could only see white. The thoughts that made him angry faded away. He sunk down onto the cool cold floor, needing to sleep, he was so sleepy.

Sleep. Sleep.

Sleep was all he needed. He could hear sweet words being whispered while he slept, the last thing his eyes seeing was that light and his dolly.

No. Not dolly.

An Angel.

He opened his eyes again, vision coming back to him and saw the angel and its friend near by him, watching him with their eyes. He groaned, feeling the hurtiness come back and pushed the heavy object off him. The angel still watched him.

Still on his knees, he sunk low to all fours, master telling him to respect the angel. Then, he got to his feet, slowly moving, because he was still hurting badly, and headed away from the angel. He could still feel it watch him, and now he knew.

Not allowed to play anymore.

* * *

Fiona was exhausted, her foot bruised from all the kicking, but she followed Hewie out of the chapel. The dog had only been knocked out thankfully, and didn't seem too badly hurt, despite the fact he'd been thrown from one side of the room to the other. After the monster fell unconscious, she'd limped over to Hewie, holding him in her arms, telling him it was alright and they could leave now...

The monster then stirred and woke up. But unlike before...he didn't chase them or hurt them. Either they taught him a lesson or he came to his senses. _His eyes are like a child's...that's probably what he really is inside_...In a strange way, Fiona had the feeling he wouldn't try to hurt her or Hewie again.

That was a good thing.

Their steps were slow, but they made it back to the castle, Fiona trying to find a bit of food for the dog in the kitchen. It seemed that maid had finished cooking...whatever she was cooking... There were a few hanging strips of meat and something raw left on the cutting board...Fiona's hunger faded, that sick feeling coming back. _That's what food looks like before you eat it. Get over it. _

She laid down a few pieces of raw meat that Hewie began munching on without protesting. As she watched him eat, something hard poked her leg through the skirt. She dug through the skirt's small pockets and found it, that key she'd gotten at the chapel. _All that work for a little key? I really hope it was worth it_. She fingered the symbol on it, recognising the design but forgetting exactly where it came from...

-_that door._ The door that led off the map in that secret staircase room near the chapel. "Of course" she said out aloud, startling Hewie. She absently stroked his head, feeling her hopes get high. That lead to a mansion...that lead to freedom.

She waited for the dog to finish his meal then beckoned him to follow her back to the courtyard, and into the secret staircase room. She scaled the stairs quickly, Hewie at her heels and made it to the top.

_This door! _Fiona held up the key she'd gotten in that church, matching its symbol to the symbol on that door. A match. She gently inserted the key, smiling a little as the lock clicked open. Finally, things seemed to going right-

-then a pale white hand grasped her own. Fiona felt her heart jump in shock, the key she'd been holding fell to the floor with a heavy _clink _that echoed around the huge room. She turned slowly, finding herself face to face with that maid. She gasped. The maid gazed at her through those empty gray eyes before her pale lips parted. "Dinner is served Miss"

_What? _Fiona stared at her, at a loss for words. The maid moved herself closer, so Fiona could feel her breath on her cheeks. "Dinner is served Miss" she repeated, more slowly, clearly as if she was talking to a deaf person.

With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she gripped Fiona by the arm and escorted her back to the castle, Fiona feeling helpless against her will.

* * *

Hurray! Debi is gone now! Hey** Kairisoul09**, good to see you playing the game! See how many times you die, you're bound to die at least once...lol. At least once you finish, you can unlock those cool items that let you turn invisible and stuff. **Callistocat**, have you finished the game yet? he he. Its nice to see others playing the game I love. People around me think its annoying.

Anyways please review! I shall put up the next chapter!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors note-** Big thanks to those who reviewed again. This chapter introduces Daniella, that "Weird maid". Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Daniella attended to Miss Fiona's needs as much as she had to, laying several plates of hot soup across the clothed dining table, then pulling Miss Fiona's chair out slightly to make her sit.

She bowed as Miss Fiona sat down, looking a little puzzled.

"Dinner is served miss" she said once more, as she straightened, her head facing directly ahead.

"Umm…thanks" Miss Fiona weakly said as she pulled one plate towards her, cautiously sniffing the contents. She lifted the spoon to her lips, and tasted.

Daniella watched her quietly, wondering what it would be like to taste. Or to feel anything. Her creator had told her many times, she was designed to be the perfect woman. Her talents were said, to be put to good use. Yet why was she created, when she couldn't enjoy the simple pleasures in life? She was not meant to know….but Mr. Riccardo had mentioned something about azoth.

_Azoth. _

Her master had told her it was the alchemic substance that gave one a soul, to be able to feel like an ordinary human…to feel like a woman.

And that was the only thing she lacked, in this pitiful body.

She watched Miss Fiona push the plate away, looking pale.

"Is it not to your liking?" She asked quietly.

Miss Fiona looked up at her in surprise "Umm….I'm not very hungry at the moment"

"Rest Miss Fiona" Daniella told her "Your bed has been prepared"

"Ummm…thanks for the meal" Miss Fiona gave her a small smile, in which Daniella did not return. Slowly, she stood up and left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Daniella waited a few more moments before she started to clean away. Stacking the unfinished bowls one by one into the kitchen sink with trained swiftness. As she moved to pick up the last bowl, she stopped, looking at it curiously. How does it taste? Slowly, she picked up the silver spoon Miss Fiona had been using, dipping it into the remaining contents. She tasted it.

Nothing.

Like always.

"I am not complete" she said simply.

* * *

Fiona felt sick, the contents of the soup swirling around in her stomach, making her feel even sicker. She stumbled up the stairs moving at a slow walk, feeling the need to throw up. _What_…_what in the world did she put in that soup?!_ That maid was downright creepy, not even taking her strange eyes off her as she ate the whole time. That feeling she had when that woman was around...was just so uncomfortable, that it made her nervous.

_There's something wrong with her, that's for sure_, Fiona thought. _It's like she's a robot, so emotionless._

She reached the guestroom, and sat down on the large bed, wondering what to do now. _Maybe a quick nap for now, hopefully I'll feel better after some sleep_….She lay down, staring blankly at the ceiling, her eyes slowly drooping, as her mind went to sleep. She closed her eyes for a brief second, feeling herself dozing off, being swallowed up in her dreams-

-then she felt a tightening in her lower abdomen, a little below her stomach. Unsure what it was, she snapped awake-

-and that creepy maid was standing over her, one hand tugging at her lower stomach...and Fiona shrieked and rolled away, heart racing. The maid watched her, and there was something odd about the expression on her face. An almost, longing expression….

The maid stepped away, moving slowly, almost robotically towards one of the glass windows overlooking the garden. She stared outside for a moment, Fiona watching her in fear as she turned her head slightly. "I am not complete" she said softly.

"What...what do you mean?" Fiona asked shakily. The maid turned slowly, her hand extending, pointing directly at her.

"Mine...I want it..."she said coldly.

Fiona felt a new prickle of fear overcome her...just like when she first saw that monster. The maid turned, resting her palms, and face against the window glass. Her mouth was moving as if she was trying to speak but no words coming out...

"Ummm...what's wrong?" she asked.

No answer. _Thump_. The maid banged her head on the glass. Then, a few seconds later, another heavy _thump_. Fiona watched in silent horror, unsure what to make of it as the maid continued banging her head slowly-

-and then she was in a frenzy, her head smashing against the glass with thick thumps, hard enough to make cracks appear in the bluish surface, and she wasn't stopping. _She's crazy, insane! What should I do?!_

The window broke completely, leaving a gaping hole. The maid stopped, her bleeding head looking upwards, one pale hand reaching for something. _She's not even crying_..._what's wrong with her? _She watched as the maid tugged at a thick piece of glass, pulling it away from the broken window. A shard bigger then a baseball bat. She examined the shard, pressing her mouth against it in some sort of kiss.

Then, she turned slowly towards Fiona, the glass shard held like a sword.

_Run! She's mad! _Fiona leapt off the bed and raced out off the room, down the grand staircase and into the dining room, her heart pounding all the way.

* * *

I know this chap is alot shorter then the others. Forgive me. Out of all the characters, I found Daniella hardest to write. I don't think I portrayed her right...but thats for you to judge. I wonder if anyone's noticed, but I haven't made Fiona swear at all. I can't imagine her cursing...might be too OOC.

Anyways, please reivew. I've already written all of the chapters for Daniella so its up to you if you want me to put them up. Thanks a bunch.

I reloaded this chapter because I made a spelling mistake!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors note-** Sorry I took a while to update. Haven't been really using the net lately. I apologise. Enjoy this part!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Fiona dashed through the castle as fast as she could, back to the secret staircase room, where she slammed the door behind her, chest heaving. She slid down against the wall exhausted. _Whats going on?! What's wrong with me? _

First that huge man and now the creepy maid...was everyone in this place psycho? Or was it just her?

She sat there, allowing herself to calm down. Her heart was already pounding so hard, she thought it might jump out of her chest. She took a few deep breaths, one thought reoccurring through her mind. _You'll be out of here soon, you don't have to worry about all this anymore_. Yes, that was it. She blew out sharply, her hands helping her get to her feet shakily. Hewie whimpered at her knee his large brown eyes looking up at her sadly, tail between his hind legs. The poor thing had been struggling just to keep up with her...

"Too close, wasn't it?" she said to him, lightly rubbing his ears.

_That maid_...Fiona shivered, folding her arms tightly too her chest. _Not complete_..._what did she mean by that? Something inside me? And she wants to_...Fiona felt her stomach go sick once more. No, she didn't want to imagine her own lifeless body sprawled on the ground, that maid laughing hysterically as she ripped something fleshy from her body, splattering blood onto the light tiles...

She shook her head. No, she definitely didn't want to think about that.

"Come on Hewie" she said, jogging upstairs. She pulled the patterned door open, and her heart sank-

-she expected a way out, but no, it looked like another section of the castle, a long hallway. _Well, it couldn't be that easy, remember Lorenzo said something about a mansion?_ She moved inside a few paces, unsure where it would lead. Hewie followed, his steps quick and light. He looked up at her again, his nose sniffing the air.

"What's up boy?" she asked, eying him carefully. He stiffened, his head held high in the air. Then he turned back towards the way they'd come, his tail high, a low growl in his throat. "Hewie?" she asked uncertainly, feeling her chest tightening-

- the door behind them slammed, making her spin around. The maid was there, the glass shard pointing at her threateningly.

"Run!" she shrieked at Hewie, dashing down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her. _How did she get there so fast?! _Her quick footsteps urged Fiona to run faster, and she reached the end of the hall, pushing the door open to reveal a steep staircase. She began to climb quickly.

"Hewie!" she cried looking over her shoulder. The dog appeared at the doorway, leaping up the stairs in long bounding strides and passed her without effort. She followed, just wanting to get away, but her body was working against her, she felt as though she was suffocating, not getting enough air in her system, her legs exhausted from running. _But if I stop, I'm dead_. She kept running, ignoring the stitches in her side, finally making it up the stairs-

-And she spotted another staircase. Her body couldn't take it. She collapsed, her breaths too fast, as she struggled to get up but her body wasn't cooperating. Hewie stopped, and dashed back towards her, his teeth latching onto her shirt, as if trying to make her stand up. "Go!" Fiona commanded, trying to force herself to stand-

-and the maid came into view, moving up the stairs calmly, heading towards her. Fiona stared at her through wide, frightened eyes, watching the corner of the maid's mouth twitch slightly. Hewie moved in front of her, growling deeply, protecting her. She reached out and held onto his neck, keeping him as close as possible as the maid moved toward them, the arm holding the enormous glass shard shaking slightly, ready to attack-

-then she stopped dead in her tracks. _Huh?_ Fiona watched as she turned slowly to her left, her empty gray eyes finding something. There was a dusty mirror there, reflecting her appearance-

-and the maid just stared back at it for a few seconds before her mouth opened, a horrible shriek echoing through the hall, her hands wildly covering her face. Fiona took this chance, stumbling to her feet and running away with Hewie at her side, the maid's tormented screams following them as they ran.

* * *

_Disgusting! Disgusting!_

Daniella couldn't help but scream and back away, trying to protect herself from that hideous image.

_No_..._not complete_..._not complete_..._I want_...

Daniella dropped the glass shard, her hands bashing at the mirror. _No more_..._no more_..._leave us alone!_

The glass smashed from her blows. They rained down, shattering into silvery pieces once reaching the ground. Daniella stepped down hard on the larger mirror shards, crushing them to tinier pieces, making them into some kind of sparkling diamond dust. Without another thought, she stooped down, scooping up a handful of broken glass. _Beautiful_..._so pretty_...she thought to herself, squeezing them in her pale hands, not feeling anything as they cut into her skin, digging into her flesh.

She placed her hand up to her face letting her lips touch the crimson stains on her palm. She smiled a little, always thinking she could taste a little bit of blood. Or maybe she was just fooling herself. She picked up her glass shard, lightly stroking the jagged ends against her face. More blood spewed from the wound.

She felt nothing, and only nothing.

After a few more moments, she headed slowly towards the mansion residence.

It was cleaning time now.

* * *

Fiona found herself in a damp tower-like room, one which had stairs that spiralled all the way up. She looked upwards, squinting a little. _So high_...

There was another spiralling staircase that she couldn't reach...it went all the way up. She continued down the spiralling staircase she was on, looking around in confusion. _Am I still in the castle? _she wondered briefly. She reached the only door in this room, touching the cold, wet door knob. _This can't be the exit, so where am I now? _She pushed the door open, revealing another long hall... _This must be the mansion_.

She sighed and stepped in, Hewie trotting forward. _I guess I keep going then_-

-and the door behind her slammed, then there was a loud _click_ and she spun around, yanking at handle. _Who locked the door! _She pressed her ear against it, hearing something loud and thundering. _Water? _It sounded like hundreds of gallons of water being poured into a pool-

-_Who is flooding that room? Is it so I can't get out? _Fiona pounded at the heavy metal door. _No use, I'm stuck here now_. She sighed again, feeling a little frustrated. Running around all over the place, being hunted by strange people, and doing those annoying puzzles..._and I'm still not being let out_.

Hewie brushed up against her leg, as if to remind her he was still there, and she smiled gratefully, bending over a little to stroke his back. "Good boy Hewie" she cooed, watching him tilt his head back lazily, enjoying this moment of attention.

She looked up at the hall again, and began steadily walking down it, glancing up at the hanging lit lamps, the oil paintings pinned to the stone walls...then she noticed there was a hole in the wall too. Fiona curiously inspected it. There was a room on the other side, and she could probably crawl through.

"Stay here Hewie" she told him before hoisting herself into the dark crawlspace. It wasn't too hard, and soon she was standing on the other side. This room was dusty, several cages hung up high above her, feathers and paper scattered all over the floor. There were a number of odd machines too, she couldn't say what they were used for...She blinked and stepped up to one with a crater-like surface. There was a sealed plastic bag sitting there...labelled in scrawled black letters **"Refined Antimony Powder"**, a glittering sand-like substance inside.

Fiona picked it up. _Great, I can toss it into people's eyes if they get too close, actually, that's not a bad idea_... Provided if they got too close. She stood there, holding the small packet, unsure whether it just leave it or take it with her. Then, she slipped it in her carry bag. Just in case.

Another quick search in the room, and she wasn't able to find anything else. A little disappointed, she crawled out of the space, dropping back into the hall. "Lets go" she said to Hewie, heading down the long hall.

It ended in a garden-like area, a catwalk leading above various trees and plants. _So I must be on the second or third floor then_..._I need to find a map of this place now_. She stepped into the next hall where she saw someone sitting on the couch, their long hair hiding their face. Fiona hurried up to them quickly. _Other people stuck here too? Or another insane person? _

"Excuse me" Fiona asked once she reached them, lightly tapping their shoulder "Hey..." The person shifted slightly and Fiona caught a glimpse of hollowed eyes and rotting skin...

"Ughh!" Fiona backed off. _A mummy?! _She clasped her hand over her mouth, but couldn't hold it in. Stumbling over to a nearby vase, she kneeled down and puked her guts out. _Oh god_..._who would do such a thing_...she wondered, getting to her feet, feeling light-headed, and still sick. She continued heading down the hall, down a long staircase where she found a bathroom. Feeling relieved, she washed her mouth and face, taking a drink as well. _That's good, I feel so much better_...

She headed out, continuing forward into a hall that was lit with red floor lights with a blue door which she passed, heading towards a doorless room...then there was a small living area beyond that, nothing else. Sighing, she headed back to the blue door, pushing it open and stepping inside.

A shrill piece of music played out to greet her, she jumped, looking around wildly. Just some kind of carousel room with three white horses and a moose head..._what is all this? Someone's nasty idea of a joke? _She bypassed the room quickly stepping out into another hall. This hall had several branches, one leading downstairs, one leading to the way she'd come from, and two more on the left and right. She stood at the intersection, taking the one straight ahead of her first, the downstairs one.

This way branched off into two separate areas, and there was something written on a plaque, just between the two staircases. She squinted at it, finding it hard to read in the dim light. She waited for her eyes to adjust a little more to the dark before she read it properly;

**"The right path leads to the truth, whilst the left path leads to deception.**

**When the shroud of deception is lifted, the fog would fade and the path hidden will make itself known. Change ye faithful flock, right these wrongs. If three truths exist, be so that three lies also exist" **

_Hmmm? _She looked down one of the staircases, there was a door there with a Jupiter symbol marked on it. She looked down the other, same deal. A quick try at one of the doors indicated they were locked. And she needed to find the key to that too if she wanted to find out what was in there. She turned back to the branched hall, choosing to go left. Along this hall was another heading right...and a door straight ahead of her. She pushed it open slowly, feeling awed as she stepped inside.

A huge serpent statue, made from a black glimmering stone took most of the space in the room, that and a giant pillar of flame roaring just to her left. The serpent's three heads seemed to stare at her, their ruby eyes bright and menacing. _What a sight_. Fiona stared back at them, most interested in the highest head.

There was something glittering, hanging in its open mouth. A key. She couldn't reach it from here. She stood, hands on her hips wondering what to do. Hewie circled around her, whimpering, and she reached down to stroke him again.

"Hang on...can you reach that key?" she asked him absently. No, that was a stupid idea. He was smaller then her...he wouldn't be able too. She stepped away to examine another door with a symbol on it...locked as well. Then she heard Hewie's bark, turning around in time just to see him leap onto one of the serpent statue's ledges, springing immediately from that one, his jaws snatching the sparkling key from its chain.

He landed on all fours, one head cocked towards her meekly. _**See, I can be useful too**_. That was the look he gave her. She smiled, and rubbed his head as he dropped the saliva-drenched key in her hand. Wiping it on her skirt, she studied it. _The key with the Jupiter symbol on it! _Excited, she hurried back to the locked doors, heading left first.

The door opened with a sharp click, and she stepped in, her eyes spotting several items. A wardrobe, a tea set, just antinque items scattered everywhere. She moved a few paces inside, looking at them, none of this stuff looked useful..._So what's so important about this_-

-"Whoa!" Fiona stepped back, eying the fireplace. Bent over the fire, holding a long metal poker, that was absently stoking the flames, was the maid.

* * *

Weird way to end it right? Ha ha. You may have noticed I actually do skip out on alot of stuff, like puzzles and stuff. To be honest, I really can't be bothered making everything straight to detail with the game. Its hard! But remember, I do add in new bits, like what the stalkers are doing while Fiona is wandering around.

Anyway, I'll post the next chapter up soon after I proof read it. Shouldn't take too long. Please review!!!! Bye!


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note-** Hello, back again with another update. Its really good to see other people are enjoying this silly story too...it makes me happy! Anyways, enjoy! Oh yeah, characters from the game belong to capcom. Forgot to say that at the first chapter. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

A quick refreshing nap was all he needed.

Riccardo stretched out in his tower, standing right at the top to observe the castle from a distance. It was only about an hour's walk away through the thick woodland...it was even quicker just heading over to the mansion's front doors, and that was where he needed to go next.

He sighed, getting a little tired of moving back and forth...but this was the way the game was played. He'd have to sacrifice a few strides for it. He looked up into the sky. Dawn was coming already, time was slipping away quite fast, it'd already been a whole night. Just after he left the mansion in Daniella's hands; which he really didn't want to do, but had to do it anyway; he went back to that old man's place to look for him. He hadn't found the old fool, but he'd found something else instead.

An old-fashioned gun. One that still worked and shot well. He held it in one hand now, lightly tapping it's barrel against his palm. It was a worthy find, and Riccardo was relatively pleased, holding it up to eye level. One carefully aimed shot could kill. He smiled, still tapping it against his hand as he left the observatory tower.

He moved downstairs, down a long spiraling staircase. Daniella was supposed to be taking care of his Fiona now...but he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something wrong in his plan. He remembered the look on the maid's face the moment her mentioned 'azoth', an expression he'd never seen on her before and quite clearly, didn't ever want to see.

_She better not be giving my Fiona grief_, he thought a little anxiously. The azoth was his, not hers...not anyone's except his for that matter. Right now, Fiona wouldn't be able to go anywhere...he locked the mansion doors and flooded the exit tower so she wouldn't wander out of his playground.

Hopefully she stay where she was meant to be if she knew what was good for her.

Either way, he began to move faster, really wanting to make sure everything was still running okay. And if it wasn't-

-Riccardo gritted his teeth, and broke into a run as he headed back to the mansion.

* * *

_How did she get there?! _Fiona froze, watching the maid dig at the fireplace. She didn't move at Fiona's cry of shock, clearly oblivious to her presence. Her mouth was moving as she worked but Fiona couldn't hear was coming out. _Just run! Get out of here! _She quietly turned, intending to leave.

"Miss Fiona" the soft voice made her heart beat faster.

The maid had suddenly stood up, her doleful-eyed expression resting on Fiona. The end of the iron poker she held was a bright, angry red. Fiona shuddered. The maid cocked her head at her before slowly rummaging in her clothes, pulling something out. Fiona stared at it. It was only a beautifully crafted glass bottle with clear liquid gleaming inside.

"A gift from the lord of the manor" the maid said simply.

She held it out, quite still. Fiona stared at her. _She_..._she won't try to stab me will she? _After a few moments, she edged a little closer, taking the item from the maid's outstretched hand and backing away. A mere chuckle escaped the maid's lips, and she lightly grasped the end of the poker, a hissing noise escaping once it touched her skin. Her expression didn't even change. _Scary_...Fiona slowly moved away, watching as the maid slowly sat back down, poking at the fire once again. Her lips were moving silently, she was talking to herself again.

Fiona closed the door carefully, before dashing for the next room. _Creepy, she didn't even try to hurt me that time_..._what's wrong with her?_ She shook, remembering how the maid touched the hot metal, no flicker of pain had crossed her haughty features. _Can't feel pain_... Trying to forget that, she examined the item in her hand. _From Lorenzo? Is he giving me another clue?_ She tucked it away in her bag, deciding to think about it later.

_Now, this room_...she wondered as she unlocked and opened the next door, a surprised gasp leaving her lips. This room was identical to the last, the exact same objects in the exact same places. The only thing wrong with it, was it was a mirror-image, everything had been reversed.

Fiona inspected the identical room, unsure what to do. _Is this another puzzle? _She wondered curiously. She stepped forward to examine a pair of grotesque wax figures, kneeing down to see a small panel set into the floor. _A switch!_ She lifted the panel and found it, a red button set into the stone-

-and as she touched it, a low rumble admitted all around her, dust falling from the ceiling as something heavy was being moved-

-and then silence again. She looked around again, nothing seemed to have changed at all. She stood up, examining another object, a tea-set. No button here. After a bit more searching she discovered two more switches, one set next to a giant hourglass Fiona would have trouble turning over, and the other hidden underneath a chessboard.

As she pressed the last switch, a sudden snap made her whip around. It sounded like something unlocking…. _huh? What just happened?_ She hurried out of the room, stunned. Nothing seem to have changed here...maybe she should head back and check that red door.

As she stepped back into that freakish carousel room, something was definitely different. The music was flat, not tuned properly. And the white horses-

-_Why would someone do that?_ Fiona wondered, examining them in disgust. Several limbs were hacked away, one horse even had it's head missing and they were stained with something red... "It's paint, not blood" she told herself, steering herself to pass this room very quickly. _Why did that room change all of a sudden? Did it have something to do with_..._oh my god_. The passage had changed, it was no longer the red-lit hall that it'd been before.

It was some kind of dungeon or torture room. Well, whatever it was, it gave her the creeps. Two burning lanterns filled the room with an eerie light, and there was a strange contraption, an iron maiden that stood in the far corner, door half open, revealing sharp spikes. Yet, that was nothing compared to the room's centrepiece. Fiona moved down the stairs and stood in front of it, feeling that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach again.

It was a dry corpse, placed majestically in a throne-like chair, its arms resting casually on the armrests. Fiona took a deep breath to calm herself and nearly puked again. The room really stunk. She studied the corpse, noting it wore something sparkling around it's neck. As she stepped closer, she realised it was another key, probably one she needed to get out of here. She reached for it, trying not to to vomit as her fingers touched the dry flesh of its chest-

-then suddenly, one bony hand grabbed her outstretched arm, the corpse was still alive...and screaming. She yelped in surprise and pulled back, trying to pry it's fingers from her wrist. It let go. The force sent her toppling backwards, onto the hard ground, and she watched as the corpse rested peacefully once again, as if nothing had happened.

_What in the world is that?! _She stared at with wide eyes, wondering what to do. _No way, I'm not trying that again_. She stood up, carefully moving around it, her eyes resting on some coloured panels behind it. Next to them was a large stone figure, with four pot-like holders, each possessing a crackling flame. _What's this? Another one of those crazy puzzles? _She eyed it warily, wondering if it was another trap...or maybe not. Someone had done all this deliberately. She cautiously stepped on one panel, a red one. It sunk down slightly. Nothing else happened. She moved one foot to the next, a green one. Something moved and she whipped around. One of the flames had gone out, leaving a thin layer of smoke trailing from it's crater.

_Hmm? What does that mean?_ She stepped onto the next panel, a yellow one. The empty pot suddenly burst into flame once more. She stopped again thinking. _Maybe different combinations make the flames go out...that must be the goal but what happens when they go out? _She stepped off the panel and stood back, arms crossed, just lost in her thoughts. _How do I step on two different panels at once without them being next to one another? _The answer came almost immediately. Hewie barked, observing her efforts from the doorway. She stretched out one hand "Come on boy" she said, beckoning him. He trotted down the stairs and licked her fingers. She crouched down, rubbing him behind the ears.

"I need your help boy" she whispered, before straightening up, leading him to one of the panels. After a few tries, she and Hewie figured it out. After the last flame was extinguished, she stood back, watching. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen-

-then she saw the corpse was alight with several white-blue flames, saw it's mouth drop open in an anguish howl, the loud sound making her clap her hands to her ears. Then after another few moments, it was over, each flame on the corpse fading away, the body sagging limply in it's chair. She glanced back at the stone figure, now alight with several of those blue-coloured flames. _Blue fire?_ She was getting the feeling that nothing would surprise her. She stepped next to the silent corpse, wondering what had happened. Was it dead now? She cautiously poked it's arm. Nothing. She reached over, biting her lip and snagged the key from around it's neck. She held it in her hand thoughtfully, wondering what it was used for. There were a couple of locked doors she'd come across...the red ones and that one near the serpent statue. She examined the marked symbol on it, a mercury sign, if she remembered correctly. Sighing, she placed the key- necklace around her neck and took a quick look inside the iron maiden, feeling a little sick as her eyes found the dry blood that seeped from the door. A lever near by lowered the spikes, but there was nothing else interesting about it.

All she wanted to do was get out of this room quickly. She jogged up the stairs, Hewie by her heels, and back into the carousel room, ignoring the bloody horses, and out into the hall. Feeling relief, she leaned against the wall, resting a little. Now to find that door. As she began to walk, Hewie stopped a few paces in front of her, his ears pulled back, a low growl in his throat. "What's wrong boy?" she asked slowly, already knowing what he smelled but not wanting to believe it. Quick footsteps were coming from one of the hallway's branches. She couldn't tell which one and didn't want to risk just running blindly through the mansion to get away, so she just turned around and dashed through the carousel door, and back into the dungeon room. She hurried towards the only hiding place she could find-

-that iron maiden. As she stepped inside it and closed the door, she could feel her thoughts screaming at her, that this was an crazy place to hide, and she was doomed if they found her-

-and she held her breath, as that freakish maid stepped into the room, her iron poker held high. Fiona risked a quick glance through the barred window of the iron maiden, watching in fear as the maid scanned the room slowly, stepping down the staircase and heading straight for her hiding place. Fiona crouched down low, afraid if the maid peered in, she would see her...then the maid stepped away, her back turned to the iron maiden, one pale hand lightly grasping the lever. Fiona's heartbeat quickened, and she watched in horror as the maid stroke it up and down. _Please don't_..._oh god, I'm dead_...

A mournful howl echoed from a distance. The maid froze, glanced up at the doorway, before dropping her hand to her side, then leaving the room. Fiona could not believe it, she was safe...

As soon as she was sure the maid was gone, she stepped out of the contraption, not ever wanting to hide there again. _Lucky_. _I really need to thank Hewie, he saved my life again_...

She waited a few more minutes before heading back out into the hall, Hewie was sitting there at the intersection, panting a little, his tail wagging happily once he saw her. She jogged down the stairs and gave him a hug, feeling completely grateful that she was still alive.

* * *

The parts with the reversed room and the corpse puzzle were the first bits of his novelization that I started writing, just out of boredom. Then, I decided to write the whole thing. People who have played the game might notice that I have changed various things.

_Name- Daniella_

_Age- in her mid-twenties are least_

_Hair colour- gray purple_

_Eye colour- gray-blue_

_Status- whacked in the head_

_Say hello to Daniella, our freaky maid friend. She's the maid of the castle, and mainly cleans and cooks...well, she cooks food even though she can't taste...or smell...or something like that. She chases after Fiona because she wants her azoth thingie. I hate her. Once, I was running past her, and she tackled Fiona down to the ground, and slit her throat instantly. Yeah, I know, I didn't think she could do that either. Full of surprises that Daniella. Says stuff like "Miss Fiona", or "Its cleaning time now". Has a habit of chasing Fiona with a shard of glass or an iron poker, and closing the door behind her. _

Please review so I can put up the next chapter!!!! Thanks


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note**- another chapter here. Getting close to Riccardo! He he, that weirdo.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

The mercury key had opened up into the gardening room Fiona found earlier, the sound of the small sprinklers twinkling out water was oddly relieving. The room was quite large, trees and shrubs of different kinds growing everywhere. Fiona sniffed, the whole place smelled like dirt. _Which is a nice smell, better then blood anyway_, she thought to herself. She decided to check the place out quickly for something useful-

-then her food nudged against something, and she frowned, looking down. A plant of some kind, uprooted, dying, it's leaves already drooping. She picked it up, taking a closer look. _Weird thing_..._looks almost like a_-

-"Huh?" The thing had a face, two dark eye sockets and a gaping mouth, in which a high pitched scream errupted from-

-and Fiona dropped it, hands over her ears as it continued screaming whatever life it had left. _What in gods name?! _She stared at it as it's scream finished, the thing's leaves curling, turning brown. She cautiously nudged it with her toe. It was dead.

She turned away, noting most of the plants in this area were the same kind...she recognised the strange-shaped leaves and colourful flowers...but these ones were planted, content enough not to wail. Fiona examined a metal plaque at the base of a palm tree.

_Mandroga? I thought those were make-believe too_. she thought as she read the various information it provided.

Fiona turned away to studied them closely, wondering what would happen if she yanked one of them out. Probably start screaming their little lungs out. She wondered if they even had lungs.

At that point, Hewie dashed into the room excitedly. He smacked into Fiona, making her lose her balance and fall down. Hard. "Hewie!" she groaned, feeling something break inside her bag...that perfume bottle the maid had given her. "No!" she snapped angrily to him, the dog sat down, his ears drooped. She turned the bag upside down shaking out the broken glass.

"Bad boy" she said. Hewie whimpered. Fiona stuffed everything else back into her bag, except the broken bottle which she stared at thoughtfully, frowning a little. _Is it just me or can't I smell anything?_ It was true. The perfume had no scent. _What's the use of this then? _Hewie however, wagged his tail, sniffing at the glass. He slowly moved over to one of the flower beds, and barked towards it.

"What's wrong Hewie?" Fiona asked, stepping over to join him. He barked again, his nose directed at the same flower bed. _The same smell? _Fiona reached down and gave one of the flowers a pull. A white flowered mandroga popped out, beginning to wail the moment she plucked it from the dirt.

She stuffed the still-wailing plant in her bag, it's scream muffled a bit from the bag's fabric. "Come on Hewie!" she said, the dog obediently following, as she ran out of the garden room, and headed swiftly towards the last door she hadn't been through yet.

This led her outside...and into; her stomach felt funny again; a graveyard. _Spooky_...she thought, moving past the crumbling headstones. There was a crypt-like structure in the corner...and a gate opposite to that. She looked toward it, noting it was chained and locked. No use checking there. An inscription on it's wall caught her attention;

**"Dead spirit craving for life...crawling back from the underworld...**

**Sip of the fresh-flowing life-blood, when your thirst is quenched, return to the darkness whence you came"**

_What does that mean?_ She moved over to the crypt's entrance, to head inside-

-but something white struck out at her. She stumbled, her back hitting a tree trunk behind her. An arm was waving at her from the crypt, pale, skeleton-like. It seemed to want something. _Is that what it mean on the inscription? _The mandroga in her bag was screaming even louder then ever. _Hmmm? Maybe this?_

She held out the squealing mandroga plant to the flailing arm, gasping a little as the plant was snatched up , and sucked back into the darkness.

The mandroga's screams echoed out, making her wince, the scream hurting her ears...but apart from the screams, there was something else too. _It's feeding, that creature is feeding on the plant_...feeling sick, she stepped back, trying to ignore the chewing sounds that came from the crypt. After a few seconds, the creature roared, followed by the quick patter of feet.

_Is it gone? _She waved her hand into the dark crypt to make sure. _Yep_.

She hurried into the crypt, checking out the damp stone walls, and burning torches hanging from the walls...She stepped into a wider area, noting there was one of those golem things again, although this one appeared to be on display. She passed it, making her way down one of the stone passages. The whole crypt was a network of caves...and hopefully it wasn't big enough to get herself lost in.

* * *

Daniella heard the screams of her children and came running to their aid.

The indoor garden was her children's home, where she nourished them carefully. It was their sanctuary...their home...but what had made them scream like that?

She entered the screaming garden, looking slowly around. She reached down, picking up one of her dead children off the floor, staring at it quietly.

The others were still screaming at the loss of their sibling, and she stepped beside them, cooing them, calming them, whispering softly to them as she stroked their petals, they were her children, as she could not bear real human children. Slowly, she stepped away, still holding her dead child in her hands, lightly burying it into the moist soil.

Once she finished, she turned her gaze to one of the flower beds. One was missing. Torn savagely from its roots. That woman had taken one...had used it like a rag doll and disposed of it. Daniella watched her screaming children, trying to feel something. Unlike her, they felt pain and anger...and she struggled inside to feel something similar.

_No one will ever hurt my children_. That was it. The thought that enabled her to feel something. Unless she was once again, fooling herself. _When I have azoth_..._I can feel like my children can_... she almost smiled at that thought.

Soon, Daniella's wailing scream joined her children's, as she picked up her iron rod, intending to end the life of that woman, just like she had ended the life of her child.

* * *

After a few twists and turns, Fiona found herself exiting out into another cavern. _Huh?_ She stepped up to a glass window, seeing something bright in the distance. She strained her eyesight to see what it was-

-then something big floated past, making her stumble backwards in surprise. "Is that a fish?!" she said to herself, peering at the massive creature. The whole place was submerged in water. She stared out into the dark water, and backed away, afraid that one of the fish may break the glass to get to her...no, she watched too many shark movies, that wasn't going to happen. However, she broke into a run hurrying up a steep staircase, and pulling the door right at the top open.

She gasped, her eyes adjusting to the sudden, bright light. The room she'd stepped into was a enormous library. Thousands of books littered the shelves. Fiona glanced at few titles, noting most of them had something to do with alchemy. _Wow...I wonder what the owner of this place was trying to do_. Crazy experiments? She shook her head, peering upwards. There was a catwalk up above her...one she couldn't reach here. There was also a door...sitting up on the wall.

_What on earth?_ She stopped, frowning at it. _Why is it all the way up there?_

A metal tag over the door read "Theatre room"

_Wonder is anything interesting is up there..._ She stood there, wondering what to do. After a few seconds, her curiousity got the better of her. She pushed a book trolley to the base of the door, and stepped up onto it it, nearly losing her balance, the ancient trolley creaking from her weight. She reached up, grasping the door's knob and pulling, the swinging door nearly knocking her off. _Steady_...she hoisted herself up onto the doorway, straining a little. _It's a lot harder then it looks_, she thought as she pushed herself onto the room's floor, resting a little before straightening up.

It looked like a private study room...there were shelves all over the walls, filled with more books, the white screen for the projector that sat on the table...and-

-dolls. Mannequins more likely, she thought, studying their unfinished bodies. Their faces were almost...realistic, and it spooked her. She glanced away, turning to study the projector. Old and dusty was the first thing that came to her mind. She stared at it, her fingers lightly brushing the surface. An ancient film reel was already set in it. _Maybe someone was watching a movie earlier? _She wondered absently, tapping the circular slot . _Never used one of these before...and it's no DVD player_... _how do I turn it on? _She looked around for a switch, finally finding it at the back. By flipping it, the film sprung to life, a loud whirring noise following as light spilled onto the blank screen.

Fiona sat on the desk, watching. The first image was the back garden...with that big man carrying something over his shoulder..._me! _She stared at the picture, confused as the scene switched, her putting the clothes the maid had given her...her snatching the hanging key in the chapel...and her walking down one of the long mansion hallways. _What? Who filmed this? _The scene changed and there was that hooded man, accompanied by the maid. Both were talking, although she couldn't hear what they were saying...then the man left and the maid bowed him out, the screen zooming up onto something in background...a strange object with symbols on it...Then the film ended, the light from the projector flickering off.

Fiona stood up, unsure what to think. "Who would film me?" she asked herself, bewildered.

_Riipppp_. The noise was abnormally loud in the silent room. Fiona whipped around, her voice trembling "Who-who's there?" she asked, swallowing. The white projector screen was ripped savagely...and there were slow, steady footsteps as _she_ came into view, a plastered smirk on her pale features. She lifted the sharp iron poker, pointing it at Fiona directly. Fiona's eyes darted toward the exit. _Can I get out safely?_ She warily moved towards it, but the maid had already seen what she was doing. With a few quick steps, she was at the entrance, blocking Fiona's only chance of escape.

"Why?" she asked slowly, shakily. "Why are you after me? What do you what?"

The maid met her gaze silently, before her lips opened, one word coming out "Azoth"

"Huh? Azoth?" Fiona repeated, stunned.

"Azoth" the maid said again, her eyes widening, an insane look spreading over her face "Essence of life...of life...wo-wo-woman...WOMAN!"

A high pitched laugh escaped her, her head was jerking uncontrollably...unnaturally...

Fiona, without thinking properly charged, knocking her out of the way as she leapt through the open doorway, her knees smacking down on the stone tiles hard. Wincing, she stumbled up, limping away, the maid's strange, frightening laugh ringing in her her ears. Hewie met her at the library entrance, barking urgently as she approached, then proceeding to gallop down the stairs. Fiona followed, her breathing loud in her ears.

She dashed back to the crypt, hearing the maid's footsteps following, close behind. Then Hewie charged past her, snarling, Fiona hearing a loud high pitched laugh, followed by gnawing sounds. She risked a glance over her shoulder. Hewie's strong jaws had clamped around the maid's shoe, ripping through the material, then flesh-

-Fiona looked away and continued running, where ever she was going, she paid no attention, wildly dashing through the crypt, out the other side into a strange bizarre stairway...then up the steps to another part of the mansion...she dashed into a white room, slamming the door behind her. She leaned on her knees, exhausted from all that running, after resting for a moment, she turned to examine the room she was in now.

Looked like an autopsy room...there was an operation table in the centre, a few of the metal instruments covered in..._Ewww_. Fiona looked away from that, her gaze falling on a freezer. A quick check indicated it was locked. Fiona stepped back, not wanting to see what was in there anyway, checking the room for anything useful. There were some sterile bandages that she stuffed in her bag, and some disinfectant with the other bottles on a shelf. She looked at them all carefully, picking one up to study closely. _Sulphuric acid, eh? _Just as she decided to put it back on the shelf, the door opened-

_-She found me! _Fiona whirled around, hearing the maid's slow steps, seeing her step around the corner, eyes focusing on her-

-and Fiona threw the bottle of sulphuric acid at her, the bottle breaking on impact, spilling the deadly chemical all over the maid's face-

-and while the maid stood there, stunned and hissing with smoke, Fiona ran for it, her heart beating wildly.

* * *

Daniella and her strange obssession with those screamie plants. He he. Boss fight with Daniella is in the next chapter...so bye bye stalker 2, and then Riccardo will casually stroll into the picture. What fun. I still need to write Riccardo, since I lost a major part with him in it. (Damn! Have to do it all over again!), but since I have more time now, I can probably get it done quickly.

Review and I shall post up Chapter 11. Riccardo isn't happy.


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note-** Yay.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Fiona wanted to get away as far as possible just in case the maid did come back...but she doubted it. The acid she'd thrown was a deadly one... it could have fatally wounded her. Fiona firmly told herself there was nothing to worry about as she walked quickly down the winding corridor.

Hewie was gone...she hoped he was okay and prayed for him to find her fast. She hated being alone. As she moved down a small staircase...she saw something oddly familiar. The place in that film reel. She stepped up to the strange symbol object, set on three full circles. _What was it normally set at? _She strained herself to remember the code. Slowly, she began turning the blocks, relying on trial and error.

It didn't take too long. With the first symbol as a half circle, the next a full circle and the last, a circle cut into three pieces, there was loud clicking noise, followed by the thundering sound of water draining. Fiona waited for it to finish, before pushing the thick metal door open. Hey! She was back in the damp room...but on the other staircase. She looked downstairs...there was a single door at the bottom but it had one of those planet symbols on it. Probably locked. Then there was another right at the top.

Fiona headed upstairs, her mind set. Maybe there was an observatory tower up there where she could see exactly where she was... _then, I can find out which way to go when I get out of this place_...

She pulled open the door at the top, stepping into some kind of decorative armor room. One of the knights towards the end held a deadly looking crossbow in his arms... Fiona eyed it carefully, then looked down at the floor. Hexagon-shaped panels lined the path, red and gray ones, leading all the way up to that knight...Fiona stepped on one carefully, hearing a clanking noise. She looked up just in time to see a arrow soaring at her head-

-screaming, she ducked as it soared out of the open doorway. Another clanking noise. Another arrow was loading into the knight's crossbow. Fiona trembled on the floor, shocked. _What_..._who set this up? _After considering it for a few moments, Fiona began to move towards the knight, keeping low. _If I'm correct, it can't move the bow in other direction_. She was right. Arrow after arrow flew over her head, flying out into the damp hall. _This would attract attention_...she thought, feeling the urge to laugh at it all. Eventually, she made it past the knight, searching it's back for a switch to turn it off. _There! _She flipped it, hearing a soft hum go completely dead. _Now_..._I don't have to worry_. She made her way out the next door, finding herself on the dusty catwalk of the grand library.

_This room again_..._but what's in the next room_. The next room had a high ceiling, the light coming mainly from outside... making it bluish in colour. _Big_..._and wow_...She stared up at an enormous glass ceiling, looking out into the sky above.

Fiona gazed up into the big blue moon, wondering what exactly was so special about this particular room. _For star-gazing maybe?_ She was standing near a silvery round platform that shone in the moonlight. Four blocks, a different coloured stone on each of it's heads glinted dully. Three seemed to be pushed already in their rightful positions, just so they bordered that circle. One however was a little bit away. She stepped toward it, touching the stone lightly, wondering if all this was another one of those puzzles. _And what happens if I push this in the right place?_ She stepped to one side and nudged it with her shoulder. It wasn't too heavy, she could push it-

-_Creeeaakkk_. The noise jerked her head upwards, her head turned towards the way she'd come through, her heart beating fast, her mouth becoming dry-

-but Hewie just trotted into view, looking more then just a little happy to see her.

"You gave me a fright" she told him as she rested one hand on his head, smiling a little as he licked it, then moved away to explore the area. Feeling a little more better, she continued to push that block-

-and when the maid suddenly stepped out from the shadows, her once-perfect features now hideously deformed, blackened and wax-like, a high-pitched laugh escaping from deformed lips, Fiona understood there was nowhere to run.

* * *

That disgusting woman was there, her disgusting eyes widening at the sight of her as Daniella moved toward her, her body twitching uncontrollably. _Azoth, I must have azoth_, was the only thing running through her mind, and she raised that iron rod, pointing it toward her carefully, wondering where to stab. A little lower maybe.

She stopped in front of Miss Fiona, letting out another chorus of laughter, her head wobbling, jerking horrendously on her neck. She lifted her rod, pointing it up at the ceiling, still laughing-

-and that stupid dog grabbed her by the hand, biting, chewing it's way into her flesh. No, she felt nothing. Not feeling anything as the creature ripped off a piece of her flesh, spilling dark blood to the floor.

"Hewie!" Miss Fiona cried out in shock. Daniella pushed it away, the dog skidding across the floor from the force of her push, her bloodied hand reaching up to her face. She tried to taste the blood. Nothing.

"Blood...flesh...woman" she said slowly, beginning to circle Miss Fiona. "You vile creature"

"You lure the man into your filthy body again...and again...and again..." she rasped "And you are allowed to do that because you are a precious...precious...precious little princess"

She began to laugh again, slicing the sharp edge of the rod against her face, licking the jagged edges with her tongue. More blood spilled. And she felt nothing.

"Miss...it's cleaning time now" she said. _Azoth_..._azoth..._

She moved closer, the disgusting woman was standing there, scared, not worthy of the azoth. Then Miss Fiona moved away, Daniella could hear the blood pumping through her body, hearing the azoth calling, waiting-

-and then, she could see blood splashing out in front of her. That wretched dog had jumped on her from behind, its jaws digging into her neck. She felt nothing. She shrugged it off, still intending to have the azoth. Her eyes still focused on Miss Fiona, watching her as she tried backing away-

"AAzothhhhh..." she hissed, grabbing Miss Fiona by the shoulder, readying to drive her weapon through her chest-

-and Miss Fiona fumbled for something in her bag, tossing something powdery and grainy in her direction. The grains seemed to shock her system, preventing her from moving. _Azoth! _Miss Fiona gave her a hard kick that sent her smacking into the ground. Nothing could stop her. She pushed herself to her feet.

"Oh…Miss Fiona" she said, laughing as she spotted her, dashing for the exit. _No, you can't escape azoth_. _Azoth_. _Azoth_. She continued laughing as walked towards the small staircase, standing at the top, slightly amused as she observed the girl trying to escape, but unable to. She locked the door this time.

"Miss Fiona" she said again and Miss Fiona spun around and charged towards her, ducking to one side as Daniella slashed the air wildly. Quickly recovering, she stooped a little and lashed out again. Her reward was a little cry of pain, having just slashed Miss Fiona's thigh. The woman fell, her eyes widened in fear, focusing on her as Daniella stepped over her, the rod pointing at Miss Fiona's stomach. And she stabbed downwards, the woman screaming for help-

-and the dog leapt at her, hitting her left side roughly. The force altered her aim, the rod piercing the ground next to Miss Fiona's head. She stumbled, off balance and fell to her knees, as Miss Fiona rolled away, limping back towards the platform. _Won't let azoth get away_... Daniella picked herself up and scooped up the rod , heading towards Miss Fiona, the woman was pushing something into place-

-and Daniella stepped into the centre, her eyes widening as something bright gleamed all around her. Stunned, she looked downwards, unsure what was wrong and she was looking at-

-herself. All mirrored images of her herself, her disgusting body, her disgusting disfigured face. Her mouth dropped open in a scream, trying to hide herself from that hideous reflection.Then she looked up, screaming out to the dark blue sky, the glass above her shattering from the sound, spilling down and glittering brightly.

_Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful._

Her arms stretched out wide, watching in awe as those beauitiful shards rained down over her, then one, bigger then the others came down too, and she was welcoming it, wanting to embrace it-

-and it pierced her chest, and she could her her own blood spilling to the floor. She let out an involuntary gasp, feeling something, something odd, and unpleasant for the very first time. _Pain_.

Her body was dying, her gasps becoming fainter. _Azoth_..._azoth_...

She smiled, feeling her body numbing, going cold and then, Daniella felt no more.

* * *

It took Fiona a while to get her breath back after she'd seen that horrifying, gory scene

The maid was dead, her lifeless body pinned to the ground by a giantic piece of glass. Blood stained the floor all around her, still dripping down the glass's jagged ends..._God, do I really have to kill so I just survive? _Fiona, gasping her injured leg tightly edged a little closer, trying not to look at her sightless eyes, lightly rummaging through her clothes for something useful.

A few moments lately she produced a small key, with a mars symbol on it and pocketed it, and then backed away, collapsing on the ground. Her leg was bleeding pretty badly, the slash that maid inflicted on her was deep. She really needed to bind the wound before moving on.

"Hewie" she said, motioning the dog to come over to her. "Good boy" she stroked him behind the ears, then laid out some more beef jerky she'd taken from the kitchen before, for him to snack on. While he ate, she pulled out those sterile bandage strips and wrapped it tightly around the wound. She wouldn't be able to run...only limp for the time being. _Hopefully no one crazy will chase after me anymore_...

She watched Hewie eat, then move slowly around the room. Her eyes went back to the maid's corpse and she actually felt a little bit of pity for that maid, she was insane, but something in her thougts obviously motivated her to chase her. _The azoth_. _Essence of life?_ _Was that what azoth was? _She thought about that for a while before standing up, the key jingling in her bag. Where ever it would lead her was unknown, but she was sure it would be okay, as long as Hewie was by her side.

"Come on Hewie" she said, limping towards the exit, the dog following her slow steps as they left the moon-lit room.

* * *

I kind of feel sorry for Daniella. Well, now I have to type up chapters for Riccardo. It might take a while to do though...

Please review! I really need inspiration from you so I don't get bored and stop writing this! Cause' I easily get distracted. Thanks and bye!


	13. Chapter 12

**Authors note- **I know, I took ages to post up. Truth is, I actually finished this today. Last couple of weeks have been eventful, or maybe its because I'm just really lazy. Sorry guys. But yes, I am keen on getting this finished...I hope.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

The dim screens flickered with static, refusing to show even the slightest image.

"Damn it!" Riccardo banged his fists angrily against the keyboard, feeling that slight irritation that barely prickled his thoughts just before, become a new annoyance. He clenched his jaw, tapping a few keys in order to see through other security devices that the old man left to keep his castle in check.

Yes, he'd finally found the fool's hiding place, a control room located just behind the white screen in the theatre room. However, that bastard had gotten away _again_. Riccardo now knew the fool was using the vent system in the castle to get around.

_But I'll finish him later. Right now_...

One of the screens flickered, a blurred image appearing on the screen. Riccardo's eyes snapped to that screen curiously. _There she is_. Fiona and the mutt were heading down a spiralling staircase, the girl inspecting something shiny in her hand. A key? Confused, Riccardo used the system to zoom up, taking a better look.

_The mars key_.

But how? How did she get it? He'd given it to the damn doll to hold, so he could access his labs whenever he wanted but...

He clenched his jaw and began checking the other cameras for anything, his eyes resting on something oddly shaped in one of the parlor rooms. The doll. He found himself tranced by that pitiful image, the lifeless figure held in place by a large glass shard.

Riccardo looked back at the screen with Fiona, watching her with interest. Was it she who put the doll out of its misery? He sat there for a few minutes, bewildered.

"I underestimated you" Riccardo said out aloud after a while, a smile forming on his lips. _But now my dear, I should play a little game with you. _Riccardo straightened up, picking up the old revolver in one hand.

It was time to begin the hunt.

* * *

"HEWIE!" Fiona screamed as something warm and fleshy grabbed hold of her legs, clinging tightly, a high-pitched squeal filling the room-

-and Hewie attacked, snarling, ripping the strange thing savagely from her legs. Fiona stumbled back, staring at it in horror. _What the? _The foetus-shaped creature struggled momentarily on the floor in its own pouring fluids before letting out a soft sigh, stilling. Fiona stepped up and nudged it gently with her foot. _Ewww_...

It was definitely dead, but Fiona winced, backing away just in case. Freaky stuff. _That's no ordinary animal_. Hewie walked over, sniffing the creature curiously.

"Don't eat that" she told him as he looked up at her expectantly. "Come on, we've got to get going"

Hewie barked in reply, nibbling at her fingers. She patted him on the head before moving out through an open doorway, glancing all around her. She expected some kind of basement down here at least, but everything was so old. The stone walls all around her were crumbled, covered in dust and cobwebs. _I guess not many people come down here then_...She stepped into an arched L-shaped hall, staring down both passages. _Which way do I_..._what the?! _She spotted someone or _something_ down the hall she was facing. It was humanoid in shape... and naked. It's skin was an unhealthy greyish colour, and it seemed to have trouble just standing upright, wobbling like a drunk on the spot.

Its back was to her and it seemed to be mumbling something in a weird dialogue. Fiona stared at it for a while. It seemed to be completely oblivious to her presence, standing right in the middle of the hall, blocking the path. _Maybe I should just leave it alone_... Fiona headed down the other passage, noting there was a staircase just to her left here...and a door straight ahead.

Fiona headed straight, hand reaching for the door knob. Hewie whimpered, looking up at her in a strange way. "What's the matter boy?" she asked, staring at him thoughtfully. Hewie was acting...weird. His ears were folded back, tail between his legs. He whimpered again. _Is Hewie...frightened? Did something bad happen to him here? _Fiona swallowed, looking at the door straight ahead.

_What exactly was on the other side? _Fiona touched the cold metal knob before twisting. The door slowly opened, Fiona peering inside. The soft hum of machinery met her ears. Something in the centre was giving the room a greenish appearance, but she couldn't see what it was, unless...

She stepped in, checking everything out warily. She didn't what to set off any traps that could kill her and if someone was here-

-_Oh my god!_ Fiona gasped, hands over her mouth in shock. The green light was coming from a tank, and in the tank was... _A woman_. Curled up, naked and suspended in the frozen liquid, her eyes open and staring lifelessly. _Who would do such a thing...oh god_. Fiona was unable to take her eyes off it, wondering what happened to her. _And I stay here_..._I will_...

"Miss Fiona"

Fiona jumped at the soft voice, spinning around to see a familiar, hooded figure step out of the dark. _Riccardo_..._was he watching me the whole time?! _

Fiona backed away as he approached, his head lowered so she couldn't see his face.

"Now" he said casually, as if they'd been having a normal conversation. "If you would please come with me.." He extended one hand, waiting for her to take it.

Fiona shook her head, still stepping away. "I don't...want to" she answered shakily "Please...I want to go home...leave me alone...please"

Riccardo snickered darkly "But Miss Fiona...you are home" He extended his arms wide, head lifted up, as if he were trying to embrace air. "This whole castle is yours"

Fiona shook her head again, feeling her back hit something hard. She looked back quickly, realizing she reached a dead end. Riccardo was gazing at her, his expression unreadable.

"So Miss Fiona does not wish to stay in her castle..." he said quietly. Fiona watched in fear as he pulled something from his robe...something glinting dully in the low light. _A-A gun? _Before she knew it, he had pointed right at her face, finger on the trigger. _Not good! _

Riccardo's mouth curled in a sneer. "So how about we play a little game...my dear Fiona"

She heard a soft click and ducked instinctively, the shot going wild. She heard a sharp metallic _ping_ as it hit one of the machines. Riccardo let out a burst of laughter, slapping a fresh clip into the weapon, taking aim again. Fiona ran for the door she came through, hearing the shots hitting the ground near her feet. _This is bad! I can't run with my leg like this! _she thought, gritting her teeth as a sharp pain shot through her wounded leg.

She reached the door and slammed it shut, searching wildly for a lock. _Here! _She jammed the thick metal bar across the door frame, shrieking in fear as she heard a heavy thud. She stepped back, hearing more thuds echoing through the thin wood. _Crack! _The door was beginning to spilt from the force, Riccardo managing to break a fist-sized hole through the wood.

_He'll get me! _Fiona ran for it, up the stairs, breaking through a frail barrier into another room-

-_I'm trapped_. The small room had no other way out, no place to hide and she could hear a heavy crash below. She felt a chill go up her spine. _He's here_!

A bark. Fiona looked around. "Hewie?!" she called, looking for him. _There! _She stooped down staring. There was a hole in the fireplace, one she could barely only see. The light from next room gave it away. Hewie wagged his tail on the other side. The hole was small but she could probably fit through-

-and heavy footsteps were making their way up the staircase, and without further thinking, she lay on her stomach, using her limbs to propel herself through the gap. A very tight squeeze, but she managed to push herself through, pulling her legs in after her. _Okay! _Her eyes searched and found a small wooden box which she jammed over the hole, praying Riccardo wouldn't notice it. He couldn't fit in the hole of course, but if he knew she was here...then he knew how to get to her quickly. Fiona crossed her fingers, keeping silent and praying as she heard him thunder into the room, searching, looking for her...

Then a curse, another loud shot echoing through the air. Fiona felt relief as she heard him mutter something then stomp away. _He didn't find me_. She sagged her shoulders, sighing. _That was close_._ That was really close_. Hewie sniffed her hand curiously. She rubbed him behind the ears, silently thanking him.

He'd saved her yet life again.

* * *

Riccardo kicked at the ground hard, cursing wildly. _Stupid bitch, she thinks she can get away_..._but no, I will find her_..._I will_...

He stopped as he reached the hall, sitting down on one of the steps, allowing himself to rest for a brief moment. Maybe he'd gone too far. No, he wasn't intending to kill the girl...all he wanted that azoth pulsing in her body.

Riccardo felt his anger ebbing away quickly, and he clasped his hands together. _Yes, I can't be too rough. All I want is to show her I'm the one in control...this is my game! Not hers! Not the old man's! _

He took a deep breath and blew out, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. This game was nothing compared to what he really wanted to achieve. What he really wanted out of all of this-

-_Is to be born again_.

Riccardo nodded inwardly, before standing upright, gun in hand. The child that would blossom in her womb would obtain that azoth...making it the ultimate creation. His creation. A true self.

After a few seconds, he began walking, heading back to his lab.

There was still a lot of work to be done.

* * *

Introduction of weird Riccardo, the guy lurking about in the background. I was tempted to bash Riccardo's head through the door and say "Heree's Johnny!" but thats just really corny and the thought of it made me laugh (Yes, I'm weird).

Still writing chapter 13 with Riccardo, but have already written the rest of Riccardo's chapters onwards to the end of his boss fight. Been doing that this week. By the way, thanks **Kairisoul09** for trying to remind me to update! I do get sidetracked easily... Anyways please review so I can continue posting more chapters. Thanks for reading!!!


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's note-** Me again! With another chapter for you! Happy reading!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Fiona's slow steps took her to a relatively new area she was sure she hadn't been before. She limped along an unknown corridor, Hewie close to her heels.

After her close encounter with Riccardo, she'd completely gotten lost. She didn't want to risk heading back to the room with the frozen woman...if Riccardo was waiting to ambush her there...Fiona swallowed, stopping to lean against the wall for a second. _This guy_..._he's dangerous! _She didn't know what he was planning to do...she didn't want to think about what he was planning to do for that matter. It was like everyone who lived in this castle were driven to insanity, by some sick disease. _And_ _they're attracted to me for some reason_..._for azoth?_

She touched her stomach, squeezing it a little nervously. _In here? _Fiona stood there, staring blankly at the wall opposite to her. _I better not become crazy too_...She sighed and straightened up, continuing forwards. I_ haven't heard from Lorenzo in a while too_. Maybe he'd given up on her. Fiona sighed again, heading down a staircase into a small intersection. _Where to now_-

-CRASH! Fiona peered upwards in shock as two fleshy lumps appeared amongst the raining glass, landing on the floor with heavy thumps. _That thing again! _Fiona shrieked and dashed as fast as her wounded leg would allow her to, back up the stairs. She glanced back, seeing the two foetus-shaped creatures scuttled after her on their two stubby legs, moving at surprising speed.

She stumbled and fell for what seemed to be the hundredth time in history. "Oww" she muttered, holding her leg close. Those creatures were getting closer-

-and Hewie appeared, tackling one straight to the ground. As he wrestled with it, the other sprung forward, and Fiona took aim and kicked out with her free leg. _Yes! _The thing soared back from her kick, hitting the ground heavily. It lay there, quite still. Fiona stood up, gasping for air. Hewie seemed to have killed his one, the thing weakly flailing before curling up, dead.

"Good boy" Fiona said, Hewie barking in reply. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her system...it'd been that way ever since she got to this creepy place. _Okay, you need to calm down_, her mind spoke softly. Yeah, that was it.

Fiona hurried down the steps again, heading for an open doorway straight ahead-

-and the creature she kicked suddenly sprung to life, wrapping it's disgusting form around her boot. Then it screamed, a scream that could have shattered her eardrums if she didn't block her ears with her fingers quickly enough. Then, it was over, the creature releasing its hold on its own, settling back onto the ground silently. _It died? _Fiona stared at it, unsure what just happened-

-then her heart beat quickened as the sound of heavy footsteps in the distance reached her ears. _Riccardo! That thing called him?! _Without wasting another second, Fiona began moving, through the open doorway and down a strange curved hall that led to an empty room with a door, table and-

-_wardrobe! _Fiona headed straight for that, opening the door as silently as she could and entering it, huddling amongst the clothes. Hewie bounded in after her and she shut the door carefully, holding him close to her. She waited there for a few seconds, listening carefully. She could hear Riccardo's echoing steps close by but they faded away quickly.

_He lost me again_. _Good_. She waited a few minutes before stepping out of the wardrobe, feeling a little silly about choosing such an obvious hiding place. _I need to use whatever I can_..._if I want to make it out alive_.

Hewie followed her out, looking more then happy to get out of that stuffy wardrobe. He shook himself thoroughly before sniffing the ground.

"There's got to be a way out here" Fiona said to herself, examining the area she was in. She inspected a door to her left carefully before pushing it open.

_Eh? Whats this?_

It looked like an entrance hall, a large spacious room, the floor covered in a fancy dark purple carpet. A few chairs were scattered about near two elegantly shaped pillars. The whole place smelt fresh and felt clean compared to other more dusty areas she'd been through. Fiona gazed past all of that, noting a heavy set of doors towards the back of the room. She moved toward them, knocking softly on the thick doors. She peered through the thin gap between them. A light wind whistled past...she was looking outside. _A way out! _

Fiona stepped back, tugging at the heavy doors. They were locked and secured well. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't push them open.

_Must be a switch to release the lock somewhere_..._I don't see a keyhole_. At least she didn't have to search the whole place for the tiny key. She turned to inspect the opposite side of the room. The main attraction of this room seemed to be a beautifully crafted marble statue...similar to the one back in the secret chapel. However, this one was holding a pair of scales instead of a water jar. Fiona moved closer, reaching over to touch them. They gently shook at her touch, swinging a little. One of the weights was empty, the other had a copper coin placed in the weight's centre...She curiously pushed down with her thumb, trying to figure it all out. A loud click sounded through the air. Fiona pulled her hand away. Another click responded.

She glanced at the two large doors in wonder. _Is this_..._another crazy puzzle?_

Fiona stared the scales, then rummaged in her bag, placing a small key she had used previously to unlock the study drawer. The scales shifted at the sudden weight then stood still. Fiona pulled out a few more items she'd collected; another key, the nearly empty bag of refined antimony powder and the note Lorenzo had given her.

After carefully testing them all, Fiona managed to create an equal weight. A loud _click_ sounded in the air. Fiona turned around, seeing one heavy door swing open in response. She'd done it.

"Come on Hewie" she called, and jogged out the open door, a fresh breeze welcoming her. _Forest? _She stared out at the thick woodland, wondering how far she'd have to walk before she reached civilization. _Just head east perhaps? Anywhere is better then here anyway._ She hurried down the steps quickly, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Riccardo wouldn't suddenly appear. She reached the bottom, jogging down a thin dirt path that lead into the forest. Maybe it leads somewhere...Her heart beat wildly, her hopes getting high.

Nearly out.

"Come on Hewie" she said, beginning to walk down the path. She listened to the quick patter of Hewie's feet join her as she walked. Then, she heard Hewie stop. Fiona stopped too, looking at him in puzzlement.

"Hewie? Come on boy, we got to get going" she said again.

A low growl emerged from the canine's throat, his head pointed towards a thick clump of shrubs. She shivered, studying his stance. Something was in there... She swallowed hard. She patted her knee to get Hewie's attention.

"Come boy" she said brightly, extending one hand-

-then Hewie gave a sharp short bark and sprang into the deep forest, his white tail disappearing amongst the foliage within a matter of seconds. Fiona darted toward him, stopping just at the path's edge. "Hewie!" she called, straining to hear him, her eyes trying to catch sight of him. There was a thick rustling noise nearby, it had to be Hewie...

"Hewie!" she called again, trying to hear his responding bark, or the soft patter of his footsteps as he returned, looking at her eagerly as always-

-BAM! The sudden loud noise shattered through the evening air, Fiona clamping her hands over her ears instinctively. Birds screeched, taking flight into the grey sky, their wings beating as fast as her heart-

-Then as quick as it came, it was gone, leaving a soft echo in its wake. Fiona took her hands away from her ears shakily, her thoughts scrambled and confused. _What was that?! Was that_..._a gunshot? _She stepped backwards, away from the shrubs. _Someone in there with a gun_..._but what about_... "Hewie!" Fiona called uncertainly. No answer.

She stepped back to the forest edge, her eyes desperately trying to seek him._ No_..._it can't be, he can't be dead_..._its not possible_..._Hewie_...

"HEWIE!" Fiona screamed out at the top of her lungs, only the soft howling of the wind through the trees answering her crying pleas.

* * *

Sorry, this is a little short, but I thought it was a good place to end this. If you are a big fan of the game, you may have noticed I did skip out on alot of stuff. Extreme detail into everything that goes on in the game is really impossible to me, and I really did hate that bit where you have to run around and synthezize all that crap to make the godstone and open the damn doors!!! Especially with Riccardo hanging around! So, forgive me please!

I've already finished all of Riccardo's chapters, so let me know if you want me to continue. Reviewing helps!!!! Big thanks for reading!!!


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's note- **Hey, me again. One thing first: Merry Christmas everyone!!!! And a happy new year...LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Hewie!" Fiona called again weakly, her voice barely making an echo. She fought her way through the thick shrubs, wiping her eyes dry. She'd been searching for what seemed like ages, and there was no sign of her friend anywhere...leading to her suspicions that he was...

_No, don't you dare...don't you even dare think like that_, her mind firmly said. She stopped to listen carefully every few minutes. For anything, a bark, a whimper, any sign that he was alright...

"Hewie!" her voice rasped again. She stopped dead in her tracks, hearing a snapping sound. She stooped down, keeping low as a shadow on the path lumbered slowly by. _A person_..._Riccardo? _The shadow stopped, facing her direction. She bit her lip, keeping silent. He possibly couldn't see her here... it was almost dark and her hiding place was a thick nest of branches and leaves. Of course, any unnecessary movement could give away her position...

Riccardo just stood there for a few more seconds before seemingly coming to the conclusion that she was a wild animal of some kind. She watched him move out of sight, his footsteps crunching the dry leaves fading away. She counted to sixty before slowly beginning to push her way through the shrubs, keeping low to the ground.

_Wait_..._what was? _Fiona blinked, straining her eyes to see something in the dim light. Something dark and wet splattered over the forest ground-

-_Blood_. Fiona touched it with one hand. Warm. _Hewie? _"Hewie?" she whispered as loud as she could, hoping he could hear her. She glanced down at the blood again...there was a trail here...if she could follow...

She followed the blood trail, noting the crimson stains were beginning to get thicker...if this was Hewie, he had lost a lot of blood. She kept her jaw clenched and kept going. "Hewie?" she whispered again-

-then a soft whimper answered her call. _Hewie! _Fiona spotted a white form in a small alcove down below surrounded by bush and a weathered down stone wall. "I'm coming" she panted "Stay still"

She carefully slid down a small slope, climbing past a large tree and crawled quickly to his side, reaching out to touch his white fur. He shivered a little at her touch but didn't struggle. Fiona stroked him lightly "It's me" she whispered "Everything's alright now...I'm here boy" She felt her stomach go sick when she saw the bleeding hole on his thigh. _Been shot_..._you poor thing_. She rummaged through her bag, trying to find something to help.

She pulled out a handful of sterile bandages, thinking. _Should stop the bleeding, but he really needs medical care_..._he's too weak to move, and I can only do so much_. She carefully binded the wound, before stroking his body, trying to comfort him. God, it broke her heart to see him like this...

"Please rest" she whispered. _Maybe after some sleep, he'll feel better_-

-_crunch_. Fiona flinched at the sound. _Riccardo_..._he's here_..._he'll find us_. Fiona listened to the steady sound of footsteps, they were becoming louder...getting closer. _I need to protect Hewie or Riccardo might_-

-Fiona didn't waste another second. She darted around the stone wall, heading right towards him. He laughed, aiming his gun carefully at her, finger pulling at the trigger-

-and Fiona rammed into him hard, his shot piercing the air. He grabbed her wrist with his free arm, both of them wrestling on the path. He was too strong, and within moments, he'd pushed her aside. Fiona stumbled, hearing his loud maniacal laughter shriek out from under his hood.

"What do you think you're doing my dear?" he chuckled, reloading his weapon casually. Fiona's eyes darted to her left. A cliff side...the only escape that way was by falling to her death. Not a good idea. Behind her was a dead end...the only escape was blocked by Riccardo...

Fiona gritted her teeth and charged again. However, Riccardo was more prepared this time and kicked out at her feet. Fiona fell towards the ground but one wild thrust with her hand hit Riccardo's gun hand. The deadly weapon flew from his grasping fingers, soaring up into the air before landing with a heavy metal _clink _beside her. Riccardo bent down to scoop it up but she swiftly kicked it to her left, the gun skidding off the cliff side and into the dark depths below.

_Now, get out of here! _Fiona scrambled to her feet and ran for it, hearing Riccardo roar out in anger. His hands snatched nimbly at her legs, catching hold of her boot's ankle. She felt herself fall, the air knocked out of her body from the force. Riccardo was clinging to her ankle, trying to pull her closer. _No_. Fiona's outstretched fingers wildly pawed the dirt path for anything useful. Then they found something hard. Fiona's fingers picked up a stray brick probably from the weathering stone wall, then as Riccardo pulled her closer, she twisted her body around her arm raised-

SMACK! The sound was deafening in her ears. She felt Riccardo's grip slacken and she prised his fingers from her boot before stumbling back up and running like hell. _Got to be a way out, somewhere here! _She continued her sprint down the path, taking random turns, unsure where she was going-

-then she exited out of a hole in cliff rock, the salty air of the sea reaching her. _Huh? Where am I exactly?! _She skidded to a stop, looking down. She was on a cliff overlooking the forest...but there was the ocean as well, that or a big lake, whatever it was, but she could hear the waves crashing loudly on the shores...

"Don't move" a sharp voice snapped. _Riccardo! _Fiona froze, hearing loud footsteps crunching behind her. _How did he? He should have been knocked out at least! _

She heard him snicker behind her. She risked it and spun around to face him. He stood there in the shadows, clutching his gut, as if trying not to double over, laughing at her pitiful efforts.

Fiona stared at him solemnly. _He's insane, like everybody else in this mad place_. She heard the best way to deal with these people is just talk to them...it was all she could do now. She was stuck at a dead end now, and puffed out from the run.

"Why...why are you doing this?" she asked exasperated"What did I do?"

Riccardo stepped out from the shadows, a smirk plastered on his mouth.

"You inherited your father's azoth, that is what you did" he said simply.

Azoth again. Fiona shook her head.

"Don't play innocent" Riccardo said, the corner of his mouth twitching. "You knew exactly what you did...Fiona, We are...or rather, I am, knowledge"

He stared at her. "I hold invaluable information from the dawn of time...I know everything"

Fiona trembled. Riccardo took a few more steps toward her, grasping his hood. She flinched and he chuckled, clearly amused. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her slowly.

She took a step back, hearing the ground crumble a little beneath her boot. Trapped. Riccardo pulled off his hood, his blue-grey eyes meeting hers. Fiona gasped.

She stepped forward, then hesitated. "Dad?" she asked uncertainly.

His features were...so much like her dad's. Down to the last wrinkle. The only feature her dad had lacked, was a strange scar that covered most of his upper face. But other then that...he could be a twin.

"Just like you father Ugo" he said, grinning at her with her dad's face. Fiona continued staring at him in confusion, feeling her stomach going strange, her head getting fuzzy again. The twin opened his mouth again "We are clones" he said casually, his lips stretching wider as he began to laugh. Now he was beginning to blur, his features going out of focus. _No, not now_..._please_...then everything else went dark, new memories beginning to surface;

_Her, her mum and dad, driving along a dark road through the forest, her dad focused on the road, her mother resting peacefully in the front seat, eyes shut and Fiona in the back, staring out into the dark trees. A sleek black car speeding up beside them, her dad slowing down to let them past-_

_-WHAM! The car suddenly rammed into their side, their car being pushed off the road onto a wild path heading fast, too fast, towards a blockage-_

_-then an even louder noise, louder then her family's screams pierced the air, broken glass shattering, metal crumpling from the impact and then a bright white light that emitted a loud humming sound. Then pain followed as Fiona felt her seatbelt straining hard against her body, suffocating her-_

_-then SNAP! The belt broke and she was flung forwards, hitting her mother's seat before being flung back into the back seat, her neck sore, her body just hurting all over. She was still breathing. __**Am**__**I alive? What in the world just happened? **__Then she heard the car door open. __**Dad? **__Someone saying something she couldn't quite hear. Her dad emitted some kind of strangled weak cry, before there was silence. __**Dad's hurt, so is mum. I need to help**__. But she couldn't move. She just stared through half-opened eyes as a dark shadow appeared in front of her, a person wearing a wide rimmed hat that framed his dark face and trench coat, peering at her curiously through the shattered window. _

_She tried to speak. __**Help, help us**__. She remembered trying to say before everything went dark, the last thing she heard was a chorus of insane laughter-_

-then Fiona woke up, her breathing unnaturally loud and uneven in the damp cold air.

* * *

Bah. I'm tired and updating this from work on a Sunday afternoon. Anyways, please review and I'll see ya soon!!!!! Happy Haunting ground!!!!


	16. Chapter 15

**Authors note**- Yes, hope you all had a great Christmas!!! Mine was too hot. Standing outside was like being in an oven!!!! Anyway, heres next chapter!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The first thing Fiona felt when she woke up was something warm and wet in the palm of her outstretched hand. Startled, she looked up to see something big and furry and oddly familiar-

-"Hewie!" Fiona almost shrieked out in glee. _Hewie's alive_..._and he's safe_. The dog chewed on her hand playfully and then stepped up, looking at her with those friendly eyes. He barked, his tail wagging eagerly.

Fiona sat up, unsure what happened to her. She'd fainted...and ended up in...a prison cell. It was so cold. Fiona shivered, hugging herself. She narrowed her eyes trying to think, her memories somewhat fuzzy. She concentrated harder, straining her mind to its limit.

_I think I remember now_... _Riccardo ambushed us_..._and killed my parents too. Why didn't he kill me? Because of this "azoth"?_ She shook her head, feeling that throbbing pain she got normally with those frightening flashbacks ease, fading away.

She stood up, looking down at her body. She'd been changed...that outfit the maid had given her was gone, she was wearing a short white hospital gown...the kind patients wear once going under the knife. Fiona shivered, this time not from the cold. Riccardo had changed her. _What else did he do to me while I was asleep? Did he_...

Fiona felt sick. That man...he was sick. She'd seen the way he looked at her, that hungry, perverted look in his eyes. She didn't want to consider the fact that she may have been raped while she was out. _God, I hope not_. Trying not to think about that, Fiona took a quick look around her cell. Nothing but a few crates and a mouldy looking bed...and a damp folded sheet of paper sitting beside her. Curious, Fiona opened it up, very carefully in case she tore it. She scanned it quickly. A letter to her...and the writing style looked very familiar. _Lorenzo!_

She closed her eyes, cheering up a little since he hadn't abandoned her yet and then she started reading;

**Fiona, are you well?**

**Let me tell you about the location you are currently in. The place is known as the ****water tower**

**That cursed Riccardo has confined you in this tower. It disheartens me to say that there are no exits left in the water tower. However...all is not lost, for there is a way to create an exit. At the top of the tower, there is a mechanism you may use that will open a path that connects the tower with the house of truth, where I reside. **

**I should warn you to stay away from Riccardo at all costs. He is...for lack of a better word, dangerous. **

**If I only weren't cursed with this useless fossil of a body, I would run to your aid. Also, fate hasn't given me that chance. **

**I pray for your safety Fiona.**

**Lorenzo**

Water tower? So Riccardo took me here? Fiona folded the note, unsure where to put it. Riccardo seemed to have taken her bag as well. Hewie barked, making her look up. He stood there, waiting for her to come out. "Okay, okay" she said, looking outside. The only furnishing in this prison room was a small table with a burning lantern on it...and on a hook beside that-

-_keys_. "Go Hewie" she told him, pointing towards the keys. Hewie gazed at her, then at the keys before slowly heading over to them. He picked them up in his jaws, then trotted back to her, dropping the saliva-drenched keys in her open hand. "Good boy" she said, wiping them on her gown then fumbling to put the right key in the lock. The door unlocked and Fiona slid the barred door back, Hewie pouncing on her the moment she was free.

"Hey boy" she said, rubbing his ears as he licked her face.

"Thank you" she said in his ear, grateful he was still alive. _If he wasn't_...She shuddered.

She studied him carefully. Hewie seemed to be in good shape, he was moving only with a slight limp but overall, he showed no visible signs that he was in pain. She wondered briefly if someone had actually nursed him back to health...he looked like he'd been fed well too. Fiona stood up, happy that Hewie was okay, then that sick feeling came back. She had no idea where she was now.

She stepped out of the cell, feeling the cold, wet rocky ground against the soft skin of her feet. Without shoes on, she had to be careful. She walked out of the small prison room and stared warily out the open door. Where was Riccardo now? Lurking around here? She chewed her lower lip then looked down at Hewie. He wasn't showing any signs of aggression now, so she continued out the door and into a stone tunnel area. Looked like she was underground. Everything was so wet and dripping...maybe this place was under a lake like the mansion area had been.

A door to her immediate right was locked tightly. Maybe something outside was blocking it. Fiona stepped back and continued down the hall, wondering where Riccardo had taken her-

-SLAM! Fiona jumped at the noise. She glanced back at the locked door, seeing nothing had changed, but Hewie was barking like crazy towards the closed door. "What's wrong boy?" she tried asking but Hewie ignored her, still barking at the doorway.

"Damn you, you useless shit!" Fiona froze, hearing that voice shriek through the air. She glanced around wildly. _Where is he?! I can't see him! _Then, she looked towards Hewie and saw the dog jerk backwards in a weird motion, then yelp, his tail between his legs. _What just happened?! _She stared at Hewie hard, then the air in front of him seemed to flicker. She looked up and gasped. Riccardo was standing there, arm raised, ready to strike Hewie.

"Stop!" she shouted, seeing Riccardo freeze, and look up-

-then he completely vanished, fading away. Fiona gasped again. _He-he just disappeared! _She heard a chuckle and glanced around wildly.

"I see, the formula is working then" his voice said quietly. "You can't see me, can't you?"

Fiona gulped, and stepped back, looking right ahead of her. Riccardo continued "My little concoction, works directly on the eyes...quite a useful little potion don't you think?"

She felt a sudden tug at her ear. She yelped and backed away several paces. "You are mine! I own you!" Riccardo shrieked, his grinning face half visible in the dark tunnel. It faded away quickly as he howled with laughter. _Run! _Fiona turned and ran for it, trying not to believe what just happened. _He did something to me and now I can't see him! _She could hear him coming after her, his heavy steps splashing the shallow puddles that formed on the tunnel's bottom. _No-no-no-no!_ Fiona nearly slipped as she suddenly turned, dashing up some steep steps.

"Nowhere to run!" Riccardo was shrieking out with laughter behind her. Fiona ignored him and continued up the steps, wondering where she was going, she definitely couldn't run from him like this-

-then his footsteps stopped and everything was silent again. Fiona made it up the staircase, standing there, hands on her knees, exhausted. _Where'd he go? _Hewie appeared at the bottom, bounding up the staircase to her side. Fiona patted him, and he whimpered softly. _Hewie's so scared too_..._how am I going to get away? _

She watched the staircase warily for a few more seconds before turning away to examine her new surroundings. A hall. An empty stone hall with only a grandfather clock ticking away in one corner near a heavy set of doors and a spiralling staircase just to the left of that. Fiona checked out a small sink set in the wall. It worked. She washed her face and had a quick drink, praying it wasn't contaminated or something like that. No, it tasted fine. She helped Hewie get a drink too before leading him to the front doors.

She pushed the heavy doors open, stepping into the cool misty air. The first thing her eyes found was a strangely shaped tower across from her. _Lorenzo's tower? _She noted that the path to that particular tower had been cut off by the lake..._Lorenzo said I had to open a path...head to the top of the tower..._

She sighed, hating all this. She turned, trudging back inside the tower, heading towards the spiralling staircase.

* * *

Everything was going well.

Riccardo had slipped quietly past Fiona once she thought she'd escaped his clutches. He was now in the mid section of the spiralling staircase, lying down, his face looking upwards. It was time for a little rest. Over the past three days, Riccardo had been tending to business, just keeping an eye out for the old man, as well as checking on Fiona's azoth levels.

_Should be ready by now_. He been very patient, ignoring his urges to get things over and done with as soon as possible. He learned from his tests that her azoth radiated strongest at the height of her ovulation cycle. Now, he could finish this. He felt himself grinning. The only thing to get rid of was that asshole of a dog before he get to Fiona.

Riccardo fingered something tied to waist. A sheath. Containing the sword he's used to kill Ugo. He would finish off the dog if it got in the way with a quick, clean stab. Let it suffer for the pains it caused him. _Just like Ugo_. The thought made him smile, knowing he was the only one left, the true original being. Well, only until he destroyed that old man once and for all...

He sat up, hearing soft footsteps. There she was! Riccardo peered over the ledge, observing her like a hawk. _Where do you think you're going my dear? Escape is futile_. He edged a little closer, almost knocking a barrel off the edge. He steadied it with one hand, annoyed that it almost gave away his position. Stupid thing. He stared at it for a while before a idea sprung to his mind. He grinned again.

He stayed close to the shadows, watching the girl move up the stairs cautiously, her expression tired yet wary. He smiled, and then pushed the barrel with his foot. The hollow container rolled off the edge and landed directly in front of her, smashing on impact. Fiona stumbled back in surprise, her face shocked. Riccardo laughed out loud. _How was that little scare my dear?_

She looked around, bewildered, and Riccardo sprung to his feet, heading downstairs to meet her. He playfully kicked over a vase as he walked, enjoying the reaction she provided. A quick spin, her head turned blindly towards him, confused yet frightened.

He stared at Fiona's face hungrily. _Yes, that's it, fear me_. He watched her glance around aimlessly, seeking him. He reached over and gripped her shoulders, pulling her close. She shrieked, thrashing wildly in his grasp and her let he go, watching her hit the ground hard in amusement. He laughed again. What fun this was.

Fiona stumbled to her feet, still glancing around "Leave me alone!" she screamed out, dashing wildly up the staircase. The corner of his mouth twitched as he watched her run.

The game wasn't over yet.

Not yet.

* * *

Whatever she did, she kept running, fearing her life. _How can I stand against him if he's invisible like that? _She wondered. Poor Hewie was still frightened out of his mind. He ran alongside her, his tail still between his legs, emitting a little whimper every once in a while. She gave him an encouraging pat, still heading upwards. Perhaps the formula Riccardo had given her would wear off in a few hours..._But I might be dead by then_, she thought glumly. She sighed, feeling worn out, tired. _I've never done this much running in my life, whoa_-

-She'd just stepped into a brightly lit room, somewhat reminiscent of the blue room where the maid took her last breath. Except this one was more circular...and weird. She inspected a large circular screen that sat in the centre of the room, showing bright glowing stars in a galaxy. Several panels also circular in shape that acted as the planets on this diagram. _Is this the top of the tower? Maybe there is something here I can use to create a bridge_...

She stepped closer, taking a better look. _Each one has a symbol on it, symbols of the planets_...She touched her chin, thinking carefully. This place was completely nuts, the castle and mansion included. The _creator must have had a big thing with astronomy_, she thought, remembering the keys of the residences and their doors were marked with a planet symbol. Weird.

She stepped onto the smooth screen, checking it out. The whole room was so beautifully created, she had to admit that. _So, is this a puzzle? _She glanced upwards at the dark ceiling. She checked out all the circular panels in turn, wondering what to do. Only one was glowing now...the rest were dim. She headed over to this particular panel, wondering if it was safe. _Only one way to find out_. She stepped lightly onto it. A click. She took her foot off warily, eyes searching the room. _Wait a minute! Another panel was glowing just then! _Well, it wasn't anymore. She stepped on the panel again. Yes, she was right. Another panel flickered on, glowing brightly. She took her foot off, intending to step on that one too. It switched off instantly. _What? _Fiona glanced down, wondering how to go about this.

_A weight game. I guess I have to all the panels working. But how? _

She screwed up her face in concentration._ Maybe if I get Hewie to sit on that panel while I'm on this one_...That was a simple thought. She whistled, calling him. He came slowly, standing at the edge of the screen. "Come here boy" Fiona said, motioning her hand.

The puzzle was simple and after a few tries, Hewie finally understood what she wanted him to do. Someone had to sit on one panel while the other headed towards the next. After a few minutes, they finished, Fiona standing at the screen's centre, on the central panel. On the sun to be exact.

A loud rumble made her look up in alarm. _A-A staircase?! _A spiralling staircase, not unlike the one she'd used near the the secret chapel back in the castle, was lowering down...right on top of her! She stepped back quickly, watching as it hit the ground with a heavy _thump_. She looked around warily. Riccardo should have heard all the commotion by now...and should be coming for her. She hurried up the stairs quickly, reaching a small closet-sized room with a single door.

Fiona gave the door a little push. When it refused to budge, she gave it a hard ram with her side and it crashed open. A gust of cold salty wind hit her face. She stepped outside into the cool night air, Hewie bounding outside alongside her.

"The top of the tower" she said thoughtfully, looking towards the tower opposite. Lorenzo was over there, waiting, but he mentioned a mechanism on this tower's top...to reveal an exit. She examined the top thoroughly. Nothing much. The area was circular in shape, a shallow short stone wall surrounding the complex, the ground around that was covered in broken brick and rubble. The doorway was part of the tower head right in the centre of that circle. _I can't see a switch or anything, so how do I_..._aha! _She spotted a small stone platform attached to the tower head, a small modelled diagram displayed on it's flat top.

Fiona touched the small model tower that stood on the stone. _This must be the tower I'm on now_..._and this one_. ..She touched another tower. _Lorenzo's tower here_... She stared at the area just in between them, a small section filled with water, but there was a strange-shaped hollow carved there...something was missing. She didn't have to look far to find the missing piece, it had been thrown carelessly amongst the rubble. She picked it up, checking it out. A miniature bridge. She smiled and set it into place, wondering what would happen now-

-and a sudden roar erupted from the lake. Fiona felt the tower shaking and hurried over to the outer wall, peering down. Something massive was emerging from the lake's depths, the water bubbling violently as it surfaced. _The bridge! _Fiona stared at it in alarm as the water around it began to settle, everything becoming silent once again. _Wow_. She stepped back, almost laughing to see Hewie's expression. He was huddled in the centre, looking quite miserable.

"Its okay Hewie" she said, heading towards him-

-and a sudden slap to the face made her stumble back, stunned. _Riccardo_. God, she just been ambushed. She could hear his heavy breathing, feel his arms wrap around her tightly from behind, squeezing her.

"Got you" he whispered tenderly in her ear.

* * *

_Name- Riccardo_

_Age- 1000000_

_Hair colour- He's bald! (Bald bald!!!)_

_Eye colour- blue-grey_

_Status- crazed sex stalker (heh heh)_

_This guy is a sleaze. He freaks me out to no possible end. Everything about him is so disturbing. Clearly, he's insane. I know there people out there who think he's hot (Cough_**Kairisoul09**_Cough) and thats even weirder. Apparently, he's the castle butler, although I see nothing butler-like about him. I hate playing the part with him in it. When you play the game after completing it once, you get a couple new uncut scenes...ewwww. _

Ha ha!!!! Well, I though Riccardo was hot too...with his hood on!!!! He looks weird. Baldy. Anyways, I'll see you soon. Boss battle, next chap. Review.


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors note-** Another chapter. Yeah, I usually update as soon as I get a review (So I know your still reading! Whats the point if I think no one's interested?) and if I have already written/spellchecked the chapter. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_God, oh god what have I done? _Fiona was trembling uncontrollably in his embrace, her heart racing in her chest.

His grip tightened even more and she choked, struggling to breath. "Why must you run Fiona?" Riccardo asked, his soft tone outlined with a harsh wanting, needing. "Why must you cause so many problems?"

She could imagine him enjoying himself at her expense. Hewie was growling, his tail now raised agressively. She felt Riccardo's hand on her stomach, feeling him caress her there before tugging the skin there...like that maid had done. "Now why don't you be a good girl?" he cooed, lightly pushing his hand lower-

-_No! _Fiona jerked away, pushing free from his hold, breathing hard. _Where is he? Where? _Then she spotted a soft outline of his figure just to her right. She stepped back, eying him warily. He was more visible now, but if she let her guard down again...

"Attack Hewie!" Fiona screamed and the snarling canine bounded towards Riccardo, his jaws ripping into Riccardo's calf as Fiona raced the tower head structure, trying to think. _He'll chase me if I continue running_._ He won't leave me alone_._ I need to fight! _She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him. He'd freed himself from Hewie's attack and was limping towards her, surprising fast for someone hurt like that.

Her eyes searched the ground quickly. _Bricks_. She scooped one up in her hand, carefully lining up her shot, then threw. Riccardo's head swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding her shot. _Damn! _Fiona picked up another brick as he started laughing, amused by her efforts. "Your azoth is mine" he said, his eyes twinkling with malice, and Fiona aimed again before tossing-

-and the stone hit him directly between the eyes and he grabbed his head cursing. Fiona edged away, trying to find Hewie. _Where'd he go? _Riccardo let out a sudden roar of anger, making Fiona spin around. She felt herself go cold with fright. Riccardo's face was bruised...and furious. But what really captured her attention was a strange spiral-shaped crimson sword he held in his hands...which he seemed to have produced from a thin sheath he carried on his waist..._uh-oh_.

His lower lip shook "I'll take care of you, just like I took care of your father...with _this_" Fiona stared at it through wide eyes. _Imagine the damage he could do with that_!

"Let me into your womb!" Riccardo screamed, brandishing it towards her. Fiona regained her senses and ducked away as he swung it towards her, looking menacing.

She hit the outer wall with her shoulder blade, and felt the rock beneath it, crumble and fall. She pulled away just in time as the whole rock collapsed, revealing a high drop onto the connecting bridge below. _So close_-

-She felt something grab her ear, and pull, Riccardo had her now in his grasp, his breath hot on her face. "Mine" he said again, tightening his hold.

Struggling, she screamed "Hewie!"

And if it was a miracle, the white dog bounded up from the tower head structure on the centre, springing towards Riccardo, his jaws closing around his neck. Riccardo let her go, and she dropped onto the hard floor watching in horror as he thrashed on the spot, trying to throw Hewie off into the dam below-

-and then she spotted it, that scarlet sword that Riccardo had mentioned her slaughtered her father with and picked it up, closing her eyes as she thrusted it in Riccardo's direction. The sickening sound of the blade penetrating flesh made her stomach churn and she opened her eyes to see Riccardo just standing there, his mouth curled in a smile, the cruel blade sticking out of his stomach-

-and he was laughing as if it was all some kind of sick joke, Fiona feeling defeated. _If he can't die from a sword in the stomach, how am I supposed to beat him? _

_Woof!_ Hewie had suddenly thrown himself towards Riccardo, his front paws pushing against his chest-

-And Riccardo staggered backwards to the tower's edge, his arms waving frantically in the air as he tried to keep himself balanced-

-and Fiona, knowing what she had to do, ran forward, pushing him hard with outstretched hands. He lost his balance, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, his body arced gracefully in the air, and then-

-"FIONA!" he screamed out her name as his body shot like a bullet towards the ground… and less then a second later, a heavy thump followed, echoing loudly through the night air

* * *

Riccardo was dead, his broken body lying underneath the uncaring sky.

He felt a strange sense of pity for him, as he stroked his face, this man and Ugo had been his own creations, a mark of his success. Although Riccardo had always been a troublemaker, slinking around on his own….

Feeling a slight stab of anger, he glanced upwards at the prison tower wondering how his dear Fiona had faired. Just watching her on those monitors made him excited, the thought of taking her azoth away to complete himself….

He looked down at Riccardo's frozen face once more "You were always incomplete" he whispered "But fear not, you haven't died in vain…"

His mouth opened, a strange sucking noise sounding out in the air-

-and then he covered Riccardo's mouth in his own, sucking up his azoth, tasting that sweet azoth taste as Riccardo's body trembled and jerked from the force-

-and then it was over, he was wiping his mouth, feeling reenergized, stronger. He pulled himself back towards his sanctuary, grinning.

It was time.

* * *

Yeah. This chapter is pretty short. Mainly because Riccardo is a pushover for a boss. I can beat him in about fifteen seconds!!! (It's that easy).

The first game I actually played that was quite similar to Haunting Ground was Clock Tower 3. That game was challenging!!!! (The first game I ever played where you had to run from enemies instead of blasting them away with a shotgun!!!) Especially the final boss who was incredibly annoying and killed me at least a hundred times. If you played and completed this game, you'll understand what I mean.

Anyways, enough ranting, review please! Might take a while to update though...I have to still write up lorenzo's chapters. Bye!


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's note- **Still going, I usually don't post the next chapter til I get a review (Yes, I'm evil), but only because I want to make sure people are still reading. Not really any point to continue writing with no one reading...anyways sorry guys, here you go!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

After a quick drink from the tower sink to refresh herself and Hewie, Fiona headed outside, gazing at the long bridge and past that, Lorenzo's tower.

She stepped onto the wet stone, nearly slipping on the soft moss. How long this bridge had been submerged for was beyond her knowledge, but it'd all been just another puzzle. She wondered briefly who the hell had set up those annoying games. _Someone totally mad, with way too much time on their hands, that's for sure_.

Sighing, she glanced down at Riccardo's body. His unmoving form lay on the bridge, his limbs twisted in odd angles. She stared at it for a little while, and realized there was something strange about his corpse….his skin looked dry, weathered and cracked, as if it'd been lying there for days. Only the whites of his eyes were visible and his mouth was open, his lips torn savagely and she was pretty sure it wasn't from the fall.

Either way, he was dead, and she had to keep moving. The bridge was alot longer then she thought. Hewie stuck to her side like glue, looking up at the tower warily. Fiona reached the other end and stopped, looking up. The tower was strangely shaped, curved, making it look like something out of a futuristic movie, an alien-like building. Maybe she'll ask Lorenzo about it, she was probably going to meet him soon.

The guy had helped her a lot and it was because of him and Hewie that made her reach this point, still alive. _Yes, after being chased by a huge hulk-like man, attacked by a mentally disturbed maid and stalked by a creep with a gun_...She shivered, arms crossing her chest. Yes, she definitely needed to thank him for all he'd done for her. She jogged up the stone steps, reaching the strangely-shaped door. She stood there for a few seconds, wondering whether to knock. _Are you a moron? Just go in! _She took a deep breath then slowly pushed the door open.

Inside was a well lit polished hall, elegantly curved, the walls made from fine white marble. Fiona stepped inside, checking it all out. The soft carpet muffled her steps. _Strange-looking place, isn't it? _She thought to herself. It was like the creator had a hatred for anything straight...every object in the room was somewhat rounded or curved in shape. She examined an elegantly carved marble sink. _Lorenzo must be really rich to afford all this_...

Right now, she was standing on a balcony platform overlooking two rooms on either side. Fiona peered down at the left room. Nothing much, another grandfather clock, couch, flower shrub and-

-stuffed animals. _That's normal, perfectly normal!! _Her mind frantically told her. Fiona shuddered involuntarily, reminding herself she'd been through a lot from the past few days._ I think rich people like having_..._those kinds of things_. She felt sorry for the animals, only shot to be put on display like that. She glanced down uneasily at Hewie, who brushed against her knees, not wanting to see him like that, frozen forever in a pose, eyes not seeing...

She took her eyes away from that sight and headed across the balcony to peer down the next room. nothing much, only a lit torch burning below. She sighed, wondering where to go, where Lorenzo was-

-_creaakkkk_. Fiona froze, listening carefully. _What was that? Sounded like something rusty. _She turned slowly, looking straight past the marble sink. A door hung open. She blinked, then headed toward it, curious. _So there's a room here too_... She didn't notice it before, concealed carefully behind the large central pillar. A strange, sour smell wafted past as she reached the doorway. _Hmmm? _Hewie sniffed, then growled, his tail stiff. He looked up at her and barked.

Fiona swallowed, and stepped inside. The room, or rather hall, was quite dark, hard to see through...She waited for her eyes to adjust for a moment as Hewie streaked down the hall, pawing at something at the end.

"Hewie?" she called, as she stepped forward. _Hmm...this place stinks_. _Badly_. The hall was dirty, the stone walls crumbling, rubble sprayed across the floor with what looked-like tree roots sticking out in all directions from the walls. _That's what they look like, but I can't see too well right now_...Hewie barked at her to hurry. Fiona jogged down, nearly tripping over a thick root that lay across the crumbled path. Hewie was sitting beside a door with some kind of sphere-symbol marked on the wood. He pawed at it again, whimpering loudly.

"Alright" Fiona muttered, and twisted the wooden knob. Light spilled into the dark hall, and she was temporarily stunned from the sudden brightness. _A room, a bedroom? _She wondered, eying a bed in the furthest corner. Looked a bit like a study too, there were books lined on the shelves, a wooden desk against the wall with several poster-sized papers illustrated with diagrams of strange machines and-

-_creaakkkk_. That sound again. Fiona looked straight ahead of her in alarm as something moved in the shadows, that rusty sound of metal grinding against metal hurting her ears-

-then it emerged. A man...an incredibly frail-looking man clinging on tightly to a wheelchair, his head lowered, making thick wheezing sounds as if he were struggling to breathe. Fiona stepped back in alarm, staring at him warily. His head slowly lifted, revealing a dry wrinkled face, one eye wider then the other. _Looks scary_...

He chuckled, his voice rasping as he spoke "Poor Fiona...Riccardo put you through quite a bit, didn't he? Unlike Ugo, he was always a trouble maker, a bad apple" He coughed, his bottom lip trembling.

Fiona stared at him, bewildered. "Are you...Lorenzo?" she asked, a little uncertain. The guy looked seriously weak... how he could get everywhere on his own was beyond her knowledge.

He straightened up a bit, looking a little more prideful at her words. _Hmmm_..._so he's that man from the portrait_...she remembered that large painting she'd examined when she first reached the castle. The resemblance was uncanny.

"That is correct my dear, I am Aureolus Lorenzo Belli" he said proudly.

"Ugo..." Fiona said aloud. _Familiar somehow_..._dad?_

"Did you knew my father?" she asked.

His lips curved in a smile. "Indeed my dear" he said in a wheezing voice "Yes, both your father and Riccardo, in fact, I created them both"

_Created? What? _Fiona stared at him through wide eyes.**"**_**We are clones" Riccardo said casually, his lips stretching wider as he began to laugh**_

She gasped.

Lorenzo closed his eyes, his hands clutching the wheelchair's arm rests. "Yes...my successions..." he seemed to be talking to himself now. "Then that filthy wretch...took him away...my...mine..."

Fiona watched him carefully. He was talking to himself feverishly now, as if he'd forgotten she was still in the room. Before she could speak again, his eyes snapped open, gleaming, focusing on her. "Then...you came along my dear..."

She stepped back, that uncomfortable, panicking feeling rising in her stomach, not wanting to believe what was happening. _This isn't right! _Lorenzo pushed himself towards her, his wheelchair trembling and squealing loudly.

"You...are...MINE!!!!" Lorenzo screamed, his laughter a sinister high-pitched cackle, his frail ancient head twisting and shaking abnormally-

-and Fiona screamed, spinning around to sprint outside when her eyes found the tree roots sticking out of the walls, they were actually-

-_Hands_. Human arms, frozen in reaching poses, gray, withering, decaying...Fiona screamed again, and ran for it, dashing down the hall as fast as she could, unable to think properly. _No_..._he was trying to help me_..._why has it turned out like this?! _She reached the end, waiting for Hewie to follow her through before she slammed it shut, trying to think of a way out. _That's it, just get out of this place! _Fiona hurried toward the exit, pulling the large doors open-

-and there was nothing but dark blue water. _The bridge is gone!!! _Fiona stared in disbelief. She was trapped. _No! _Fiona fell to her knees, trying to resist the urge to cry. _Oh god, this is never going to stop isn't it?_

"Fionaaa" wailed that old horrible voice and Fiona turned shakily. She stood up._ Need to find a way out! _She hurried back inside, seeing that old man grinning at her, propelling himself toward her-

-and Fiona ran to her right, dashing down the stairs into the empty room, her eyes trying to find a weapon, that she could use. A loud crash echoed behind her. She ignored it. _Torch! _She carefully unhooked it from its holder, holding it defensively. Lorenzo appeared at the staircase, now free of his wheelchair...his hands pulling him towards her incredibly fast, his face gazing at her hungrily. She looked behind her. No way out apart from the staircase. _Only one way to go! _She dashed toward it, leaping over the crawling man, him wildly scratching the air to grab her foot. He missed. Fiona reached the staircase, watching him warily.

"No use running my dear!" he spat "I will have you! Fate brought you back to me!" He began laughing again. Fiona stared past him, inspecting a heap of boxes with bold red lettering inscribed on the cases. _Dynamite! _Without another thought, Fiona threw the burning torch towards the mass, ducking behind the staircase railing for cover as Lorenzo looked behind him, confused for a second before his eyes widened, his mouth opening in an anguished howl-

-"FIONNNAAAA!!!"-

-_BOOM!!! _A heavy ringing sound pierced her ears, her vision going bright and fuzzy as the whole place seemed to be going up in flames-

-then as quick as it'd happened, it was over. She waited until the loud ringing in her ears stopped before shakily sitting up, clutching her head painfully, not sure exactly what happened-

-_Hewie!_ She stood up quickly, looking around wildly. "Hewie!" she called, straining herself to hear.

_Woof! _Hewie's white head appeared over the balcony's side in response. Fiona smiled, feeling relieved. _Good, he's alright_..._but what happened to...? _She took a step forwards, inspecting the damage. The room was completely messed up now, covered in thick rubble and ash. One section of the wall had collapsed over where Lorenzo had been, and she could clearly see his outstretched, limp arms sticking out from the wreckage. She nudged them with her foot. _Crushed to death, not a nice way to die_...

She turned away with a sigh, her eyes falling on something else..._A gape? _She hurried forward to check it out. A hidden hallway had emerged after the wall collasped, way too dark for her to see the end. _Wonder whats down there_...

She nodded towards Hewie, who peered curiously down the hall.

"Go boy" she said softly, watching him move steadily into the dark. After a moment, she followed, feeling her way through. _The walls feel sticky_..._yuck_,she thought, repulsed. She cringed, remembering those arms in the other hall..._Hopefully this one isn't as icky_. "Hewie?" she called again. She heard a bark in response. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see through the dark. _There he is! _She spotted a dim moving form just straight ahead. She headed for him, hearing the soft patter of his feet as he circled that particular area-

-_thump! _Fiona froze as another noise joined in. _What? _It sounded like something slithering, moving against the ground...

"_Fionaaa_"

Her heart jumped in her chest and she immediately began to run forward, still hearing that disturbing sound just behind. _How can he still be alive?! What is he?! _She kept running, reaching the hall's end, her hands clawing at the walls to find something, a weapon..._no_...her hands grasped something round. _Door handle! _She twisted it, pushing the door open, nudging a growling Hewie inside before darting inside herself, slamming it shut. She listened to that old man's wailing screams, feeling the door beside her pounding as he tried to get in.

She just sat against the door, her body and thoughts feeling completely numb.

* * *

This one I finished right after the last chapter. I still need to write the last few chapters. Nearing the end folks! Lorenzo's chapter (In the game) isn't really too long compared to the other stalkers. Hmmm...I might go beat him up after this.

Please review! I might see you later!!!


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's note**- I know. It's taken me forever to update this bloody fic, but alot of stuff's been happening in my life. Sorry about that. I just hope people who are reading this are somewhat entertained. Anyways, enough ranting. Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

No, she could try to escape but her efforts were futile. He would win.

Lorenzo dragged himself down the dark hall, his hands clinging tightly to broken stone. He paused for a brief second, trying to regain his breath. Moving around like this was too much for his old pathetic body to handle. Exhaustion came quickly, and he needed to rest frequently._ I am the last piece in play_, he told himself, _if the king falls then I lose_... He cursed silently, as he resumed pushing himself along the corridor, angry at himself for losing his prize. She wouldn't leave here, oh no, she couldn't.

He breathed a quick sigh of relief, using one hand to feel the crumbling wall to his left. A hidden opening was located near here and if he could find it-

-a smile played on his lips as his hand swiped empty air. _Yes_..._right here_. Grinning, he pushed himself into the tiny chute, ignoring the thick wheezing sounds that echoed from his mouth. He stopped once more, his ear pressed against the wall. He could hear it, yes, that azoth calling to him, radiating from her womb...

His child, his creation.

Lorenzo resumed moving, faster now, his breaths becoming louder as he pushed himself through the crawlspace, light shining from the entrance..._BANG! _His frail arms pushed away the thin metal cover as he crawled into the small room, seeing Fiona spin around, her eyes widening in horror. He couldn't help but let out a string of cackling laughter, pulling himself closer to her. _Woof! _He paused as that stupid mutt leapt in front of his prize, blocking him. Lorenzo scowled, one hand pawing the air at the dog's throat. The dog bounced away, and then sprung forward, jaws digging into his wrist. Oddly enough, there was no pain. Nor was there pain when he'd been crushed by the explosion earlier. He'd simply pulled away from the wreckage, undamaged, his mind focused on one single desire.

_Azoth!_ Smiling more widely now, Lorenzo pulled free of the dog's grip, his eyes focusing on Fiona's trembling form. She was still there, paralyzed with fear from his sudden reappearance. As he pushed himself toward her, her head snapped up, attentive and alert. She moved nimbly past him, heading towards an antique control system for the old, useless conveyor belt he built long ago in his youth. Lorenzo watched her, head tilted to the side curiously. _What was she planning? Another trap for him? _He studied her as she pounded at the controls, the ancient machine not reacting at all to her pitiful attempts. He let out another round of laughter, pushing himself toward her-

-suddenly his movements were slowed, something pulling him back towards the conveyor belt. _That mutt! _He glanced behind him. The dog had his feeble, useless legs clutched in its jaws, and it was now jerking him backwards, like some kind of play thing. _Let go of me you pitiful creature! _Lorenzo felt himself being flipped on his back as the dog continued to drag him, shaking him roughly. He lunged forward, catching hold of the dog's neck and he began to strangle the damn thing, ignoring its whining, his fingers digging into its fur. _Die you stupid piece of shit! _The dog was struggling in his grasp, unable to break free, unable to get precious oxygen into its lungs-

-and Fiona was at its side, prying his fingers away from its neck, and pulling it away from him. Lorenzo screeched with glee, latching onto her bare leg, holding her tightly so she wouldn't go away, she would't leave him-

-and then he felt something hit him hard in the face, stunning him. He let go, feeling hot blood pulsing down from his broken nose. He stared up at Fiona as she limped away, staring at him with a hot, burning fury in her young eyes-

-then he heard the loud hum of machinery, the lights beginning to flicker as the room shook. The floor beneath him was beginning to move and he stared down in disbelief.

He was on the conveyor belt.

Still staring, he raised his eyes slowly towards his destination, his mouth dropping down in horror, his loud screeching howl piercing the air.

* * *

"FIONAAAA!! screeched Lorenzo's frail form as he headed straight for the machine-

-and Fiona looked away, hands over her face as his screams were followed by the thick bone-crunching sound that made her stomach feel sick. The whirring noise dimmed down, the machine shutting itself down with a heavy _clank_.

She shakily removed her hands, heart hammering away in her chest, forcing herself to look. She clasped her hands to her mouth, trying not to puke. Lorenzo's fleshy remains, accompanied by the thick stench of blood lay on the track, and amongst them was something twinkling, shining in the low light-

-_a key_.

Fiona swallowed back her urge to vomit, slowly approaching the conveyor belt. She stooped down, wincing as she reached for it. Her hand involuntarily jerked backwards. No, she didn't want to touch that. _I_ _have to! Stop being a wimp for Christ's sake!! _She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. The smell got to her. Fiona stumbled back and puked the remaining contents of her stomach. Nothing much, just water. When was the last time she'd eaten? Never mind.

She reached out once more, grinding her teeth as she touched warm pulpy flesh to get to that key-

-and as soon as her fingers picked it up, she backed away, eyes watering. _Yuck! Yuck! _She reluctantly wiped the blood-stained key on her clothes, adding a crimson streak to the dirty white. Fiona studied the key in her hands, then glanced at the door with the strange symbol carved into its wood. Just before Lorenzo's entrance, she tried that door. It was locked, and she was just about to head back to find another way out..._Well, sometimes I get lucky_. She patted her knee to get Hewie's attention.

"Good boy" she said, smiling a little as he brushed against her legs. He'd been brave, for a dog that was nearly strangled to death. It'd been luck once again; she managed to look away from toying with the machine's controls to see a restrained Hewie, struggling against Lorenzo's death grip. That lowlife had gotten what he deserved, for harming her friend. She sighed in relief, knowing it was all over. Lorenzo was dead now, he wouldn't be coming after her anymore, and neither would anybody else who was after her 'azoth'.

Feeling better, she headed towards the locked door, inserting the old key into the lock and turning. _Click_. The door swung open and Fiona stepped into her new surroundings, her good feelings beginning to dim almost instantly. Still no way out. Sighing, she slipped the key in her pocket, staring all around her. This area looked newer then the old place she'd just been in...

The walls were made from a smooth stone; the whole room was strange in shape. She surveyed the area carefully, checking for traps before moving inside. The lighting of the place overall was odd. _Yeah_..._sort of greenish in colour_... she shrugged and proceeded forward, noting a door just to her left as well as another ticking grandfather clock, and to her right... Her eyes widened for the briefest second, as they fell upon a heavy-looking set of doors. Curious, she jogged over to inspect them. They, like the rest of the room, were round in appearance and made from some kind of stone, a decorative pattern etched upon its shiny surface. Through a thin gape between doors, she felt a cool breeze slip gently into the quiet room. It was clearly simple, this door led outside.

To freedom.

Hewie trotted to her side and gave the door a deep sniff.

"Smells good?" Fiona asked.

The canine glanced up at her and barked. She looked around for a handle. _Nope, nothing here_... she thought, before placing her hands on the stone and giving the door a push. It was so heavy, that it didn't even budge. Angrily, Fiona smacked her fist against the wall. She regretted that instantly. Hissing with pain, she clutched her hand and stepped back, frowning. _I guess I have to find another way out_... Feeling crestfallen, she stepped away from that that door, swiftly moving towards her other option. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and stepped in.

She found herself in a narrower, furnished room. Everything was uncomfortably cramped together, tables, wardrobes, bookshelves and antiques. She studied the room slowly and although it appeared ordinary, there was an uneasy feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach... _Get a grip on yourself Fiona! _Her mind snapped at her. She shook off that creepy vibe and stepped into the room, her eyes carefully searching-

-BAM! Fiona spun around as the door slammed shut behind her, a sharp metallic click following. Instinctively, she reached out and twisted the knob. It refused to turn. She stepped back, shaking and unsure whether she set off a dangerous trap-

-then a voice echoed throughout the room, raising the hairs on the back of her neck.

"My dear Fiona, you've been causing me much grief"

_What the?_ Fiona glanced around, trying to seek out the source of the noise. _Wait a minute_... She was the only one in the room. Confused, she moved slowly through the clutter, her eyes falling on something at the far end... _Door_. Her heart skipped a beat and she hurried over to it, hand clutching the handle. _Not locked either_..._so I can get out_. She swung the door open, ready to step outside when she realized, there was nothing there but wall. _A fake door_..._like the one back in the castle_. She stepped back and sighed.

"That's a dead end"

Fiona looked up in alarm, hearing that voice once more. _What in the? Where is that coming from?! More importantly, who is that?_ She couldn't recognize it...it didn't seem to be anyone she'd come across in this crazy place. That uneasy feeling was stirring around inside her once more. This looked bad. Fiona swallowed and moved away from the fake door, cautiously making her way across the room-

-and an old bookshelf suddenly quivered and gave way, Fiona stepping back just in time as it slammed heavily on the ground. SMACK! Fiona froze in fear. That almost gave her a heart attack! If she'd been standing directly under it...

"Ha ha! That was a close one, eh Fiona?!" The voice sang out, sounding amused.

She looked up once more, frowning a little. This person was playing games with her...what did he want?! There were no security cameras here either, so how could he be watching her? She took another few steps back towards the entrance, feeling like a rat in a cage. _He has me trapped and in his power_..._what's going to happen to me? _She sighed heavily and rattled the doorknob uselessly, feeling all hope fade away.

Still trapped.

She turned away to examine the room further, maybe there was another way out hidden somewhere-

-and the voice suddenly spoke again, its tone now more alluring, drawing her. "Come to me Fiona" it said, and the locked door swung open at those words. Fiona stepped back, and then realized there was no other way out. She'll have to go. Nibbling her nails nervously, she moved forward hesitantly, pausing at the entrance. _What the hell?! _Fiona blinked, staring out at a completely different room then before. She stepped out, staring at her brand-new surroundings. A dark, curving hallway was straight ahead of her, and a set of stairs was just to her left leading to a door. She peered upwards to find herself gazing at a large painting on the ceiling, filled with winged angels.

"The great Aureolus Belli once said: the most valuable thing in the world is the great truth" That voice again. _Can he still see me? _She wondered, looking all around her.

_What on earth is he talking about?_ She stared up at the painted ceiling, the art hypnotizing her. The voice continued talking, muttering softly, as if he were unaware there were others listening. "Human beings... their pitiful lives..." it said quietly "They are not capable of grasping this truth...nor can we sit idle and await our future"

The voice paused for a brief moment, before continuing on "We all must dedicate our lives into researching the truth! To realize it!"

"But what has this got to do with me?" Fiona asked, still searching the area warily. Whoever this man was...he was talking complete nonsense. None of it made sense.

The voice merely chuckled "Ah...my sweet, adorable Fiona" it whispered softly "My azoth...come to me..."

Automatically, the door on the stairs swung open at his bidding. She'd expected him to be there in the frame, waiting there...but no, the doorway was empty, he was inside. Gathering up the remaining pits of her courage, she moved up the steps carefully, a new wave of adrenaline pumping through her body. _If its a trap, run for it_..._if its not_... She waved off those thoughts, clearing her head completely, and paused at the door before carefully slipping inside, her eyes taking in a very small room that was almost empty except for a couch in the corner and-

-her eyes darted to her left and she let out a gasp of surprise, darting backwards. "Dad?!" she choked, eying this strange man leaning against the rear wall. He smirked, straightening up to approach her._ That's not dad_...

Like Riccardo, this man looked like her father...but just like Riccardo, something was clearly not right. She stumbled back as he moved another step towards her. "My dear" he whispered reaching out to caress her face. She slapped his hand away instinctively, retreating further away. "Who are you?" she asked, studying him carefully.

The man just grinned, his grin showing each and every one of his teeth like a shark. Fiona stared at his clothes, robes that were blood stained and crinkled. She looked up in alarm.

"My dear Fiona" The man moved another step forward. "You can't keep fleeing me...you can't deny your fate...your future..."

He stopped peering at his hands, looking satisfied. "Almost complete" he said.

Fiona eyed him carefully. His manner of speaking... his looks... and his clothes were all too familiar. "...Lorenzo?" She asked weakly, feeling disbelief overflow her.

His grin seemed to widen, and she felt as though something sharp had struck her chest. _No_..._it can't be, Lorenzo is dead_...

She collapsed on the couch in shock , feeling all use in her arms and legs fail. "...How...?"

"You wonder how I continue to live?" he asked, still grinning "The great alchemist Aureolus Belli does not fall to a pitiful being such as yourself" He let out another low chuckle, taking another step forward.

"You do not understand my work...our power...we alchemists can find a way to live forever!" He said, clenching his fists tightly. His words were followed by a strangled gasp.

As Fiona watched him, he seemed to get younger, his wrinkles stretching, becoming smooth, his age spots vanishing and his hair was beginning to grow at an exceptionally fast rate, changing from grey to copper, his ancient eyes becoming youthful, bright...

She gasped, hands to her mouth as he touched his face, feeling his new mask, examining his smooth wrinkleless hands, a low chuckle escaping from his lips, his voice no longer croaked and wavering, now young and deep. This new, younger Lorenzo focused on her, his lips curled in a smile. He extended his hands towards her, still holding her gaze.

"Come to me" he said, gently cooing her-

-and Fiona snapped out of her wide-eyed freeze and pushed away from the sofa as he lunged towards her, ducking beneath his reach. She scrambled to her feet, heart thudding painfully in her chest and dashed towards the exit, hearing his chuckle changing into laughter. Her shoulder rammed the door open, and immediately Hewie appeared, greeting her for a spilt second-

-"We need to go boy!" she screamed at him, hurrying down the steps as Lorenzo appeared at the doorway, still laughing hysterically.

"Where do you think you're going my dear?" he asked. Hewie was growling and Fiona spared Lorenzo a quick glance as he made some sort of thrusting gesture with one hand-

- And the ground beneath her feet exploded, and she heard herself scream in shock, the blast making her topple over easily. She struggled to her feet, breathing heavily, Lorenzo letting out a chorus of insane laughter. _What was that?! What happened?!_

"Hewie!" she called again, the dog galloping towards her as she ran down a curling hallway, leaving Lorenzo's laughing figure behind.

All she had to do was keep running.

* * *

Hmmm. I haven't played HG in a while. Anyway, ending comes soon. If I can be bothered to still write one part...urghh! Review please!

P.S for SPOILS!!

Just so you know, the ending isn't going to be the bad one with Riccardo (He's dead!) or ending C (When you escape the castle early before running from Daniella!). And Debi is still alive...what do you think? Maybe I'll add an evil twist and completely change everything so Hewie was the evil mastermind of it all and he kills Fiona? LOL. The possibilities.

Seeya next time!


	20. Chapter 19

Authors note- I'm back once more. See how fast I post up once someone reviews? Ha ha. Thanks to those who did review as well as those who enjoy this story.

This chapter is for you!

* * *

Chapter 19

His powers were growing at an exceptionally fast rate.

Lorenzo paced the hall, suppressing the urge to laugh out loud. He'd finally done it; he'd created a perfect azoth based from his own flesh and blood, his own Ugo. As an elderly man, rotting away in his pathetic old body, he'd been attempting to recreate the azoth that made that clone so human. The azoth could give a mere artificial life form human-like senses and emotions, but also, it gave them the gift of immortality, provided the body wasn't completely destroyed in the process. However, all.his attempts resulted in failure. With Ugo gone, he would never succeed.

While Riccardo skulked around the castle, his servant Daniella aided him with his research. When Fiona arrived, Lorenzo was certain he needed her to complete the azoth. However, he discovered he could use Ugo's already lifeless body, brought to the castle by Debilitas. The azoth he'd created decades earlier still existed in his corpse. From then onwards, he managed to improve that azoth while Fiona wandered the corridors. Unfortunately, his loyal doll had been murdered before Lorenzo could test it on her.

A pity.

Instead, he'd injected the azoth serum directly into his own bloodstream to see the effect. Over time, he could feel it maturing, making him feel stronger. It helped his body survive when he was crushed by the explosion. It allowed him to miraculously survive being decapitated in the crusher machine. He remembered lying there in the cold insides of that machine, his bones broken, limbs flattened and his blood oozing everywhere.

Then it happened.

Before he knew it, his body was healing at incredible speed. His bones were fixing themselves, his limbs reattaching themselves to his body. A smile formed on his lips as he felt his body inexplicably reform, feeling stronger than ever.

And it didn't stop. He remembered getting up, breaking free of his prison. He remembered walking back towards his room, hearing things, amazing things from far away. He could hear Fiona's heartbeat, her careful steps along with that mutt's. He heard her gasp as he caused the door to shut with his mind, locking her away. He could hear her calling out in despair. Then, he closed his eyes, wishing to be closer. In a flash, he was at the door that held her captive, one hand reaching out to stroke the wood. He was no longer weak and feeble.

He was immortal.

Lorenzo remembered gazing at his hands, watching the pale sickly colour he'd possessed as an old man become vivid, and lively. He moved up the stone steps, stepping inside his room as Fiona left her prison. Everything that happened was just a blur of events, but it didn't matter to him. He was alive now and immune from jaws of death.

He turned, heading swiftly down the curving corridor that Fiona had used to flee from him earlier. As he moved, he focused his mind, testing the extent of his new powers. Several lamps lining the corridor exploded, shattered glass raining down on the marble floor. Lorenzo concentrated again, watching as a flame appeared, and flickered on the floor before him, spreading rapidly up the wall on his command. Within seconds the entire hall was alight with angry blue flames. Another focused thought and the flames reduced to dust, vanishing in an instant.

Excellent.

He clapped his hands together, satisfied. Now back to business.

Lorenzo grinned to himself, and stopped in his tracks, thinking about his prey. Now that he'd perfected azoth, he didn't need hers. He briefly considered her fate. He could track her down and kill her off for all the misery she'd put him through. He closed his eyes, concentrating on her. She was running as far away from him as possible, but he could still hear her footsteps clearly, as if she was right next to him.

"I see you" he said out aloud, knowing where ever she was, she could hear him. He grinned again. If he wanted to, he could be at her side at this very moment. If he wished it, he'd automatically be there. However, he wanted to see how far she'd get. Killing her off now would be too easy. Playing with her was so much more entertaining.

Keeping that grin on his face, Lorenzo proceeded down the corridor, feeling incredibly in control. Nothing would stop him now.

Nothing.

* * *

After running for what seemed like forever, Fiona collapsed against the cool stone wall, panting heavily.

_I'm exhausted, and I can barely take anymore_, she thought desperately to herself. _How long will this go on for? _Shakily, she pushed away from the wall, finding her feet. He was playing with her; this whole thing was some sick game he'd created for his own enjoyment. From the very start, he'd been watching her, pretending to help her escape. Everything he'd been telling her was a lie, a lie that allowed him to have her right where he wanted her.

Fiona was almost on the verge of tears, but she held back. No matter how exhausted she was, she would not let him have the satisfaction that he'd won. As long as she could run, she'd keep trying to survive. Hewie brushed against her legs, and whimpered softly. Fiona dropped to her knees, praying she'd gotten away from that freak for the moment. She rubbed Hewie's neck, studying her friend.

"You've been a brave boy" she said, a small smile forming on her lips. "If it weren't for you...I probably be dead" She rested her head on Hewie's, closing her eyes. "This might be the last time I say this...but thank you...for everything". Hewie licked her face in reply.

"How very touching" There was Lorenzo's voice once more, echoing out from nowhere. Fiona straightened up, alert and checking things out all around her. He still hadn't appeared yet. Fiona had heard his voice several times after she'd fled from him. _That means_..._no matter where I go_..._he can see me_..._he'll find me_. The thought just made her want to crawl in a dark place and hide forever. She snapped out of it, shaking her head. _I must remain calm, no matter what_. She took a deep breath, and then exhaled sharply.

Hewie suddenly growled, his head pointed past her. _He's getting closer_. Fiona peered down the way she'd come and moved away, heading past a dark alcove and straight towards a shabby looking door. She pushed it open, beckoning the dog to follow.

The next area was a series of cave-like tunnels, the damp walls containing a few tree roots. A couple of burning torches lighted the walls, their flames casting light upon the dark ground. Fiona hesitantly stepped inside. Hewie slipped in after her, nose to the ground. He sniffed, and then straightened, his tail erect. He barked at her, and then trotted down the path.

"Hewie?" Fiona asked curiously. She quickly glanced out the doorway to make sure Lorenzo hadn't appeared yet, and then followed the dog's wagging tail. _He's found something obviously, but what? _After a few twists and turns, Hewie finally stopped in his tracks, still sniffing deeply. Fiona stared at him, then began to move away. Suddenly, Hewie let out a series of frantic barks, pawing wildly at a boring looking wall with a large crimson symbol painted on it.

"Hewie..." she whispered. The dog kept barking. Fiona eyed the wall and brushed it slightly with one hand. The more she studied that symbol, the more she recognized it. _That's Lorenzo's family crest_, she realized. Yes, she'd seen it more than just once. It'd been carved on various walls, been in paintings and even that creepy maid had the design on her clothes... _Hewie had the scent of something_..._but what was it exactly?_ _Was it inside the wall? _She bit her lip, unsure what to do-

-then, a hot burning sensation on her left shoulder made her hiss in pain, one hand automatically reaching for it. _That mark_...That strange birth mark she had on her shoulder was a brilliant crimson, and Fiona was beginning to struggle with the sudden pain, her jaw clenched to prevent her from screaming. Then, as quickly as it'd come, the pain faded away. A sudden rumble made her stumble back and she watched in alarm as the wall trembled, then opened, revealing a hidden hollow-

-and a scepter. Fiona carefully pulled it away from the wall and studied it in awe. It was beautifully crafted; a golden staff with two snakes that coiled around it, and a gorgeous red stone set in between two wings. Really pretty. _But what do I do with it? _She clutched it with both hands, listening for any other noises inside the tunnel. She was afraid that Lorenzo would hear all the commotion just now-

-_creeaaakkk_. She nearly dropped the scepter as she heard a door slowly opened, followed by slow footsteps._ He's here_..._but where_...? Fiona crouched down low, moving as quietly as possible down a narrower tunnel. Hewie kept close, the dog's tail in between his hind legs. He whimpered a little. She and Hewie were no match for Lorenzo's formidable powers...the only thing they could do was flee.

"Fiona..." called Lorenzo's soft voice, making her freeze on the spot. She reached out and tucked one arm around Hewie's neck, preventing him from moving too far away from her.

She heard his steps move pass her in the next tunnel. Slowly, she straightened, creeping along her tunnel. She heard him chuckle.

"No matter where you go, or where you run, I will always know where you are...my dear" His footsteps stopped. "Just to my right" he suddenly said "You're slightly crouched on the floor along with that mutt of yours, only fifteen feet away from your only exit"

His words made her heart jump in her chest. _He can't even see me, how can_-

-"..._He know_?" Lorenzo's calm voice spoke out again. He burst out laughing. "My dear, I know your thoughts...I know what you're thinking...now why don't you be a good girl and let me bestow to you a quick, painless death?"

_Oh god!_ Fiona automatically made a run for it, hearing him laughing away as she left the cave tunnel, sprinting down the hall. Hewie barked. She looked back for an instant as the dog suddenly stopped following her, darting into the dark alcove. "Hewie!" she called out with no response. _Lorenzo is way too close_..._I need to get away! _Her mind screamed.

_But_..._I'm not leaving without Hewie_.

Reluctantly, with that scepter still clenched in her hands, she turned and followed the dog, wondering how much more of this madness she could take.

And not so far away, Lorenzo's insane laughter was getting louder.

* * *

I know, I kinda changed Lorenzo a bit (With the azoth part). I'm pretty sure in the game he still wanted Fiona's azoth, but by then, he was practically immortal and everything so I made him just want to kill her off instead. I apologize if you don't like my little change, but I'm just being somewhat creative.

Anyways, WOOT! Finally finished! Just let me know when you want to read the last chapter and I'll post it up ASAP! Bye!


	21. Chapter 20

**Authors note-** Hello peoples. This is the final chapter (Excluding the epilogue) of this fic, so have fun reading! Lorenzo boss fight! **

* * *

**

**Final: Chapter 20**

Hewie had led Fiona into a wide, circular room with several ventilation shafts protected by wide fans. _A boiler room? _She wondered. The moment she stepped inside, she felt uncomfortably warm. She soon found the source; at the very centre of this room was a round pit full of what looked like molten lava. It gurgled loudly, embers every now and then spraying up from the depths. Cautiously, she moved around it, heading directly towards Hewie.

"Come on boy!" she called out "We need to go now!" Her call landed on deaf ears. The dog was pacing in front of some kind of display. He barked at her.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, stepping beside him. Hewie sniffed the display and barked again. Fiona stared at it, wondering what the dog wanted her to do. It was a large stone plate, set up vertically, and marked with Lorenzo's crest. She touched it. It was a hollow, not painted. Something had to be set into it...

She peered down at the scepter in her hands. Exact same shape and size..._but could this just be coincidence that I have it?_ Without another thought, she set the scepter in its hollow, several metal clips holding it into place. She stood back, watching in interest as it seemed to glow for a moment. Then seconds after, beams of light were emitting from it, spreading to the ceiling, making threads towards the room's exit. A loud hum sounded, the old fans beginning to turn once more, spitting out ash and dust. _Did I just activate something? _It looked like she got the power in this room on, but she didn't know exactly what that meant... _Unless it opened something_..._Could it be_... She stepped back, thinking hard. _Maybe that door from before_...

"Your effort is for naught"

Lorenzo's calm voice made her whip around in panic, her eyes settling on his still form. He stood just before the entrance of the circular boiler room, slightly blurred from the heat rising from the fiery depths of the pit below. She stepped back, eying him warily.

He glanced towards her, his gaze holding hers. "How long do you plan to keep this up?" he asked quietly, his expression unreadable.

Fiona took another step back, still watching him. "As long as it takes" she said firmly back. She paused for a moment "To escape from this nightmare" she added fiercely.

Lorenzo chuckled, his dark eyes remaining cold, and emotionless. "Let's finish this, Fiona" he said, arms rising up into the air-

-and Fiona leapt out of the way as the floor beneath her exploded, throwing herself behind a metal box for cover. The stone she'd been standing on seconds earlier was completely shattered and smoking... She swallowed and bit her lower lip. _Ah_..._too close_...

"Good girl" she heard Lorenzo say, another chuckle escaping his lips. Fiona kept herself in a crouched position, her eyes falling on Hewie just at the entrance. She glanced back to Lorenzo who was moving steadily towards her, his hands rising up above his head once more. _I need to keep moving until I come up with a plan to rid us of this jerk! _Fiona dashed out from her hiding place, hearing another loud _BANG_ as her cover was completely obliterated. She hurried to the other side of the pit, and spun around, holding her ground. Lorenzo was studying her, a sinister smile playing on his lips-

-and then the room shook with such force, forcing Fiona to fall clumsily on the ground. _Was that Lorenzo?! _She rose to her feet, glancing at him quickly. No, he too seemed overwhelmed by the force, his face twisted in a hideous scowl. For the moment, he wasn't paying any attention to her. _Go! Now! _Fiona made a dash for the exit, her heart hammering deep inside her chest-

-then she heard Lorenzo scream "NOO!", her hopes of escaping came crashing down as the door slammed shut right in front of her, locked by Lorenzo's powers. She skidded to a halt, seeing his face, angry, enraged. "You can't escape!" he howled from the other end, his form crouching slightly, like a cat-

-then suddenly he was there, right in her face, his breath on her cheek. Fiona screamed as he pinned her to the wall, struggling to free herself. _Woof! _Hewie sprung towards Lorenzo, his jaws tearing into his bare muscular arm. Lorenzo let go of her, stepping away, his attention turned to Hewie. She watched in horror as Lorenzo calmly tugged Hewie away from his arm, lifting the thrashing dog into the air by the neck, eyes narrowed-

-"STOP IT!!" Fiona screamed out, pushing away from the wall and dashing towards him. Lorenzo merely tossed Hewie aside as he were a rag doll, turning to face her, his eyes glowing like fire-

-BAM! Fiona felt the air punched out of her body. Lorenzo had slammed his fist into her abdomen, winding her. He laughed again as she stumbled back, struggling to breathe again.

"Its futile" he said calmly, eyes sparkling.

Fiona straightened up, glancing over at Hewie's fallen, unmoving form before looking at Lorenzo straight in the eye. All that sorrow and fear that had built up in her system was transforming...into frustration. She was exhausted, and tired of running, being chased constantly by a stream of psychopaths.

"Why are you doing this to me!" she screamed at him. "You're pathetic! You sick twisted FUCK!!"

Lorenzo let out a chorus of insane laughter. Fiona glanced beyond him, her mind working away. _Push him into that pit! _It sounded simple but... She gritted her teeth. That earthquake or whatever it was... It had stunned him just before, and if she could use that to her advantage... She moved away, knowing all this had to work. It just had to.

"Where are you going my dear?" Lorenzo cooed, his attention focused once again on her. "You can't run from me forever"

She ignored him, making her way to the other side of the pit. The place began to shake. Fiona ducked down, keeping low as it passed. A long piece of pipe metal landed a few feet to her right. Her eyes flickered to it for a moment. At that point, Lorenzo laughed again, crouching down slightly to teleport again. She was ready this time. She rolled to her right scooping the metal bar in her arms and standing up. As he appeared right beside her, she raised the bar, aiming for his head-

-WHACK! The sound echoed out loudly as the bar hit its target...yet Lorenzo seemed to shrug off the blow, rolling his neck casually, his eyes finding hers. The metal bar was bent, and useless. Fiona let it drop to the floor with a clatter, staring at Lorenzo with wide, horrified eyes. He chuckled, one hand stretching out to grab her-

-and somehow, miraculously, another, more violent earthquake shook the area. Fiona stepped back, keeping low as Lorenzo hesitated, looking around, the expression on his face bewildered-

-then the ground below him exploded with such force making him stumbled backwards and lose balance, his face shocked and surprised as he fell into the fiery pit, flames already wrapping themselves around his robed figure. And as he fell, his eyes widened to their full extent, his mouth dropping open, an anguished howl echoing throughout the circular room. Fiona hurried to Hewie's fallen form, and clung to him, her eyes watering from the brightness of it all. Lorenzo's body was thrashing violently against the flames that held him, then, his screams were silent, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

_It's over, it's over_….she hugged Hewie close to her, the dog whimpering softly in her arms, tears pouring down her face as she cried in silent relief. She was bruised, tired and frightened, yet she was still alive, still alive and breathing right at the end. Life had to be the most precious thing in the world.

After a moment, she stood up shakily, holding Hewie in her arms. "Lets get out of here, okay?" she asked. The dog let out a gentle whimper in reply.

And neither saw as they left the room, one Skeleton-like flaming hand reach up, and grasp the pit's edge.

* * *

That miserable wretch, she thought she'd won. But it wasn't over yet. The pain, the sensation of being burned alive tortured him. _I'm dying, dying_….He screamed, unable to take it anymore, the flames blackening his skin, leaping down his throat, scorching his insides. He was dying and the fact that he was going to die and that that wretch was going to live seemed almost ludicrous, so ludicrous, that it was almost laughable. Him, the great Aureolus Belli, the world's most powerful alchemist, achieving the gift of immortality. _No, I won't let her escape, I won't let her live_-

-and then something new, a more powerful feeling then pain, incinerated his body. Rage. He reached out with one burning arm, grasping the edge of the pit, pulling himself up. Staggering upwards onto the platform, he began to move as fast as his fiery limbs would allow him to. His tower shook as the earthquake struck it, the tremors slowing him down. Tiles and rocks poured down from the ceiling, making it difficult for him to navigate properly.

_Where is that woman?!_ He continued moving, searching and then, saw her, heading swiftly towards the exit, keeping low to avoid being stunned by the constant shakes. _Won't let you escape_…. He continued forward, still ignoring that pain of his flesh cracking, peeling away revealing raw, burning muscle. _Mine…you're mine! _He reached out his arms, groaning in pain. She was there! Just in front of him, holding that stupid mutt in her arms, her shoulder supporting the bust of a broken stone pillar. She was struggling to push it upwards, its weight dangerously tipping towards her. He let out a high-pitched scream of delight, his hands extended to embrace her, to take her with him-

-but she pushed the pillar to one side, and was running again, her pants loud, uneven. She was dashing towards the exit, and within a matter of seconds, she'd be free. No_! No! _He sped up screaming, his speed matching hers, overtaking her, and then, he skidded out in front of her, arms wide, blocking her only escape. He screamed at her, and as she stumbled back, he reached out, one flaming hand almost grasping her wrist.

-yet it was only almost, not more. The flames were consuming him, eating away at his flesh, revealing bone. _What?! No it can't beeeee_-

-and he fell as he knees gave way, his arms crumbling into dust and ash, his strangled screams becoming gasps of bewilderment, his whole system shocked and dying quickly. _No, I won't let you devour me you witch!_ But those thoughts were dying too, and with one last look at her pale, shocked face, his whole body dropped to the ground, melting.

Melting away into nothing.

* * *

The very last section with Lorenzo's POV, was acutally, the very first piece of this fic I ever wrote. This was mainly just a test, to see if I could pull off writing a novelization for this fantastic game. I hope I succeeded, but its a little short, LOL.

Anyways, I'll put the epilogue up for you guys.


	22. Epilogue

**Authors note- **Well, here we are. The final ending! And no, its not a twist, I was just joking about Hewie being an evil mastermind.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Dawn had come, the first few rays of sunlight appearing in the dark gray sky, creating a mixture of bright colours, oranges, pinks, and bright yellows.

But Fiona paid no attention to any of it, her form crouched just in front of the castle's gates, her hands trembling as she attempted to unlock them with the key she grabbed off Lorenzo's ashes. She swallowed hard, and fumbled, the key dropping out of her hands onto the ground. The last few events had just been a complete blur. After Lorenzo's death, she'd made her way out the door into the forest. She'd stumbled back into the mansion, walked through the castle's empty, lonely halls to the entrance gates. Now, she needed to hope this key would open those doors...

She picked it up quickly, and heard a sudden strange cough that made her almost drop it again. Hewie was sitting by her side, looking up at her with those big brown eyes. His presence, of all things, reassured her. She leant down, stroking him behind his ears. He'd saved her life countless times, and she wondered how she would have made it out without him…..

"Thank you" she told him again, a light smile on her face as she placed the key firmly in the lock and turned. The gate unlocked with a heavy, loud _click_ and she pushed it open, peering outside at a small bridge leading into a deep forest. Hewie suddenly barked, his head cocked towards the castle entrance. Fiona froze, hearing heavy footfalls-

-and that monster with child-like eyes stepped out from the door, a pair of garden shears held limply in his hands. He caught sight of her, no visible emotion on his grotesque features. Fiona gazed back into his black eyes, and for some strange reason, she was no longer afraid. He then bowed his head towards her, as if he understood, and she nodded back, turning back towards the gate. The castle belonged to him now.

"Come on Hewie!" She called and the dog trotted to her side. She stepped out into the bridge, feeling relief flowing through her system. After a few steps, she halted in her tracks and looked back at the castle, wondering since her parents were gone, what would she do now…. _So many things to d_o…_and how am I supposed to get home? _She continued staring at it for a little while longer before sighing, turning away.

Hewie was waiting for her near the bridge's end. As soon as she started moving, he turned, and trotted away.

"Hewie! Wait up boy!" Fiona called, beginning to jog to catch up with her friend. As she ran, she smiled, knowing she had all the time in the world to figure out what to do next...and as long as Hewie stayed by her side, she knew she would be okay.

After all, it was the beginning of a bright, sunshiny day.

* * *

He was alone now.

Debilitas made his way slowly to the garden, clutching his garden shears. The angel and her doggie had gone home now, and everyone else was gone.

Softly humming, he raised the shears to a particular shrub and began to trim its thick, leathery leaves.

_Snip. Snip. Snip. Snip. _

He continued humming as he trimmed happily, knowing that now his masters were gone, he could do whatever he wanted too. If he wanted to play, he could play. Whenever he wanted too. He'd find someone to play with soon enough. But for now, all he wanted to do was trim.

_Snip. Snip. Snip. _

* * *

WOOT! Finally done! Anyways, thanks for reading , I hoped you enjoyed it. Haunting Ground belongs to capcom, etc. Urghh...I'm bored now...maybe I'll go play the acutal game and make Daniella or someone chase me out of boredom...TA TA!


End file.
